Butterfly of Nightmares
by geckogal077
Summary: Law was very lucky that Shachi had decided to save her. She could be the key to all he desired. She could give him the secrets of his enemies and all of the Grand Line. But how would she do this when she could not speak? LawXOC
1. Chapter 1

Everything was dark. It had been dark for so long, but at the same time, not long at all. I was confused. The light hurt when I opened my eyes.

I was in an infirmary on a ship. How did I get here? Where were the marines? Why was I wearing a giant yellow shirt with a weird face on it? All of the men here were in white boiler suits. All but one, I corrected myself when I saw him. He was the captain. He was the one giving out orders with confidence and slight annoyance. I saw some of the white boiler suits were stained with blood.

He must be a doctor. My bed was on the far side of the room, across from the entrance, giving me a good view. I watched as the captain/doctor worked to treat his crew. He was tall. He wore a yellow and black hoodie with a weird smily face on it, the same one on my shirt, and jeans with spots. He also wore a white fur hat with spots that matched the ones on his jeans. His eyes were a shade of grey that could be either cold and piercing, or warm and inviting.

After he finished with his patients, there were four of them, he pulled off his gloves and turned his attention to me. He had "DEATH" tattooed on the fingers of his left hand.

On instinct, I reached for the ornament I kept in my hair. It was gone.

...

"Hello, Miss," Law greeted the girl Shachi had brought on the sub. He was going to scold him later. A girl as frail as this one would only cause trouble. Even if she did follow directions and stay out of the way, her presence alone would distract the crew.

Law watched her as she sat up. She was small, barely five feet, but she had gone through puberty. Her eyes were wide and innocent, but here deep blue irises showed intelligence. Law wondered briefly how smart she was.

Not very, he decided when she reached around to the back of her head. The pain she felt should have been coming from her back, not her head. Her fingers ran slowly through her long, black hair. The marines had held her prisoner. There were fresh cuts from a whip on her back. What had she done?

"I was hoping you could answer a few questions for me," he continued. She returned her attention to him and nodded. "What is you name?" he asked her. She remained silent at the question. "I asked you a question, answer it," Law ordered after several minutes. She frowned at him and mouthed something. When he just stared at her, she mouthed the word again.

Law sighed. She couldn't speak. Wonderful. Shachi was going to get laundry duty for a week for making him deal with something so annoying.

Law crossed the room and opened a file cabinet. He pulled out and sheet of paper and handed it and a pen to the girl. The paper was a basic information sheet for a patient. He would get the most basic answers from that. He turned to go to his desk to fill out paper work on his injured crew, but before he could take a step he heard paper rattle. He turned back to the girl. She was holding the paper out to him, the pen pointing to something on the paper. She had circled the word "Date" and placed a question mark by it. He told her the date. She frowned, but went back to the form and began writing.

Her name was Rahzellia. Pronounced Rah-zel-li-ah, as she had so kindly written out. She was twenty-two, her birthday in October. She didn't know her height or weight, which Law quickly rectified by measuring both. She was right at five feet, and way too light to be healthy.

Under previous injuries she wrote: Broken bones: limbs, ribs Past Surgeries: bullet removal: shoulder, chest, left thigh and stab wound, abdomen.

He had slid his rolly chair over to her bed when she had rattled the paper again to indicate she was done. "Do you have experience fighting Miss Rahzellia?" Law asked. He had not noticed the scars when he stitched and bandaged her back. He had been more occupied with finishing quickly so he could attend to his crew. She nodded. "On a scale from one to ten, how much pain are you in right now?" She held up a single finger. "You have at least ten different wounds on your back from a whip, Miss Rahzellia," Law stated coldly. The girl shrugged.

Law returned to his desk to retrieve one of his notebooks. he flipped to a new page and handed it to her. She immediately started writing.

_Who are you? You can shorten my name to Lia._

"Trafalgar Law. I am captain of the Heart Pirates. You are in the North Blue, in case you were wondering, Miss Lia." She nodded to indicate she understood what he told her. It surprised Law that she was apparently fine with being on a pirate ship. "What were you doing on a marine ship?" She began writing. It took her a few minutes to finish.

_I don't really know why. They came to me and asked if I wanted to join them for the good of mankind. I said no, then everything went black. I woke up a few times and they gave me food, then they would ask me to do something and I would say no. Then they would try to make me say yes. When I didn't, they would sedate me again. Three years._

"What did they ask you to do?" Law asked after he had finished reading her reply.

_It was different every time. Sometimes they wanted to know something, other times they wanted me to get information out of someone, or something._

"Why would they ask that of you?" Law wanted to know what she was.

_It is my job. I gather information and sell it._

"You are a spy?" Law asked, immediately feeling weary. The girl grimaced.

_NO! Ew. I've met a few. All of them were self centered and not at all worth what they were being paid._

"Then what are you?"

_I told you, I gather information and sell it. I price information on how volatile it could be. Spies charge for the actual work it took to get the information._

She let Law read this before writing more.

_I'm like the directory at a library. Someone asks me a question. and based on the answer and result, I give them a price, or remain silent._

The last word brought another question to Law's mind. "Are you physically or mentally mute?"

_Mentally. It happens when I receive a shock. A big shock. It will wear off eventually. I don't know how long though._

Law had heard enough for now. In her current state he doubted she was dangerous.

"You will stay here the rest of the day. The restroom is through there," Law pointed to her right at a metal door. "You are not to get up for any other reason. You can shower tomorrow when I change your bandages. Someone will bring you dinner within the hour," Law got up to leave but he saw her scribble something in the notebook.

_Have you seen a hair ornament with a butterfly on it? Its blue and purple. Its very important to me!_

"I removed it when I treated you. You could have used it as a weapon," Lia visibly calmed.

_It is a weapon. Daggers to be exact. I understand if you do not want to return them until you have a better grasp of my character or you have completed a threat assessment on me._

"You are too trusting Miss Lia," Law smirked. He had left doctor mode and turned into a pirate again.

_Says the man who accepted a complete stranger on to his vessel and treated her injuries. _

She smirks back.

_You may be a pirate captain, but you are also a doctor. As long as I am injured, there is no reason not to trust you, Dr. Trafalgar._

Law chuckled as he walked out of the infirmary. The girl had just read him like a book.

"How is she, Captain?" Shachi asked Law. He was waiting outside the infirmary.

"She is awake. She has wounds from a whip on her back. They are not infected. She is mute from shock."

"So she'll be okay?" Shachi was worried about the girl. For as long as Law had known him he had been soft towards the opposite sex. Actually, most of his men were. That would be why no one protested Shachi when he decided to save her.

"She will be fine. Have Cook prepare her something light. She is too thin to have been eating properly."

"Yes, Captain," Shachi moved to leave but hesitated. "Um, Captain? Did she tell you her name?"

"Rahzellia,"

"Lia-chan then," Shachi smiled and left to find Cook.

"What did we get?" Law asked when he entered the galley.

"They didn't have much, Captain," Penguin told him. He began to list some items, cannonballs, food, medical supplies, guns and ammo, sheet metal and wood for repairs. There wasn't much of any of the items. Apparently, the marines were having a rough time at sea. "We found a bag that we think belongs to the girl too," That grabbed Law's attention.

"What was in it?"

"Basic stuff really. Clothes, toiletries, some books. We found a journal but its in code. Its all numbers."

"No money?"

"If there is, she hid it pretty good," Penguin held the bag out to Law. It was a faded light blue and obviously old, but sturdy. It was meant to be worn as a back pack and had purple flowers and a butterfly embroidered on the top flap. The butterfly matched the tattoo Miss Lia had on the back of her left shoulder. Law decided he would give the bag to her in the morning. He would keep the journal though.

The crew was talking about the girl while they moved to store the goods they had stolen. Shachi had already been there to get food from Cook, so she was known as Lia-chan all around. Law poured himself a cup of coffee and took a seat to listen to what his crew thought. Most of them were happy to have a girl aboard. A few were skeptical. They wanted to know what she did to be held prisoner by the marines.

"Are we going to keep her, Captain?" one of the men asked.

"I haven't decided." he responded. The men groaned. They began to shout reasons why a woman in general would be good to have on board. Law chuckled and waved their opinions away.

Everyone in his crew was useful in some way. Some were able to help him in the infirmary, others were engineers and mechanics, some could cook and others could read maps. Everyone in his crew could fight. Law wasn't about to make an exception because his men wanted something pretty to look at and flirt with. Miss Lia would have to be more useful than distracting in order for her to become part of his crew.

...

A week had passed. I didn't get many visitors, only Law and a man named Shachi, who brought me meals. He was very nice to me. He was the one that decided to set me free from the marines and ask Law to treat me. Like the rest of the crew, he wore a white boiler suit. He also wore pointed sunglasses over his eyes and a blue hat with a red brim over his shoulder length red hair.

It was through him that I learned Law had ordered all the other men away from the infirmary and that Law would drop me off at the next island once I was fully healed.

I didn't fully believe that. Law was the type of person that would demand compensation.

Shachi also told me stories of the crews' adventures to keep me entertained while I ate. He exaggerated the stories a bit, but through them I learned about the crew dynamics and that Law had a devil fruit ability. From what I could piece together from Shachi's stories, it was a powerful one. Law could apparently cut people in pieces, but they would continue to live. I did not want to wake up one day with my body missing.

I spent most of my time staring put of the port hole above my bed. I watched fish swim by when the sub was submerged, and the flow of the waves when it was not. Though I loved watching the water and the sky, things I had not seen for years, I was growing board. When Law changed my bandages the next morning, I asked him if I could have any old newspapers to read. He thought about it while he washed his hands.

"How exactly do you gather information, Miss Lia?" he asked. I shifted uncomfortably, but began to write anyway.

_Where I come from, people are born with a sort of guardian, or mascot. It is an animal or a plant of some sort. If someone is born under a owl guardian, they are wise. Wolves are usually good leaders, foxes are sly, so on and so on. We are born with the animal or plant on our body._

I let Law read that.

"I'm guessing you are a butterfly," I nodded and smiled, happy he was so quick to catch on.

_Butterflies are connected to the psyche. This gives me access to peoples' memories. At this point it would be easier to show you how I gather information. An explanation would be rather complicated._

He frowned at the idea of an example. "I don't want you rummaging around in my head," he said coldly. I shook my head and pointed to myself.

I held my left hand out and touched the inside of my wrist with my right fore finger. The spot I touched glowed blue and a purple butterfly emerged. It fluttered around for a moment, then landed back on my left hand. It spread its wings out and above it appeared an image of when I first spoke to Law. He watched, wide eyed, for a moment before asking me questions about my power. The first question was if I had taken the memories of him or any of his crew. I had not. He then proceeded to warn me that if I took his or his crews' memories, he would strap me to an operating table and proceed to perform very dangerous and painful experiments on me.

_I owe you a debt, Captain Law. Though my profession makes me seem like I lack morals and honor, I assure you that is not the case. It has been three years, but there should still be rumors about me. I have never falsified information or betrayed an informant_

"What are you known as in the rumors?" he asked

_Butterfly, or The Orchestrator._

"You only have to touch someone to take their memories?"

_It is a bit more complicated than that considering I work with the mind, but its the basic understanding of what I do. Also, when I want to take a memory, a person doesn't forget it and I have to decide what memory I want before I can take it. I don't just take everything. That would be overwhelming._

"Decide what memory you want?" He wanted me to elaborate.

_Say I am in a country undergoing a revolution, and the king wants to know about the rebel army. I go to the bars on the island and talk to the bartender. I introduce myself and hold out my hand. They shank my hand while I think "rebel army" and I get all the memories they have concerning the rebels._

"That's all you do?"

_It is the basics. It is like learning addition and subtraction before learning how to multiply and divide._

Law nodded. "I'll see what the crew can find." He had left before I realized he was talking about the papers I had asked for.

...

"Shachi," Law called when he saw his crew mate. "Have the crew look for old news papers. Put them in my office when they find them."

"Yes, Captain!" Shachi hurried off to tell the crew.

Law figured Lia wanted information. Three years was a long time for someone who dealt information to be out of the loop. Actually, being behind for a few days could hurt her business greatly. No wonder she wanted to know the date so badly, and was so displeased with it.

She was useful though. All she had to do was shake hands with someone and she could learn all the useful things about an island that it took his crew hours to find out. She could collect information on hidden treasure, marine plans, enemy pirates, and so much more. The possibilities were truly endless. She could be the key to unlocking the secrets of the Grand Line and One Piece.

Or she could take them for all they were worth, slit everyone's throats in their sleep and laugh on the way back home.

She said she would trust his doctor side. She did. She didn't complain or even hesitate when Law asked her to take her shirt off so he could change her bandages. Most girls refused and blushed heavily. That had to count for some level of trust.

But what about his pirate side? That would be who she dealt with on a daily basis when she was healed. Law doubted he would be on the list of the people she "chose" to sell information to. He was the Surgeon of Death. A cruel pirate. The Dark Doctor, who experimented on his enemies. The girl seemed honorable, and that she took into consideration the aftermath of the information she sold did not help his case.

He needed her to willingly join his crew and give him unlimited access to her powers.

She admitted she was in his debt. Maybe he could use that. No, he needed her trust, her loyalty. He couldn't underestimate her for a second, or his plans would blow up in his face. He hated it when his plans didn't work.

...

"Penguin," Law grabbed his crew mate's attention at lunch. "Have you heard of anyone that goes by the name Butterfly, or The Orchestrator?"

"Sorry, Captain," Penguin shook his head.

"I wouldn't go messin around with him," Cook growled.

"Really?" Law was pleased someone had heard the name before. Most of his men were from the North Blue. Cook was the oldest of the crew though, and he had been to the Grand Line and back as a former marine. The big man had been kicked out for drinking on the job. Law offered him a job after seeing him being violently fired from the inn his crew was staying at. Cook's drinking was more of a habit than anything else. Law didn't care if it didn't effect his work.

"Heard the name in the Grand Line. Orchestrator will work for anyone, town folk, royalty, pirates, war lords, marines. Equal opportunity kinda guy. He got rules though. You pay up front. You don't lie to him. You don't ask how he got the information. You don't say how you got the information." Cook took a gulp of his coffee spiked with rum.

"I don't see how that could be dangerous," Law pointed out. It sounded like a clean cut deal with simple and reasonable rules.

"I heard what happened to a guy that crossed him. It was a king. He wanted to know what the rebels in his country wanted so he could work with them, make his country peaceful again." Cook took another gulp of his drink. "'Cept he didn't. He wanted the information to get rid of the rebels. He bought the information an went back to his castle, started plannin. Well, one of the Orchestrator's informants to him the king was lying. Said he was plannin on killin the rebels and their families. King lied to him. Next morning the king was dead." Cook took another gulp of coffee, finishing his mug. "He wasnt the only one dead," he continued refilling his mug with coffee and adding a healthy dose of rum. "Everyone that wanted the rebels dead was killed too. The queen's throat was slashed in her bed. Nobles' limbs were cut off or their wrists slashed to the bone. Even the servants were killed. Only the princess and her personal servants were left and they woke to find the castle covered in blood. The same thing has happened to marine ships and pirate ships who mess with that guy." Cook took a swig of rum from the bottle. "Guy is level with the Warlords I tell ya. I wouldn go out lookin for him Captain," he warned again.

Law was grinning. Miss Lia would be an excellent asset to his crew. "I believe the 'he' you are referring to is a she. And she is currently in our infirmary." The whole room froze.

"Lia-chan couldn't hurt a fly!" Shachi protested.

"She has scars indicating that she is at least an average fighter. She has also shown me her ability to collect information. I am going to have her join the crew," Law expected cheers to erupt from finally allowing a girl to join his crew, but the men remained silent.

"Captain, I support you," Bepo said loyally. Silence followed.

"Dumb ass king got what he deserved," Penguin said suddenly. "Lying to a girl," he shook his head in disgust. The crew suddenly started to agree with him.

Law chuckled at how fickle his crew was. He looked at Cook who still looked shocked. "I'll have her verify the story you just told us if you want," Law grinned. Cook shook his head.

"You always got our back Captain, so we got yours," Cook mumbled as he wandered back into his kitchen.

Law would let her wander around the sub tomorrow with Shachi so the crew could meet her. He needed to empty a room for her as well. He couldn't let a girl bunk with the rest of his crew. She would need other things too, like clothes. He doubted she would want to continue to wear the over sized t-shirts he had been giving her. The clothes in her bag were too big now because of the weight she had lost.

Plans started forming in Law's head. She liked honor. He would give her honor. He would be the shining knight to her damsel in distress. He wouldn't try to hide his cruel ways because she did not like when people lied. She would learn about him in the papers soon any way. The stack of them in his office was growing very large. No wonder the sub was so cluttered


	2. Chapter 2

I was very, very happy. That evening, Shachi and another man named Penguin, which was so conveniently written on his hat, brought me all the old news papers they had found around the sub. I thought that they might have had two or three papers that escaped the garbage, and maybe a really old one that someone forgot to throw away would surface. I did not expect two stacks that came up to my knees.

I was unable to contain my excitement. I hugged both of the men to say thank you when they set the stacks down by my bed. They turned bright red and stuttered that I was welcome. Shachi said dinner would be done in an hour. I nodded, smiled at them, and began sorting the papers based on date.

When Shachi came back an hour later with dinner, I was almost buried in paper. He grinned at the sight. "Having fun Lia-chan?" he asked. I nodded. "Its time for a break now," he set the food down on a tray and rolled it over to me. He went back and got Law's rolling chair and set it by my bed. He looked at all of the papers again and laughed softly.

_There is a sorting system, I promise._

"What ever you say," I pouted and started to eat. "Captain wants me to show you around the sub tomorrow,"

_Really?_

"He said you need to walk around now that your wounds have healed enough. He'll take the stitches out tomorrow morning too. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt that much." He paused as I gave him a thumbs up to show I wasn't worried about having the stitches taken out. He looked a bit uneasy when he spoke again. "Some of the crew may act a bit odd, Lia-chan. There are rumors going around."

_Rumors?_

"Well, its more of what Captain said,"

_About my occupation?_

Shachi nodded.

_That can not be helped, but if any one is curious I would be glad to verify or correct any rumors._

Shachi smiled and his good mood returned. He began to tell me a story if when the sub ran into a nest of sea kings because Bepo had been asleep.

Law entered the infirmary just as Shachi was leaving with my empty dishes. This was not a doctor visit. He had come as a pirate.

"I assume you are pleased with the papers," he grinned. He took the seat Shachi had left. I verified his assumption with a nod. I grabbed the notebook and pen I had been communicating with. Law was probably here to ask about my powers.

"Next week we will dock at an island," he began. I had not expected this. "By then you will be healed enough to travel on your own. What do you plan to do when you've healed Miss Lia?" I did not know the answer to that question. The time that had passed made me nearly helpless. You couldn't be a salesman with out anything to sell. I had no mode of transportation to move from island to island or return to the Grand Line. I had no informants working for me in the North Blue. I was also physically weak from malnutrition and lack of movement. If the marines found me again I would be caught instantly. Not being able to talk was also a big hindrance when traveling alone.

I looked at Law, who was staring at me with a blank face while I pondered his query.

_Shachi says you are a good captain._

"And?"

_I know you are smart too. I also assume, like all pirates that want to make a name for themselves, you are heading to the Grand Line._

"I am," the corner of his mouth twitched but his face remained blank.

_If I left at the next island, I would have many problems. Those problems would undo all of the hard work you have done. That would be frustrating._

"Your point, Miss Lia?" I bit my cheek while I wrote the next sentence.

_Joining the Heart Pirates would solve all of my problems._

Law grinned. "I thought I would be spending the whole week trying to convince you to join."

_I need a few things guaranteed though._

I wrote quickly. I did not want him thinking I had given him an all access pass.

"Naturally you will have your own room with a lock. Any rules you usually give to your clients will be followed as well," he assured me.

_When we get to the Grand Line I want to find my informants and start my business again. I will give you 40% of all profits and keep you informed of what information goes where. I do not want to wear the boiler suit._

"Forty-five percent. I also want access to your informants. We don't have a boiler suit small enough for you."

_45% then. All access to informants goes through me. I want their safety guaranteed as if they were your own crew. Also, I do not agree with meaningless murder or rape. Both piss me off and I refuse to aid in either. I will actively stop rape, but not murder, unless it is a child._

"I assume you have a reason for this," Law said grimly.

_Not all of the memories I have seen are pleasant. If I let them, they can scar me the way they scar their owner._

"Very well," Law looked slightly relieved. "Your informants will be given protection and I will respect your morals. Welcome to the Heart Pirates Miss Rahzellia." Law grinned and held out a hand. I took it. "Do remember that my orders are absolute and you are never to order me around." I smiled and nodded. He released my hand. "You will meet the crew in the morning after I take out your stitches. They shouldn't do anything worse than flirt with you,"

_Could you tell them that I would be happy to verify or correct any rumors they have heard about me? I've asked Shachi too, but I think it would help if you were to reinforce what he is telling them._

Law grinned. "There is a very scary rumor going around saying you killed a king, his wife, and all of his men, leaving only the princess alive." I thought for a moment. Princess, princess, living princess.

_Dob Kingdom. I was sick when the king asked me for the information. He left me fake gold. The idiot. I was going to scare him for that and clean out his treasury, but one of my informants from the castle said he was preparing an army to slaughter the rebels. Over half of the country was rebelling. I was already in the castle anyway. Left the princess a good speech to calm the people and some governing tips._

Law laughed at the story. He ripped the paragraph out of the notebook. "I'm going to let this circulate around the crew," he said, pocketing the scrap of paper. "Good night Miss Lia,"

_Good night._

...

Law found Lia covered in papers the next morning. There were four stacks on the floor by her bed. Apparently she had sorted them some how and had moved on to reading them. After she read them she then sorted them into one of the many piles that now dominated her bed.

"Did you sleep last night Miss Lia?" Law inquired. She looked up. she was wearing rectangular reading glasses she had gotten from her bag. Lia nodded. "How much sleep did you get?" Law pressed. Lia put the paper she was holding down and held up seven fingers. Law chuckled. The girl looked like an over grown child.

While Law collected supplies to remove her stitches, Lia took off her glasses and straightened her piles of newspaper before relocating to the operation table where Law was setting up.

She had regained some weight over the past couple of weeks. She no longer looked hollow, but she did lack the muscle mass of a fighter. While he took out her stitches, Law reminded her that she was not fully healed. She could walk around now, but she was not allowed any vigorous activity for another week. She was not to move faster than a jog, or jump, or lift heavy objects. If they ran into a marine or other enemy ship, she was to stay in the infirmary and lock the door.

She was a crew member now, and Law took care of his crew.

By the time Law finished, lunch had begun. He decided she would have lunch in the galley so everyone would know that their new crew mate was human, and not some legendary devil. Rumors spread faster than wild fire when he gave Penguin the paper he had taken from the notebook. By breakfast that morning, his crew saw Lia as something between a goddess and a devil. He wondered who would approach her first as he cleaned his equipment.

Lia was dressed by the time Law finished cleaning up. She wore the large yellow t-shirt she had first worn when she arrived. It fell to nearly mid thigh. She covered her legs with a pair of leggings she had found in her bag that still fit. She had also found a pair of black flats and some hair ties. She had tied most of her hair back into a high pony tail. She held the notebook and pen at her side.

Law decided that any of the men that hit on her would have to have pedophilloic tendencies.

"Let's go, Miss Lia," Law led her out of the infirmary and down the hall to the galley. The noise quieted some when the men saw the captain, but fell completely silent when they saw Lia peeking out from behind him. Even Cook came out from the kitchen. Law stepped away from her so the crew could see all of her. Lia gave a small bow as a greeting.

"Its a kid," Bepo blurted, breaking the silence. Lia hung her head in mock defeat.

"You made her sad," someone called.

"You can't do that to a girl,"

"Sorry,"

"Come on, she's gotta be twelve at the oldest,"

"Just because she looks like a brat doesn't mean you can announce it,"

"Don't call Lia-chan a brat cause your hopes were shattered!"

"She'll be a babe in a few years,"

"Yeah, she's a cute brat,"

"Why does she have to grow up here?"

"Why can't she?"

"You want to deal with a girl going through puberty?"

"I thought the captain would deal with that,"

Lia abruptly ended all discussion by clapping her hands once loudly. When she had everyone's attention she held up her notebook. She had written her age on the paper large enough for those in the back of the room to see.

The room abruptly erupted in laughter.

Lia looked to her captain with an expression that clearly said she was not amused. Law was smiling at the entertainment.

Shachi and Penguin entered the galley then.

"Lia-chan!" they greeted her. "Glad to finally have the stitches out?" Penguin asked as Shachi placed a hand on her shoulder and led her to the table Bepo was sitting at. Lia smiled and nodded at the question. She exchanged greetings with Bepo before she sat down.

"Has the crew been nice to you?" Shachi asked when he returned with food.

_They think I'm twelve and find my actual age hilarious._

Shachi and Penguin laughed. "You just look even smaller in those clothes. When you get clothes that fit on the next island they will regret calling you a kid," Shachi comforted her.

"Don't complain. You're safe if they think you're a kid, not that anyone would lay a hand on you in the first place."

"Yeah," Bepo chimed in, agreeing with Penguin. "Captain was really clear about that when he told us he wanted you to join,"

"He said that if anyone tried anything like that with you he wouldn't stop you from killing him," Shachi continued.

"And after you verified that scary story Cook told us, you became off limits no matter what you looked like," Penguin finished.

When the four finished lunch, they started to show Lia around the sub. They started with the kitchen, seeing as it was right there.

Cook was uneasy about having Lia in his kitchen. He believed she was an adult. Like the captain, he saw the knowledge in her eyes.

Lia looked at Cook while she bowed. He was tall and muscular. He had shoulder length silver hair that was tied back at his neck, pale skin, brown eyes, and a pink tinge across his nose and cheeks from alcohol consumption.

She wrote something quickly in the notebook and held it for Cook to read.

_The food you cook is very delicious. Would you mind if I sat in the kitchen once in a while?_

"If you don't get in the way," he grumbled reluctantly. Lia smiled brightly and bowed again.

Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo were fun tour guides. From the kitchen, they took her to the deck so they could start from the top. They let her take her time outside in the fresh air and laughed at her surprised face when she looked over the rail and saw that the sub was the same shade of yellow as her shirt.

_Why haven't you been eaten by sea kings yet?_

"Captain," they all replied.

They showed her various store rooms, the crew's quarters and bathrooms, so she wouldn't accidentally end up in them. They also showed her where the captain slept and where his office was. After that they showed her the engine room and rooms they used for training when they were submerged. They spent a good part of the afternoon walking around the sub so Lia could memorize the lay out. A game was created when the two men pretended to forget how to get some where and turned to Lia for help.

They were heading to the galley for dinner when they saw Law standing in front of a store room. It was directly across from his quarters and office.

"That the room we're gonna clear out?" Penguin asked Law.

"It was a bedroom to begin with. There is also a bathroom connected if memory serves. What did we put in here?"

"It isn't specified for anything. Surplus stuff should have been stuffed in there," Penguin replied.

"I'll have Sam-ya and Leif-ya sort it out in the morning then." Law turned to Lia. "This will be your room after its cleaned and has a new lock on the door," he told her. Lia nodded, memorizing the location.

...

The next week passed by quickly. I fell into a kind of routine. I would wake up and go to the galley for breakfast, return to the infirmary to have my bandages changed, read the newspapers until lunch, watch Cook in the kitchen after lunch and help by fetching small things out of the pantry for and hour or two, then go back to reading until dinner.

After dinner, Law would call me into his office to discuss my powers and how they could help him. I told him how I usually got my information, introducing myself or bumping into someone accidentally. The usual methods relied on charming the stranger so they wouldn't feel uncomfortable if I touched them multiple times for multiple memories to answer my questions.

We worked out solutions to multiple problems we might run into while gathering information. One was immediate communication. Writing was okay on the ship but if Law needed to know something immediately writing would not work. The notebook was also a record of our conversations and would be troublesome if it was lost.

_I use this technique with my Informants if we can't speak out loud to each other._

I brought out the same memory from the last demonstration. It fluttered over to Law and landed on his hand. He froze for a second at the contact. I knew he was seeing the memory. He looked at the butterfly one his hand.

_You can send me a memory back. A memory could be anything. A picture, or a thought. Just picture it in the butterfly._

Law hesitated for a moment before focusing on the small creature. It fluttered back to my hand.

He sent an image back. It was of my hair ornament and two daggers and a question mark. He wanted to know how the blades were hidden. I sent the butterfly back to him.

When he saw the memory of how I unsheathed my daggers, he sent one back of my daggers and a town. I nodded and smiled.

_You caught on quickly._

I smiled.

_You stiffen slightly when you receive a memory, but it will wear off when you get used to it._

"Does the butterfly have to land on my hand?"

_No, just bare skin._

"You have to summon the butterfly. What if I have to tell you something?"

Law had dozens of questions like that, and he wasn't usually finished until late at night. He would give me hypothetical situations and drill into my head all of the information he wanted to know when arriving at a new island. Sometimes we would just spend an hour or two communicating through memories. By the end of the week Law was as skilled as any of my informants.

...

The bar was well lit. It was not dark and damp like the bars Law usually frequented with his crew. Lia had chosen it because she felt friendlier looking places had friendly people. Information gathering relied greatly on Law's people skills until Lia could talk again.

"Good afternoon!" the bartender greeted the two loudly. "What can I do for you?"

"A shot of whiskey, and a ginger ale for the girl," Law ordered.

"You two travelers?" The bartender asked when he came back with their drinks.

"Pirates," Law corrected. "Trafalgar Law,"he introduced himself and held out a hand. The bartender took it and shook. "This is Miss Lia," Law motioned to the girl. She held out her hand and the bartender took it, but instead of shaking it he raised it and gave her a bow. She smiled back.

"What's a famous pirate like you doing on this small island?"

"Just restocking. Marine ships don't carry as much as they used to," Law smirked. He had just been sent the image of his Jolly Rodger from Lia. It was a signal telling him that she had gotten all of the information he wanted.

The bartender was soon busy with the lunch crowd. The two finished their drinks and left. Bepo was waiting outside with Law's nodachi. He followed a few feet behind them as they walked further into town.

This island was part of a cluster of islands that surrounded a large island about four hours away. A marine base was stationed there. The smaller islands welcomed pirates with smiling faces and called the marine base on sight. Luckily, there was a blizzard on the big island yesterday and the marines were snowed in. They wouldn't be able to mobilize until early tomorrow morning.

There was also another pirate crew docked at the island. They were staying at the inn but they didn't seem like trouble because their bounty was a fraction of Law's. However, it did seem like they had come into money recently. They had burst in during the middle of the night and demanded the best rooms, food, and sake.

Law had a feeling that they would be restocking more than just supplies here. He was extremely pleased with all the information she provided and how easy it was to get. He had meant to buy her new clothes as a reward but she had produced a large sum of money from her bag. It was hidden in the lining, almost completely unnoticeable.

He left her with Bepo, reminding her that she still hadn't gained back all of her weight and that she would need clothes for a wide range of temperatures, and that she was to remember she was living on a sub full of men.

Law figured that even if she did not like shopping, completely rebuilding a wardrobe would take two jours at the very least. During that time he would have to find her a different reward. The battle was not over just because she joined his crew. He wanted to keep her happy until he had a mutual bond of trust between them. Law knew this wouldn't come free.

Law browsed booths where jewelry and other little baubles were set up. Lia seemed practical. Her bag was clearly necessity only. The only vain thing she did was care for her hair and she had an accessory for that, and even it held a purpose. The pretty pin had a deadly purpose. She had been thrilled when he gave it to her that morning before breakfast. She had immediately changed her hair style to suit it, snuggling the pin deep in an intricate bun she crafted in a matter of minutes.

What would she deem necessary? A stationary shop caught his eye and he remembered she had carried a journal in her bag. She would need a new one. Law smirked as the idea formed in his mind. After all, they were going to have many adventures together.

...

Law found Bepo and Lia sitting at the fountain in the middle of the town. Bepo was munching on a grilled fish and Lia was finishing an ice cream.

"Did you enjoy shopping?" Law asked her.

_I enjoyed walking around the town more. I got what I needed. You?_

Law held out the bag he was carrying. "A reward for the work you've done today," She took the bag.

_Thank you, but for future reference, I don't need to be rewarded for doing my job._

"Consider it a welcome present then,"

Lia summoned a butterfly and sent it to Law as she opened the bag to view her present. The butterfly was filled of information about the other pirate crew and their movements. She had found the location of their ship as well.

"Can you get a layout of their ship?" Law asked but she did not hear him. She was busy smiling down at her new journal and matching pen. It was yellow with the Heart Pirate Jolly Rodger painted on the front and a simple butterfly outline on the back. It was very good quality, almost like map paper.

"The one in your bag was nearly filled. I thought you might want another one." She smiled up at Law. He repeated his earlier question.

_I would have to get close to the crew. Find one and bump them in town or go to the inn they are staying at._

Law didn't like that. He did not really mind fighting the pirate crew to steal what ever gold they had, but he did not want Lia in the cross fire. He did not want her hurt again when she had just barely healed.

_I can go in myself if you don't want to start a fight. I'll just go in at the climax of the party, order a bottle of rum for Cook, he's running low, and get out. No one will yell at a kid for squeezing past some drunks._

"Or we could break into the ship while they are all drunk," Bepo offered.

_I don't know if the money is on the ship or in their rooms at the inn._

Lia made a good point. there was no use knowing the lay out of the ship if they did not know where the treasure was.

"In and out. Thats it. Find where the money is and if they have anything valuable on the ship. If you run into trouble, run. If you take more than fifteen minutes, I'm sending someone in."

_Got it._

She smiled reassuringly at Law.

...

The whole plan went smoother than Law would have expected. Lia came out of the bar in seven minutes with a bottle of rum and a shitload of information.

The marines had managed to set sail an hour ago and were on their way. There was a bag of gold under the captain's bed at the inn which was on the second floor, third window to the left by the flower shop. The rest was on the ship hidden in five different safes to which she had the locations and combinations. She gave them the guards' locations on the ship and that there were some very useful marine grade maps in the navigation room, third drawer from the bottom, desk in the corner, key to it was hidden behind the large map of the west blue on the wall. She also listed the supplies they had purchased while in town and where those items were held.

"Why are there so many hiding places?" Shachi asked.

_Captain was a former banker. He was obsessed he would get screwed over and robbed, but after he built all the safes he got too confident._

Law started giving orders. Shachi was to steal the gold at the inn, Penguin would lead a team to break the safes, another team, led by a guy named Sam who had short brown hair and hazel eyes, would move the sub along side the ship and stay submerged until Law appeared on the ship's deck. He would also make sure they were prepared for a quick get away. Law and Bepo would raid the navigation room.

...

I went to the kitchen to give Cook his rum. He was humming and washing dishes. He nodded when he saw me come in. I put the rum in the liquor cabinet.

"You get your job done Butterfly?" he asked.

_Yes. It was fun._

I leaned on the counter next to the sink so I could show him what I wrote.

"It'll only get more dangerous from here," he warned me. "The Grand Line is unpredictable no matter how much you know,"

_That is why we have nakama._

Cook looked at the words a long time before he laughed loudly. I pouted, thinking he was making fun of my statement.

"Dont go an get mad at me now," he said when the laughing died down. "My opinion of ya is changin. I havent just heard stories of you, I've seen what you've done."

_What did you see?_

"Back when I was workin for the marines, we got a distress call from captain Bronco. Remember that one?" I thought for a moment.

_Was he upside down when you found him?_

"Hung by his ankles and cut down the middle like a pig in a slaughter house. Rest of the crew had their throats slit ear to ear."

_You're good at telling scary stories._

I smiled.

_Idiot of a captain tried to beat information out of one of my informants. When I confronted him about it he called my informant and unimportant underling and invited me to dinner. So I hung him up like the pig he was while my informant took care of the crew. He was venting that day._

"How many of these informants you got?"

_I dont know. Word spreads. Just like the bad rumors, good ones are spread by the people who benefit from my business. I have five official informants that I employ. Three of them travel and scout other islands and two would stay with me._

"Captain know bout em?"

_Of course._

"Good," Cook said shortly. He was getting used to me. I was fine if normal people did not like me. Actually I was okay if some of the crew did not like me. I needed them to trust me though.

Heavy foot steps sounded throughout the sub. Lights began flashing on the walls. I held on to the counter as the sub jerked down and began moving away from the island.

Noise erupted in the galley as everyone burst in.

"Cook! Cook! We're gonna have a party!"

"All that money!"

"Wish we could see their faces,"

"Party!"

"Wonder what Captain is gonna do with that guard,"

"Dont wonder about the guard."

"I wouldn't go into the infirmary now if you paid me,"

"Poor guy. never knew what hit him,"

"All that information was right! Safes opened like a charm!"

"Hey! Cook! Did you hear-"

"I heard ya!" Cook bellowed.

I decided to go to the galley before Cook decided I was going to be in the way. He had already pulled out food to start cooking.

I cringed at the deafening noise that hit my ears when I walked in. I realized I had walked in at the same time as Law and the men were cheering for their captain for leading them on a successful mission. Someone lifted me off the ground. It was Bepo. He placed me on his shoulder while the men cheered. I realized they were cheering for me as well. I felt my cheeks become hot and I hid my face in Bepo's fur. This made some ofthe crew laugh. I was happy. I was safe. I was content for the first time in years.

...

**Hi! First, thank you so much for reading! I've been reading many Law Fanfics and I decided to do one of my own. If there are any grammar mistakes or if a sentence is hard to read or understand, please let me know so I can change it. Also let me know if the italics are hard to see when Lia has written something. I will make it bold if that is the case.**

**Please R&R. I have another chapter that starts with the romance but I don't want to put it up until I have a few reviews. Again, thank you for reading and please tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Law walked into the galley for breakfast. He was in an excellent mood. Miss Lia was even more useful than he thought. His sub was well stocked with food, supplies, and money, and he even had someone to experiment on later.

Something seemed off though. He looked around the galley as he poured a cup of coffee. "Where is the crew?" he asked Cook. It was late morning. Half the crew should be eating by now.

"Heard someone say something about one of the windows above the deck," Cook shrugged. Law went towards the front of the sub. He found his crew. They were a level above the deck and huddled around the porthole windows whispering about something. Most of them had brought their breakfast or a cup of coffee with them and were eating and drinking while looking out on to the deck.

"What is so interesting?" Law asked no one in particular. The whole crew jumped simultaneously.

"C-captain!" Comments about heart attacks and how sneaking up on a man was unfair followed.

"What is everyone looking at?" Law asked again. A few crew members moved so Law could look out of the window. He noticed a few crew members also tried to sneak away.

They were looking at Miss Lia.

She was wearing clothes she bought yesterday, a white tank top and black shorts that fell to mid-thigh. The clothes were loose but not nearly as loose as what the crew saw her in for the past week. Law could clearly see she had curves. Curves that would be even more defined in a few more months.

She was doing exercises of some sort. Law soon realized they were battle simulations. He had no doubt they were designed to tone muscle and fit her fighting style perfectly. He watched as she flipped multiple times and darted forward quickly, a dagger drawn.

He would check on her injuries when she was done training. When she asked him if she was clear for a wider range of movement, he didn't realize she meant something so vigorous.

"Meals are to be eaten in the galley. If you are not eating, get to work. If anyone wants to watch Miss Lia train again tomorrow morning, I suggest you ask her to spar with you. The view should be better from there," Law smirked.

There were grumbles but the crew broke away from the window and went their separate ways.

Law went down to the deck. When he got there Lia's dagger was sheathed and she was stretching. Her skin was shiny from sweat.

"Come to the infirmary after you shower," Law ordered. She nodded and he left to have his breakfast.

...

"Do you wounds hurt?" Law asked as he looked at the thin scabs on Lia's back.

_I'm sore from the exercise. _

"No pain other than that?" She shook her head. "You may continue training then," Law pulled off his gloves, signaling that the doctor visit was over. Lia put her clothes back on.

"How do you like your room?" Law asked her.

_It is very comfortable. Are you going to use your Devilfruit powers on the guard you caught last night?_

"Yes. I'm going to experiment on him." There was no use in hiding it. He did not plan on putting the man to sleep.

_Can I watch?_

Law's eyes widened slightly. "I though you didn't like meaningless death,"

_It is for the sake of science._

She drew a bubbling beaker and a scalpel at opposite ends of the sentence.

_I'm not really interested in the dissection or experiment. I just want to see your Devilfruit powers._

"I'll give you a demonstration before I start then," Law grinned. So that was what she wanted. He did not want her watching as he cut a man open and proceeded to do unspeakable things with his innards. There was a small part of him that said he should not care if she wanted to watch something so gruesome that may or may not scar her for life.

Instead of dwelling on that though, he led her to where the guard was being kept, unsheathed his nodachi, created his Room and cut him into several pieces. Law was pleased. Lia looked throughly amused by his powers and how he unassembled and reassembled the guard. He spent the next hour contorting the poor guard while he explained how his Ope Ope no mi worked.

...

Green Island. We were going to dock there in the morning. The North Blue had mostly snow islands, but Green Island was where all of the tropical fruit in North Blue was grown. The fruit was able to grow there because there was a giant green house covering most of the island.

Law wanted to stock up on produce before heading to the Grand Line. There was also a large marine base stationed on the island because of the rarity of the goods grown there. Sure they were just apples, oranges and other seemingly common fruit, but when there is only one island on the whole ocean that grows them, it becomes very important. Law wanted to take out the marine base.

It felt like meaningless killing to me.

"I want to raise my bounty before we go to the Grand Line," he told me. He wanted me to walk through the crowed part of the market when citizens and marines were shopping. "You need to know what they are doing to find you."

_That is still no reason to attack the whole base. _

Law looked a bit peeved that I was refusing his orders. I had been around him long enough to know he liked to be in control. That was easy when your crew boarder line worshiped you.

"Do you not want revenge, Miss Lia?" He smirked. "After all, they did very horrible things to you and caused you quite a bit of trouble." The things they did to me were not unique in any way. They were nothing compared to what I was sure Law could come up with in less than a minute. The demonstration he gave me of his powers was enough to convince me to never, ever, fight him in anything more than a sparing session. They were really cool powers though.

_Revenge?_

I thought about it for a moment. I nodded once.

"Satisfied now?"

I nodded again. He dismissed me from his office with a wave of his hand.

...

The island was crowded. I was in the marketplace gathering information. Law still considered me unable to fight even though I beat two of the five me that had challenged me to sparring matches during my morning training. I managed to land hits on the other three. It wasn't my fault if I lost all fighting sprit when one decided to grab me buy the waist and lift me up and down in the air like I was two.

Leif was accompanying me. He had spiky light green hair and even lighter green eyes to match. He was one of the younger guys on the crew, only seventeen. Cook had given him a list of some fruit he wanted hand picked instead of in the bulk boxes the rest of the crew was loading on to the sub.

"Miss Lia, it is going to be crowded so I think you should hold on to me so we don't get separated," Leaf was also one of the few that did not treat me like a child. He blushed slightly when I nodded and took his hand.

It took three hours to gather all the things Cook wanted. We were in the gardening section of the market.

"Do you like those flowers?" Leif asked me. I had been staring at a cluster of bushes. "They are called gardenias. They bloom in summer," I smiled at him.

_They grew around the island I was born on._

"So you come from a summer island?" We began to walk back towards the market.

_The seasons changed. Winter, spring, summer, autumn._

"Did you get all of the information Captain asked for?" Leif asked suddenly. I nodded. "Good. Let's go back to the ship." He took my hand again and pulled me to the docks where the ship was submerged. I brushed against a marine on the way back. "Marine base," I though when I felt the contact. I saw gold. A lot of gold. A vault. A ship. A familiar face.

Revenge was a good reason to attack a marine base. It was an especially good reason to attack this one.

...

"Did you fine everything?" Captain asked.

"Yes, Captain,"

Leif went to drop off the food he had bought in the kitchen and then joined us in the navigation room. A table had been cleared in the middle of the room. Law pulled out a blank sheet of mapping paper and placed it in the middle of the table. Shachi, Pengin, Bepo and Sam were there too.

I summoned butterflies and sent them to everyone to share the information I had found. I picked up a pencil and quickly sketched the plans for the marine base and drew dots where guards were placed.

Law had a familiar smug grin on his face. The same grin he wore the whole time they raided the pirates on the last island. It was kind of creepy.

When I finished drawing, Law began asking me if I knew how the guards would react to a frontal assault and other various methods of attack. I could only tell him what I knew of standard marine protocols. No one had ever attacked this particular base before.

It took two hours before Law was satisfied with the plan. Shachi and Penguin would sneak in the back, get rid of the guards in front of the vault and open it. They would start bagging the gold while Law led the crew through the front doors as a distraction from the vault. When all the marines were taken care of, they would go to the vault and take the gold. Cook and I were going to stay on the ship.

...

The marines were trying to run a monopoly on the fruit. As close to a monopoly as they could get anyway. They were charging large fees to anyone that grew fruit on the island. You could be pardoned from these fees if you grew fruit for the marines. The marines shipped that fruit to other islands where they charged more for it, saying they were raising money to protect people.

The pirate ship we raided got their gold from one of the marine ships returning with money from the fruit sold. If one ship held that much gold, how much did the vault have? Lia only grinned when Law asked her.

Law did not care as much about the injustice as Lia did. Honestly, he did not care at all. The base was was a huge financial resource for the marines. When Law and his crew broke in, killed the marines, and emptied the vault, his bounty would sky rocket. It would also be a perfect form of revenge for Lia.

Rahzellia was edgy after the crew left the ship. Though she had read about the captain and seen his ability, she had never seen him or the rest of the crew really fight. Sixty million was a big bounty outside of the Grand Line, and she was sure Law was no amature when it came to a fight, but she simply did not know what was going on. Considering her power, job, and life relied on her knowing things, it was only natural that she hated not knowing things.

She set her sweater to the side. She had been spending time embroidering the Jolly Rodger on her clothes because she didn't wear the boiler suit. Law said she did not have to wear it, but a few of the guys complained and said she had to represent the Heart Pirates now that she was part of the crew. She had finished a few shirts and sweaters already. She was currently wearing her finished work of a light blue sweater with the Jolly Rodger stitched on the edges of her sleeves and around the v-shaped neckline. She also wore dark blue jeans and black boots that went up to just below her knees. A good pair of boots was always an excellent weapon.

Lia decided she would go to the kitchen and sweet write Cook out of a cup of tea and something sweet to calm her nerves. Her boots made small clicks as she walked down the metal hallway.

She paused before she opened the galley door. Was Cook talking to someone? No, he must be singing. He did that sometimes when he was alone. They were the only two on the sub. She opened the door. Her breath caught in her throat as she was immediately pinned to the galley wall by a single hand clamped around her neck.

She grabbed the huge marine's wrist attempting to lessen the pressure so she could breath. She kicked out with her legs, trying to hurt him or wiggle free. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Cook fighting two marines just outside the kitchen door.

Lia was panicking. She was running out of air. The marine was big enough to snap her neck and he was only using one arm. She did not want to let go of his wrist for fear she was stopping him from crushing her throat. She couldn't get her daggers. Cook was occupied with the marines that were filling the room.

The marine laughed at her pained face.

This brought Lia out of her death spiral of negative thoughts and pissed her off. "Use your powers, idiot," she remembered one of her informants telling her. She did.

Lia used the skin to skin contact to her advantage. "Worst fear," she thought, yanking the marine's fear from him. It was not one of those pretty purple butterflies she showed law. It was much larger, jet black and had very sharp teeth and a dark purple tongue lolling out of its mouth. "Nightmare!" She shouted in her mind. The creature flew at the marine, entering him in between his eyes.

He let Lia go instantly and opened his mouth to scream in horror, but before he could, Lia slit his throat with one of her daggers. She spared the fallen marine no time as she hurried over to help Cook with the dozen marines that were flooding the room.

Cook watched as she moved like a ghost through the crowd. She used her daggers like stilettos, stabbing each marine she passed once in a lethal spot. She moved on to another before the last one were twenty in all. Cook killed a little over half because he had already started fighting when Lia decided she wanted tea.

"What the fuck happened?" Shachi exclaimed when he came into the galley. Captain and Leif were right behind him.

"Well, it sure as hell wasn a friendly get together," Cook replied blandly.

The three men stared at the galley turned grave yard. Cook and Lia were sitting in the middle of it with cups of tea.

"I told you to run if there was trouble, Miss Lia," Law frowned. He could see a bruise forming on her neck.

"She was in her room when they came, Captain. She helped out as well as anyone else would of though."

"What happened to this one?" Leif asked, pointing to the marine that had grabbed Lia. She pointed to her throat.

"He looks terrified," Shachi commented. He had moved closer to Lia to see if she had any more wounds or was in shock.

_I used my powers on him._

"You can use your powers to attack?" Law asked. He had moved Shachi to the side so he could inspect the bruise on her throat. "Is you movement obstructed in any way?" He asked while she wrote her explanation. She shook her head. "Have you tasted blood?" She shook her head again. "Are you dizzy or light headed?" Nope. "Trouble breathing or swallowing?"

_Hurts to swallow._

She wrote to the side of her paper. She took a sip of tea, flinching slightly when she swallowed it.

"It is just a bruise then. Let me know immediately if it starts swelling or if you have trouble breathing," He ordered. Lia nodded and then put her pen down indicating she was done writing her explanation.

Law checked Cook's wounds before reading it. Cook had a few cuts and bruises but was fine. Leif had fetched a first aid kit and Law disinfected and bandaged him.

_I take memories from people. I took the memory of his worst fear, then I sent it back into him and trapped him in it. It takes more power than taking normal memories because fears are buried deep inside the mind and harder to get to. It can not be used on everyone. It puts a lot of mental strain on the person but does not cause any physical harm. They just see their worst fear over and over again. A strong person can break out of it though._

"Can you take someone out of that state once you have trapped them?"

_Yes. I have used it as a form of torture before._

"Can you alter what they are seeing?"

_Yes_.

"That's a scary power, Lia-chan," Shachi frowned.

_I dont use it often. Its tiring, and I have to take time to take the memory, which could leave me open for an attack. It is a last resort._

"Can you do anything else with your power?" Law was annoyed that she had kept something so powerful from him.

_The physical world is your operating room, them mental world is mine._

That calmed him to a degree. He remembered she told him she had shown him the basics in the beginning.

"Multiplication and division?" he smirked. She smiled back. She was obviously tired. Law wondered briefly if her powers strained her as much as his did him. He applied a balm that would help heal her bruise, which was clearly in the shape of one large hand, and sent her to bed.

Law had an urge to dissect the man who left that mark and preserve his brain in a glass jar as a reminder of what happened to people that hurt his butterfly.

He did not resist that urge.

...

**I did not think I would get so many views so quickly. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and favorited and read this story. I think it was Law. Law attracts people with his awesomeness. :)**

**I am a bit worried that after this chapter people might think Lia is getting too powerful. I actually feel she is kinda weak, so thoughts please on her power! Next chapter will have fluff. Fluffy fluff. Thank you so much for reading everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I have a favor to ask everyone. Apparently I am horrible at coming up with islands for the Grand Line, but once I know what kind of island it is, like the weather (snow, desert, fall, spring) I can some how suddenly come up with a background story and adventure for the Heart Pirates. I would like everyone to R&R an idea for an island. I will give you credit for the island if I decide to use it at the beginning or end of the chapter for however long the arc lasts. Feel free to make it as weird as possible.**

**I feel like I should say I don't own one piece here, so I don't own it. There would be trouble if I did.**

**Enjoy!**

In the morning, after the bodies were dumped, the galley cleaned, and the brain preserved, Law gathered everyone on the deck.

"It is time," he told the crew. Men started to whisper excitedly. "We are going to the Grand Line!" Cheers erupted among the men.

It was a three day journey to Reverse Mountain. Most of the men were hyper and jumpy during those days. Law worked in his office or with Bepo reviewing maps. Though he hid it well, Lia could see he was excited too.

Lia was on the deck when the mountain came into view. She hung on to the rail as the sub raced up it.

"Its a giant whale!" Penguin yelled as they passed the creature.

"Ai! Ai! Ai! My compass!"

"Bepo. The log pose." Law reminded him.

"That was close," the bear sighed. He sniffed the air. "Captain, a storm is coming,"

"Everyone inside. Prepare to submerge."

...

"Why is everything red?"

"It looks scary. Why did we come here?"

"This was where the log thing was pointing,"

"Make it point somewhere else then,"

"Didnt you hear Captain? We have to wait here so it can,"

"Captain also said we were going to stay at an inn here,"

"Well, hell,"

"Red is only a color,"

"Its a fall island. the leaves are red. That's all."

"Still looks creepy as hell,"

"There's a scientific explanation."

"To hell with that!"

"Dont curse, Lia-chan is here!"

No one wanted to leave the sub. I though it was hilarious. Were they all so edgy when there was no snow on the ground?

_Akai Island. Fall island. Very friendly towns people._

I showed Law what I knew.

"Have you been here before?"

_No, an informant has. Years ago. What I know is all he told me. We were looking for a profit at the time so we did not spend much time on peaceful places._

"Shachi, Penguin, we're going," Law called. "We need to know if they are still friendly and when the log pose sets, Miss Lia."

I nodded and followed him off the sub.

The island was very pretty. The air was crisp and cool, unlike the biting air of the islands of the North Blue. I was very comfortable in my sweater dress and stockings. It had a hand warmer in front big enough to hold my notebook and pen. That is where I chose to stitch a yellow Jolly Rodger over the black material.

The houses and other buildings were built into little mounds that reminded me of pictures of hobbit homes I saw in the books I read as a child. The homes blended in well with the nature. If there weren't colorful doors and signs at every entrance, I might not have seen half of the constructions.

The towns people looked frightened of us. It was clear we were pirates. Even if we were not, the sight of Law's nodachi could be rather unsettling to a peaceful person.

"Ah, so there are pirates running around town," an elderly voice exclaimed. An old man dressed in gray robes walked towards us. He had a walking stick and moved with a slight limp. He looked at Law with kind brown eyes. "So what do you want from us? We do not have much. This is a poor town. But I suppose we do have a few baubles. Precious to us though, not the bank," the old man laughed. "I am the mayor of the small town. Everyone calls me Oak, don't know why they just do. So why are pirates here? You are pirates right?"

Law opened his mouth to speak.

"This isn't the place to talk. How rude of me. You should come to my home for tea. We can be comfortable there." The man began to walk towards a house down the path.

_Friendly_.

I held up my notebook for Law to see. He huffed. He was going to grow inpatient with the old man. I found his annoyance amusing.

The old man led us into his house and motioned for us to sit at the table while he made tea. The table was a kotasu. It had four sides meant for four people. Including the old man, there were five people. Law sat down on a side where he could see both doors in the house leading outside and to the kitchen. I was going to have Shachi slide over a bit so I could squeeze next to him, but Law grabbed my wrist, and pulled me into his lap.

I froze. My mind attempted to process what was happening and while it was doing that, Law was sealing all means of escape by sliding one arm around my stomach, and the other over my chest, above my breasts. He rested his chin on top of my head.

"C-captain!" Shachi whispered. He over came shock first.

"She needs skin to skin contact to work. He will be closer to me and talk to me because I am the captain," Law explained. The two calmed down at the sensible explanation. I did not. I pulled out my notebook and rested it on his leg and began to write.

_This is sexual harassment._

Law took my pen and crossed out sexual. I circled harassment. Law tapped the back of my hand twice, signaling that he wanted to use my butterflies to talk. I sent him one.

"I am not touching you any where that could be deemed inappropriate," he wrote the word "teasing" after crossing out harassment.

_The victim gets to decide._

"There was only room for three people, Miss Lia. Where were you planning on sitting?"

_Next to Shachi._

"You would rather sit with him than me? I am devastated." I could feel him grinning.

_It would not have been appropriate to sit by you with out an order._

"Why is that?" he chuckled softly.

_Because you are the captain and Shachi and Penguin have higher ranks than me._

"You assume I care about rank?"

_You are a control freak._

"Am I really?"

_Your office and the infirmary are meticulously organized and alphabetized, you hate taking orders, and you get pissed whenever someone even thinks about challenging your orders._

"Are you giving me a phycological evaluation? Please continue,"

_No. You are harassing me. Bullies don't get to be humored. _

Law chuckled again.

"Here we are," Oak said, entering the room. "Isn't that sweet, cuddling with your girlfriend to keep her warm," he handed me tea. I made sure to touch his hand so I could gather information. His mind was an open book. I smiled at him sweetly. "In my day, pirates left their girls at home and they waited for them. I guess the pirates got mad of em marrying while they were still at sea, or maybe the girls got tired of the pirates dying in the Grand Line," The old man went on and on.

Law continued to tease me. He would poke me in the side randomly, or squeeze me if I tried to move.

_Law, I'm on my knees in between you legs._

"Think of how that sounds to a man, Miss Lia. Are you sexually harassing me?"

I knew he was smirking at me. I just knew it. I took a deep breath.

_No. I'm not a sadistic bully. I am simply warning you. I am in the perfect position to kick you in an organ I am sure you would like to keep._

"I dont see any reason to attack a peaceful town," Law replied to the old man. Law had succeeded in distracting me fully. I had not heard a word Oak had said. "My crew will restock and we will leave when the log pose sets. Thank you very much for the tea,"

"Any time, any time. Be careful out there. Keep your girl safe,"

"You don't need to worry about her,"

When we left the house, I immediately hid behind Shachi.

"Im hurt Lia-chan," Law grinned. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Are you trying to act the age you look?" he continued. My cheeks were hot.

"How long does it take for the log pose to set, Lia-chan?" Shachi asked. I sent the three a butterfly. It took twenty-four hours to set. There was nothing off about the island either. It really was as peaceful as it looked.

"Why don't we celebrate making it to the Grand Line then?"

"Really Captain?" Penguin asked. Shachi grinned.

"Why not?" The crew members raced to the sub to spread the good news, leaving me alone with Law. He closed the distance between us and took my hand.

"I cant have a member of my crew getting lost can I?" he asked.

_No wonder the papers call you evil._

"I wouldn't call this evil," He grinned. "What you threatened to do could be defined as evil. I haven't harmed you once,"

_You nearly triggerd a heart attack through the shock you gave me. How is that not physically harmful?_

"I did not know you had such a strong reaction to my touch. I think we will have fun together Miss Rahzellia," he smirked. I could see the sub now. I yanked my hand out of his and ran to it. I was sure I was blushing a very bright red.

Trafalgar Law was a very, very dangerous man.

...

Law watched as Lia danced with the crew. He had felt a pull in his stomach similar to dread when Shachi pulled her out of her seat when the music started. It did not let up when Penguin claimed the next dance. He did not want to even acknowledge the nearly murderous rage he felt when one of the men from town asked her to dance. Leif pulled her away to dance before she could give the man an answer though.

The crew kept taking turns dancing with her, obliterating any chance a man from the island could have with her. Law soon saw why everyone wanted to dance with her, aside from the fact she was female. Women thought she was adorable and thought the men who danced with her were Lia's friends and no one that was friends with such an adorable girl could be a bad person. They were using her as a wingman. Law laughed when he realized it.

He was surprised when she joined him at the bar. She sent him a butterfly. It was a memory of the last crew member she danced with telling her to stay with captain or Bepo because the men here looked at her the wrong way. There was an after image of Bepo and then a glass of ginger ale. Law ordered her the drink. She was flushed from all of the dancing.

"So you like Bepo more than me too?"

_He hasn't harassed or used me today._

"Is there anyone else you prefer over me?" so he could minimize her contact with them. Where did that thought come from? He had only continued to tease her earlier so she wouldn't notice how fast his heart had been beating. He did not understand why it had beat like that in the first place. It was not the first time he had held a woman.

_You are okay when you don't decide to sexually harass me._

"So Shachi has been knocked down the list for using you to get other women?" Law smirked.

_Shachi and Penguin did not use me. They honestly wanted to dance. The guys just saw the women flock them after they danced with me._

She paused for a moment.

_Leif did not use me either. He stopped flirting with a girl to save me._

"Where has Leif-ya gone?" Law asked, looking around the room.

_Upstairs. Oh, there goes Shachi._

Law watched as a girl dragged his friend up the stairs. Lucky bastard. Law saw Lia stretch and stand.

"Where are you going?" he demanded a bit more harshly than he intended.

_Back to the sub._

"Not fond of one night stands?" he teased.

_One of my informants, she was employed by me, not just a volunteer, had a motto. She would do anything if it was fun with the exceptions of drugs and sex._

"And you, Miss Lia?"

_I think its a damn good way to live life. Goodnight Law._

"Goodnight. Bepo is just outside the door. Have him walk you to the sub." She nodded and waved good bye half way out of the bar.

Law wanted to be the one to walk his butterfly back to the sub, but he had to make sure the crew stayed out of trouble.

She was an important asset to the crew he told himself. If she got hurt or kidnapped or killed it would put the crew in danger. That was why he felt disturbed when she left his sight. That was why he did not like seeing a man outside the crew talk to her. What if she fell in love and decided to stay on an island? That nightmare trick she used back in the North Blue was enough to keep Law from forcing her to stay with him.

Law stopped himself. He would cross that bridge when, no, if they got there. His butterfly would not leave them. She was happy with the Heart Pirates. She smiled when she danced with them, even the ones using her. She wouldn't leave a place where she was happy.

...

A butterfly fluttered over Law's hand for a moment before landing. Lia was bored and she had no restraint while letting Law know that. They were in his office. He was working at his desk, writing notes on a dissection he had just performed on an interesting creature they had found on the last island. It had looked like a monkey, but had scales like a reptile. He sent the crew to catch a few so he could dissect them. Were they cold blooded? What did they eat? Why did they have scales? Were they permanent or did they shed? Would they be useful in any way?

The crew had captured two. They suffered several deep cuts for their work, which Law quickly patched up. He had fun dissecting the monkeys. They were warm blooded and their scales shed. They seemed to be a sort of armor for the creatures. They held no medicinal purposes, sadly.

Lia was on the couch across from Law's desk. She had removed her boots and tucked her feet under her. She held one of Law's medical books. She had read all of his fiction books. Most of them were horror and explained in detail torture scenes where the victim was mutilated beyond repair before a painful, drawn out death. There were only so many times you could read a torture scene before you begin to realize that the victim would have died three hours in, not three months later.

The butterfly she sent Law commented on how convenient the sub was compared to a classic ship. When a storm came they could avoid the worst of it by simply diving down into the sea. Sure they had gotten sucked into an underwater whirlpool once, but that had just thrown them around a bit.

Law asked her how she was enjoying the variety of medical books when he sent the butterfly back. She just stared at him. He had seen her grow restless while reading nonfiction. He knew it was not her favorite. Her expression lightened slightly. Law began to read her the results of the dissection. He was surprised she paid attention. He would have though she had grown tired of the subject of medicine when she grew tired of the book on the same subject. She asked him frequent questions, making his report more in depth than he had originally planned.

"If you are bored, why don't you go help the men with their chores?" he asked her. She glared at him.

_They wont let me._

"Why not?" The men would usually do anything for a break.

_They kept telling me I was a girl so I didn't have to. Cook lets me help sometimes but never for long. All my clothes are marked, and my room is clean._

She was grumbling now. Law didn't like it.

"Then find something else to do besides complain," he snapped.

She shot him a look that told him she would if she could before returning the medical book to it's proper place and leaving his office.

Law regretted making her leave slightly. He knew she had trouble communicating with the crew. It took time to write down replies to questions and it made her too slow to reply to banter that consumed most of the conversations between his crew. Her power might have solved this if the crew didn't flinch when a butterfly touched them.

Law wondered how long it would take for her voice to come back. He asked her a while ago how long it took the last time she lost it. Six months. It had already been four, but phycological wounds took time and were unpredictable. He couldn't see any other signs of PTSD. She showed no signs of nightmares or flashbacks during fights. There were no panic attacks or any other sign. Law was more frustrated with the fact that he couldn't measure her recovery like he could with injuries or illness. Her condition was simply a waiting game. Law hated waiting.

"Captain," Bepo knocked on his office door and then opened it. "We've docked." Law put on his hat and handed Bepo his nodachi. Maybe the island would solve his problems.


	5. Chapter 5

"Its hot," Shachi complained.

"Its a desert. Its supposed to be hot," Penguin said.

"This hot?" Shachi asked, skeptical. Penguin looked at the sky. The sun was so bright, he was not sure the sky was blue.

"Maybe not this hot."

"How hot is it anyway?" Shachi looked around.

"Like the place has a built in thermometer. It isn't a boiler room."

The two continued to bicker while they walked through the ruins.

"Help!" Shachi and Penguin looked at each other. "Help! Anyone!" The two ran towards the voice.

"Hahahaha! The ruins are deserted you idiot. You should not have run here!" A huge man in a ragged brown cloak laughed. He had cornered a boy who was about ten. The boy was dressed in ragged clothes, with a new cloak rapped around his shoulders. "Now give me back what is mine!"

"It isn't yours if you were stupid enough to loose it in the first place!" the boy yelled back.

"Why you little-"

"Aw, don't hit him," Shachi groaned.

"You're ten times his size. That's not fair. Makes you look like a coward too,"

"Kid is right anyway. Just tell his mom or something." Shachi and Penguin were sticking their heads over the wall the boy was cornered against.

"The brat doesn't have parents. Stay out of this! This is none of your business!"

"Kid asked for help didn't he?" Shachi grinned.

"The hell are you doing yelling at a kid with no parents? He's gotta live doesn't he?" Penguin justified. The man growled.

"So he can become a lowly pirate like you?"

"If you arn't going to do anything about his situation, you have no right to complain," Penguin shot back.

"You should get the hell out of here before we show you why people don't like pirates," Shachi's voice was low and menacing. The man scowled but turned away and left.

"Hey kid!" Shachi began to climb over the wall. Penguin followed. "How hot is it out here? Its gotta be enough to cook a guy out here right?"

"Um, n-no. Its about one oh two,"

"You're kidding!" Shachi yelled. "Of all the islands we come to the one literally hot as hell!"

"We are from a winter island," Penguin told the boy while Shachi declared that they were going to bake in the sun and become a tasty snack for whatever wildlife was on the island. "I'm Penguin. The idiot over there is Shachi,"

"I'm Nathan. Thanks for scaring him away."

"No problem. You have to stop that screaming for help thing though. Even if you don't wanna be a pirate when you grow up you're still a guy," Penguin lectured. Nathan hung his head. "We won't die out here from the heat will we?"

"Not as long as you have water and don't go into the desert."

"Shachi! Nathan says you won't get killed by the fires of hell if you buy us both lunch!"

"No way!" Shachi yelled. "I am getting hungry though. You know everything about this place, right kid,"

"Yeah," Nathan nodded.

"Then you'll be our guide today. We'll pay you in food," They started walking back to the town.

"Lia-chan is gathering information about the island," Penguin whispered.

"Yeah, but she needs to touch someone to work right? Everyone is wearing cloaks and crap,"

"We turn the kid into a willing informant and Captain and Lia-chan will praise us," Penguin grinned.

"Exactly. Kid, where's a good place with sake?" Shachi called and Nathan happily led the pirates into town towards booze and food.

...

_What am I going to do with a yellow cloak? Honestly?_

I glared at the cloth Law was holding up. "They don't have black," he replied with a straight face.

_People would have heat strokes if they wore black here. I like the grey one._

"I do not. Crew colors are black, yellow, and white."

_A cloak in grey is so much more useful though. It won't attract heat like black, be flashy like yellow, or show dirt like white!_

Law glared at me. He knew I was being practical instead of frivolous. I think that was the only reason I was now wearing my new grey cloak while we walked through town looking for a bar.

The sun here would burn my skin in minutes. I never could develop a tan and burned easily. Law didn't complain when I dragged him into the first clothing store I saw when I explained about how strong the sun was. He didn't have to worry about burning. His skin was already tan with resistance to the evil rays.

Law was already upset that everyone was covered here, meaning it would be harder to gather information. We would have to go to a bar where Law would have to introduce me to the bartender or a waitress, or even worse, join in with another group of people in the hopes that I would have skin to skin contact with one person that knew what we wanted to know. I had a feeling he would be more comfortable cornering some poor man in an alley for information. I smiled at the thought.

Law noticed my amusement and asked me why I was smiling. I sent him a butterfly showing him the image I had of him with his nodachi drawn and at the neck of some poor man while I gathered information.

Law smirked. "You wouldn't oppose the idea now that yoi have shared it with me would you?" The sadist was actually going to do it! "It would be so much easier, and faster."

Before I could answer back the crowd parted in front of us. Men in white cloaks and one in a gold cloak approached us.

_Royalty. Summons._

I showed Law past memories of Kings and Queens sending servants to bring me to their homes. I did not like them.

The men all knelt on one knee. The one in the gold cloak spoke.

"Miss Butterfly, our prince asks for your services,"

_How can he ask if he is not here?_

"I speak for him, Miss," he explained when he read why I wrote.

_Too heavy a statement to be true. So be it. What is his question?_

"I-I do not know Miss." His face looked panicked.

_Go back and ask him then. Or have him come back and ask me._

"My prince does not know the question, Miss. Everything will be explained at the palace,"

I looked at Law. He nodded.

_My captain must accompany me._

"Of course Miss! Anything as long as you hear us out!"

"We have a custom where we come from," Law began. "We shake hands when making a deal with another. We will agree to hear your prince's request, and you will guarantee our safety,"

"I swear upon the House of Sand that you shall not be harmed," Law held out a hand and the man took it. I held mine out. He seemed a bit hesitant, but did not refuse me. He was being very careful not to cause offense. I could literally see why.

I gave Law the information I gathered. He asked for a butterfly.

"How much would you charge for a job like this?"

_Room and board, supplies, and fifty percent above my normal price._

"Is it worth the time?"

_I think it is._

"Is it worth my time?"

_Room and board for the crew. Log Pose takes five days. Seems like a good way to kill time._

"Who doesn't like solving riddles with your life on the line?"

_Sounds like a perfect game for you!_

...

The palace was white and gold. Like most of the buildings on the island, it had only two stories above ground. Below the ground there were three more floors. When Law asked about the layout the guard explained that it was to keep the palace cool during the day and warm at night. Law was glad to see that Lia had taken off her cloak when they entered the palace. She wasn't wearing anything spectacular underneath, just a T-shirt with his Jolly Rodger and jeans. Law did not know why he hated the cloak. He actually hated the whole idea of one and tried to lessen the feeling by having her wear one in his colors but she rejected them swiftly and logically. Law decided he would design the embroidery that would go on the cloak. He would make it detailed and an absolute pain to sew.

Lia took Law's hand to establish communication when they entered the throne room. The room was white and gold like the rest of the palace, but a dark purple was incorporated into the room. For example, there was a dark purple rug on the golden floor in the middle of the room. The throne also had purple cushions and the prince was wearing purple robes under white. There was a low table place in the middle of the rug. The prince rose from his throne, motioning for the guards on either side to stay.

"Welcome to the Sand Palace of Dune kingdom. I am Prince Aqil," He walked to the table while he spoke. Like Law, Aqil's skin was tan. Lia found it odd he wore little jewelry. Only one ring and a thin gold circlet around his head to show his status. He was also young, around his mid twenties. Aqil motioned to the table. Lia moved forward, bringing Law to the table.

"I am Trafalgar Law. This is Rahzellia, the Butterfly,"

"I have heard many rumors of your work, Miss Rahzellia. Do you work with her Mr. Trafalgar?"

"She is currently sailing under me as part of my crew,"

"You are a merchant, I assume,"

"A pirate," Law corrected. He enjoyed the uneasy look the prince tried to hide. Aqil motioned for everyone to sit at the low table.

_We have the upper hand. He is nervous and desperate._

Lia informed him when she saw Law felt that the prince's suggestive motions were subtle orders.

"Shall we discuss business then? I have a crew to get back to."

"Yes, of course," Aqil cleared his throat. "For nearly three years this land has been falling into poverty. I have done what I can to help it. I have sold my treasures and hired more servants than I need in order to keep money circulating and somehow help the economy. The cause of this is a beast that has blocked trading across the desert."

"Miss Rahzellia deals in information, not beast taming,"

"The beast is clever. It demands travelers to answer a riddle before they may pass. If one does not answer correctly the beast will eat the travelers."

"I suggest you study your riddles then,"

"The beast has made us a deal. If someone can answer five riddles correctly in a row, it will allow us unlimited passage. We have been trying for months. We write riddles down and bring them back and have our wisest men solve them, but the creature changes the riddles! We are loosing people! Not only to the beast but to starvation and illness." The prince took Lia's hands. "I will give you anything within my power if you can solve the riddles and save us from the beast,"

Lia turned towards Law and nodded. She tore a piece of paper from her notebook. It was a contract. It guaranteed room and board for two days for the attempt of removing of the beast and room and board for the full duration of their stat on the island as well as a sum of money for a successful removal of it. If they failed or succeeded, the prince was not to call the marines to alert them of their presence on the island.

"Why didn't you clean them out? He was willing," Law asked when they headed back to the ship. Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, and Leif would join them at the palace while the rest would stay at an inn in town.

_It is good business. Return customers have a lower risk rate in general and he will give me free advertising. The whole island will know who was responsible for saving the island and the name Butterfly will go down in history._

"You have no use for fame," Law observed.

_No. But it is useful. This job will announce to the world that I am back. It could announce that I am part of the Heart Pirates, giving me a bounty and possibly raising yours. It will also tell my informants that I am alive._

Law saw Lia frown. Her face was harder to see with the horrid cloak covering it.

"You said there were five of them. Do you miss them?"

_Yes. They are my nakama. I miss them all the time._

"What will you do when you are reunited with them?" Law felt as if the ground below him could fall away at any moment. Did she plan on leaving?

_I will need to adjust a bit because I am part of your crew. I imagined I would keep two with me and send three to gather information for business and for your plans, kind of like always._

"Lia-chan!" Penguin's call saved Law from responding. He was relieved to say the least.

"What's with the cloak?" Shachi asked.

"You aren't very smart for an adult. She would burn with out it," a kid chimed in. Penguin rubbed his head harshly.

"We thought you might have a little trouble finding information so we hired a tour guide," Shachi grinned. Lia smiled at the insight the two mechanics had.

Law filled them in on the day's events. Shachi and Penguin were excited about spending the night at the palace. It was automatically decided that Nathan would come with them. Law did not care as long as he didn't cause trouble. Lia thought it was cute that the guys had somewhat taken in the boy. They mumbled something about how he would be useful to Lia-chan before they ran off to the sub to spread the news to the others.

...

The water was very relaxing. There were lotus petals and blooms floating in the water. Lotus flowers were a symbol for rebirth and unification. They were also very pretty.

The prince did his best to make the palace as relaxing as possible. He even made one floor accessible to women only for my comfort and Law's displeasure.

I reassured him several times that no one in the palace held any malice towards us. He glared at me though and found a loop hole in the rule. Bepo wasn't a man. He was male but he was a bear. He was also part of the crew. He was now my room mate for as long as we were here.

Law was becoming overprotective of me. I would do the same thing in his position. I was a huge asset to the crew and could mean the difference between life and death in this dangerous part of the world. It would get better though. We just hadn't found our balance yet. Everything would be better when we did.

A girl rushed forward with a towel when I stretched and rose from the water. She led me to a room with clothes laid out.

"Tonight is to be a celebration," she explained. She was a very pretty girl. Her skin was tan and hair dark. Her eyes were a very warm brown. She seemed to be head of the female staff here as she ordered the other girls about. "It will be a formal event. Our prince hopes you will find something to your liking here, but there will be no offense taken if you would like us to fetch something from your ship to wear," she smiled.

I chose a white and midnight blue outfit. It was one of the least revealing, only showing half of my middle instead of all of it. It showed a small amount of cleavage, something I wouldn't buy to wear around the ship, but would be comfortable in outside. The skirt was a sheer white layer over a midnight blue fabric that matched the top. It fell past my feet, which was hemmed in record time, and split up to mid thigh. My shoulders were bare. I was given a white wrap with golden edges to cover them if I wished, and a pair of sandals with a small heel.

A shy girl, no more than fifteen, did my hair. I gave her my butterfly pin so she would be sure to incorporate it into the design. She did a wonderful job. She pulled the front of my hair back into multiple braids that secured my pin at the back of my head, and pulled the rest of my hair into a large loose braid that fell down my back.

I thanked each of the girls with a bow. They accepted my thanks graciously. They had their doubts about how a tiny girl could defeat a large beast, but knowledge held a large part in it's defeat. I had demonstrated knowledge of their culture, giving the girls hope of success.

The guys complimented me on my clothes when I entered the room where the festivities were being held. Instead of a large dining table for a formal dinner, there were smll tables for groups to sit and tables with food at either side of the room. Nobles and other people mingles with each other. The guys said everyone else would be jealous that they couldn't see me now. I smiled and laughed with them. They had changed clothes as well and were now wearing white robes with gold lining. I almost couldnt find Law because he had changed into the same thing. He also wasn't wearing his hat.

_You will catch a cold if you do not dry your hair properly._

I told him when I saw his hair was damp. He took a second to look me up and down. His eyes landed on the exposed skin of my stomach.

"That is a myth. I'm keeping my body temperature down. Knife or bullet?" Law and the others did come from a winter climate. He must be taking the heat worse than me. I was used to changing temperatures. I tilted my head and blinked at his query. "The scar," he clarified.

_Oh. Knife. Bandits. I was thirteen._

Law waited for more.

_They decided to rob me. I got mouthy hoping I could make them think I could read their minds and scare them. Did not work. They stabbed me, took my stuff, and left. A traveler found me and stopped me from bleeding out until he got me to a doctor._

"Did things like that happen often while you were young?"

_All the time._

Law was lost in thought after that. I let him think, but stayed close incase I needed help with something.

The prince made a speech about the future and how things would work out for the best and how creating new alliances outside of the World Government would benefit them.

Shachi and Penguin were right. The boy, Nathan, did help me. It was through him that I learned how horrible the poverty was and how many people the creature was devouring on a weekly basis. His father and mother had been teachers and were taken by the creature. Nathan did not fully understand Aqil's speech, but he got the basics and cheered as loud as everyone else.

We would journey into the desert in the morning to defeat the beast. I had solved various puzzles against grandmasters, beaten the game masters of many islands, walked through labyrinths, planned and succeeded at creating chaos on many islands, but I had never matched wits with sphinx before. I was looking forward to it.

...

**Hi! I'm so happy right now! I have been receiving so many emails from people following and favoriting this story! Every time I go to check my email I get really excited! Thank you for reading everyone! Again, I need ideas for islands. Tell me if Law feels OOC too. he is such a hard character to do! Possessive, then distant, sadistic, but kind to his friends, he's like a girl with all the emotions lol. We all love him though! I will try to post again soon. I had chapters backed up before I published but Im trying not to post them back to back because there would be a long wait once I was out of them, and I think that would suck.**


	6. Chapter 6

"You aren't going to wear a pretty dress like last night?" Law smirked. Lia glared at him and pulled her hood further over her face. She was wearing jeans and a T-shirt like yesterday afternoon and her cloak. Law was teasing her to take his mind off of the heat. It was only nine in the morning and it was scorching. Why did people choose to live here? Why did they not just pack up and move to a nice fall island?

"We are almost there Miss Butterfly." The guard pointed towards the horizon. It was the same guard that had asked them to come to the castle. He wore armor and his gold cloak. He also carried a sword and shield. "You can see the beast now." There was a small lump on the edge of the horizon.

"How big is it?" Law wondered aloud.

"Very. Bigger than a house, but smaller than the palace."

_You have seen it?_

"Yes. I was chosen to bring riddles back. I have seen it devour many people," The guard grimaced.

_How big can you make one of your rooms?_

"Are you thinking of fighting it?"

_No. I'm thinking of you fighting it._

"Funny," Law was clearly not amused. "I can cover the whole sub, but that is my limit," he told her after she continued to stare.

_That should be enough._

"I thought you could just steal the answers to the riddles,"

_That might not be an option._

Lia frowned.

_It might work, or it might not. What if it is not alive? What if it thinks in a language I do not know? I might overload if I just touch it and think 'riddles'._

"Overload?" Law smirked at the word. it sounded like one Penguin or Shachi would use while describing machines.

_It is a big problem. I'll faint and get a really high fever and loose memories!_

"How do you plan on beating it then?" Law stored that bit of information away for later, wondering how long the symptoms lasted and if it was related with the loss of her voice.

_By answering the riddles._

Law stared at her.

_I'm not an idiot. I've heard hundreds of riddles and I am sure I can work riddles out if I need to._

"I hope that thing is smaller than the sub," Law sighed.

_Thank you so much for the overwhelming confidence and belief in my ability. I'm over come with joy._

Law rolled his eyes at her.

"Hello little ones." Law and Lia looked up. The head of a human, body of a lion, and wings of a bird loomed above them. "I suppose you wish to pass. Ah, Ra is with you. You should know about me then," it's tail swished as it looked to the guard and back at them. Sand flew as it sat down. How big was the sub again?

_Hello_.

"Do you not speak little one?"

_I do not. May I answer your riddles in writing?_

"You may," the sphinx smiled. "You want to challenge me for unlimited passage." Lia nodded.

_May I touch you?_

"Why would you want to do that little one?"

_I don't think I will ever see a sphinx again. I consider meeting you a very special moment and honor in my short life. Touching you would heighten the experience and make me feel as if I am not dreaming._

The sphinx laughed. "As you wish little one," The creature held out a paw. Lia rubbed it gently. The fur was filled with sand but quite soft.

_Thank you. I am ready to begin._

"Very well. If you feed me I will live, however if you give me a drink, I will die. What am I?"

_You are a fire._

"Correct Little one. You may pass now or continue."

I would like to continue please.

"Very well. What is so delicate that saying it's name breaks it?"

Law watched as Lia thought. She shifted from one foot to another. She did this for a few minutes before writing down her answer.

_Silence_.

"Correct little one. What occurs once in a minute, twice in a moment, but not once in a thousand years?"

Lia though for a moment.

_Can you repeat the riddle please?_

The sphinx repeated. Lia bit her lip.

_The letter M._

"Correct little one. You are much fun. No one has come this far before, but you seem to be struggling. You have answered three riddles and there are three little ones here. I will let all of you pass. I would wait happily for your return,"

_I would like to answer all of the riddles please._

"Very well. He who makes me has no need of me. He who buys me has no use for me. He who needs me can neither see nor feel me. What am I?"

Law watched as Lia fidgeted. She bit her lip until Law thought that he would see blood. Her breathing became uneven and she grew pale.

"Do you not know little one?" The sphinx asked. It licked it's lips. "Such a shame." It stood.

"She is still thinking," Law protested. The sphinx stopped to look at Law. Lia shook her notebook to get the creature's attention.

_A coffin._

"Very good little one." The sphinx sat back down. "Are you ready for the last one?" Lia nodded. "If you break me, I do not stop working. If you touch me, I may be snared. If you loose me, nothing will matter. What am I?" Lia did not show any signs of panic. Instead she wrote her answer immediately.

_You are a heart._

"Correct," The sphinx stood and stepped back. "You now have unlimited passage,"

_You must think me an idiot._

"You are the most cleaver person I have seen in a long time," the creature smiled kindly.

_I have just risked my life five times over for three yards of sand._

It smirked. "You knew?" It laughed. Lia sent a butterfly to Law.

_It was nice meeting you, but I have a job. Survival of the fittest, you understand._

"Room,"

"You are going to fight me little one? You panicked over a bit of logic."

_Things are not always as they seem. A master of riddles should know that._

"Shambles."

"What is happening?" Law cut the sphinx into pieces, separating the body, head and wings. He continued to cut it into smaller pieces until he was sure they could not pull themselves back together. He then buried half the creature in sand.

"Satisfied?" he asked the guard when he was finished.

"Y-yes. T-that was, I don't, how, thank you!" He spluttered.

Law turned to walk back to the palace. "Explain," he ordered Lia.

_What was something so big going to eat in the middle of the desert? Humans were a perfect food source. Quick to reproduce and easy to hunt. Why would it give up the perfect food source? It would not._

"It lied then,"

_It had too much pride to lie. It drank in my compliments like a kitten laps up milk. It just said unlimited passage. It did not say to where. It let the towns people fill in the blank. Its a common trick._

"I would have had to kill it no matter what."

_Yes. Not only did it not say to where, it did not say for who. I would have been answering riddles until next year, and that is if no one was born and not including the other town!_

"Do you always bite your lip when you panic?"

_No. I was faking to see how long it would take for it to loose patience in case I did not know the answer to a riddle. _

Lia saw the look on Law's face.

_To fool your enemies, Law. I need four things to survive not counting basics like food and shelter. Knowledge, speed, acting skills, and nakama. Not having one effects another._

"How often do you use these acting skills, Miss Butterfly?"

_How often do you experiment on your crew?_

Law glared at her. The look would have frozen any man.

_That would be how much offense I took to that question._

Law put a hand on the hood over her head. Lia though it was an apology of some sort. He probably did not want to say it aloud because he had an obligation to protect his crew, making the question justified, no matter how much it hurt. She hoped that not removing his hand was a sign that she accepted the apology.

"Have you decided how you are going to put my Jolly Rodger on your cloak?"

_Not yet._

"Good. I have a design in mind."

...

The remainder of the time spent on Dune island was in celebration. Law was regarded as a hero, something he hated, and Lia was seen as a genius, something she was used to. Law thought about kidnapping a few people to dissect but Lia's idea of good business stopped him. The only thing he did like was how shiny the gold coins were that were safely in his sub's vault.

He tried everything in his power to escape the praise of the people. He found peace in the palace library until one of the few remaining scholars found him and began to mix praise with a lecture on how brawn was not always the answer. Law described in detail how he would dissect him if he was not clever enough to know that cutting people up for fun was deemed unacceptable in most countries. No one disturbed him in the library after that.

He was there for the silence rather than the books. The medical books were out of date. It wasn't surprising for a town that couldn't import food for the last three years. He found some interesting history books, but when he looked in deeper he saw that they were mostly in another language.

He did manage to sketch a very detailed design for Lia's cloak and mark yellow, black, and white threads. He even allowed her a small black butterfly outline. She wouldn't be able to complain about boredom for at least a week while working on it. He had sent Bepo out for more thread to make sure she didn't run out.

The day before they were to leave, Law found Lia in the library. She was asleep, surrounded by stacks of books. A servant stood silently by her waiting for her to wake. Law motioned for the girl to leave. She blushed and bowed before quickly leaving. Law saw a perfect opportunity to tease Lia. She should know better than to sleep out in the open.

She was laying on a plush rug that covered the marble floors. She was wearing clothes the palace provided again. Law frowned at that. What was wrong with the clothes she had on the sub? These clothes covered more of her than the formal clothes she wore on the first night. The gold top was elastic and hugged her tightly from her collar bones to her thighs where it covered the first few inches of a white and gold skirt that fell to her ankles. The top's sleeves fell off the shoulders on to her arms, showing her butterfly mark, if it wasn't hidden by her hair.

Law smirked as he carefully removed her reading glasses and put them on a stack of books. He then laid down in front of her and propped himself up on an arm. He moved her hair away from her ear and neck and blew on it.

Lia woke instantly. Law grabbed her and squeezed her to his chest before she could dart away from him. Lia struggled hopelessly for a moment before giving up. Law chuckled.

"You shouldn't fall asleep in public places Miss Lia," he whispered in her ear.

_I had a guard. _

Lia sent her message through a butterfly. She was in no position to write it after all.

"What was she going to do?"

_Wake me up._

"Really? What if there was an assassin who slit her throat soundlessly?"

_You were in the library._

"So you considered yourself safe?"

_From most things, yes._

Law chuckled.

_You shouldn't sexually harass people in public places._

"A hug is sexual harassment?"

_Victim_.

"At least let me actually do something before you label it sexual harassment," Lia began to struggle again. Law released her and she got two steps away before tripping over her skirt and falling to the floor with a loud thump. Law chuckled, sitting up and pulling the girl into his lap as he had at Akai island. He was careful to make sure her feet were not pointing back at him this time.

Lia was bright red with embarrassment. She knew he would never let her forget that fall. Why did she have to let the girls pick out her clothes today?

Law took the book under Lia's glasses and opened it. "Can you read this?" he asked. The book was in the same language as all of the other history books.

_Yes_.

"What does it say?"

_You want me to read to you?_

"I read to you when you are bored. You could explain how you learned this language, or teach it to me." Law shrugged. Now that he knew she was in the library as well, he wanted to be close to her.

_I learn languages through my power as well. I take the memories a person has of learning the language. I have to take the memories from several people to grasp the basics. It is not instant. I still have to go through the motions of learning it and practice to fully remember it, but it is faster than the normal way._

"Is that what you have been doing all this time?"

_No. I already knew this language. Ive seen it in a few ruins before._

"Are the books interesting?"

_It's folk lore mostly. Some history. Some fictional works. You might like this one. It is an old horror story about sand snakes burrowing into peoples' flesh and eating them from the inside._

Lia picked a green book from the pile.

"Are you going to read it to me?" Law smirked. Lia huffed at his teasing tone. Instead of sending him words in a butterfly, she opened the book to the first page. She laid a hand on Law's and suddenly Law saw the characters on the pages become familiar.

"How are you doing this?" he whispered.

_I'm showing you how I interpret the book. It is a mix between a dream and a memory. It is hard to explain. It is kind of like you are looking through my eyes, seeing what I imagine._

"Could you make it bigger? Show some one something that was not there entirely?"

_It is really tiring. And there is no physical object. I can do little things, like translate a book or change a map, or make someone see something out of the corner of their eye with constant touch. It's like the nightmare attack almost, but the person keeps conscience._

"Like the light playing a trick on the mind." Lia nodded.

Law rested his chin on Lia's head while he read the book she translated. When he was done he picked another book and she translated for him again.

Neither Lia nor Law wanted to admit it, but they were both very comfortable and content.

...

**When I finished with the riddles, I felt like the chapter was too short so I added the library scene. Even with this scene this is still the shortest chapter yet. I hope cuddle Law makes up for it. I have planned my next two arcs and by the time I post this chapter I should be done with a chapter to the next arc. Thank you so much to the people that have suggested islands! They really helped me pull the story together.**

**Thank you to everyone that followed, favorited, and reviewed! It means so much to me and just makes my day when I see those emails!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Marines!"

"Are we near a base or something?"

"Again?"

"How many does this make?"

"Remind Captain that if we don't leave a few of them alive his bounty won't go up,"

"I'm not tellin him that!"

"Where did Lia-chan go?"

"Isn't she supposed to hide?"

"Captain wants her on deck,"

"Lia-chan!"

"Everyone on deck!"

"Think Captain is gonna let them board?"

"Not with Lia-chan up there,"

"Have you fought her lately?"

"Packs a punch, that girl,"

The crew continued to gather on the deck. Law stood in the Middle with his nodachi resting on his shoulder. Lia stood next to him.

"Let them board us, and don't kill all of them. I want something to dissect," Law ordered his crew.

_Are you going to let me fight?_

"Yes," Law said shortly.

_You don't want too._

"No," he admitted reluctantly. "You might have flashbacks or a panic attack,"

_This is like a controlled experiment._

"Think of it as conditioning,"

_It is like what I did with the sphinx. You are going to see when I break._

Law did not reply.

The marines began to fire cannon balls. Law drew his nodachi and summoned a room to cut them. His own sharp shooter disabled the marine cannons shortly after the second wave.

"Trafalgar Law! Surrender now and none of your men will die!" the marine captain shouted as the enemy ship came closer. Law only smirked and signaled for his crew to prepare for a fight. Lia could feel the excitement in the air. She was sure some of it was her's. A part of her felt like she was finally working again.

She tensed, ready to run. Speed was the key to her fighting style. She was too small to ever beat a man in strength head to head, but in a fight of skill, she was the expert.

She waited for the third row of the marine formation to board the ship before she darted away from Law, who was taunting the marine captain by cutting off parts of his ship and reattaching them in odd places. Lia moved through the crowd like a shadow, using her size and hiding her killing presence. It was the same technique she used in the galley months ago. She targeted the spinal column, wedging her daggers in once, paralyzing her victims, allowing her crew mates to either kill them as they fell or let them live to entertain Captian for a few days.

A sword countered her dagger. Another countered her other dagger when she swung it up to complete the job the first one failed. She broke away and observed her opponent. He was the second in command. He wielded two swords. He was big, but not muscle built, but still stronger than her. He took a stance. Lia smiled and rushed forward, one dagger positioned for defense, the other offense. He had power, but no grace.

Lia darted in and out, faking attacks from above. She made the marine dizzy with a random pattern of offensive and defensive techniques. It took a moment for Lia to realize that she was playing with him. At that moment she quickly darted under his swords and shoved her dagger into his abdomen, twisted it, and sliced to the side, literally spilling his guts.

Blood covered her dagger and her hand. She would have to clean it throughly. She didn't want dried blood to seep into the cracks and under the gems.

The battle, or slaughter, depending on how one looked at it, was ending. There were no more marines without pirates to battle. Most of the crew was cheering the remaining fights on and taking bets on how long they would last. Law had severed the marine captain into at least twenty different pieces and put them on odd places on the ship. Just how bored was he?

"Lia-chan!" Shachi called. He and Bepo were on board the marine ship.

"Shambles," Lia stumbled a bit at the sudden change in setting. Law had used his powers to put them next to Shachi. Law picked up the marine captain's severed head and held it out to Lia. The head blushed as she touched it, but continued to shout curses at Law and the other men.

Lia sent locations of valuables to everyone, including Penguin and Leif who had climbed onto the ship. Law reminded them that there may still be marines hiding on the ship.

"With me, Miss Lia," Law ordered when she began to follow Leif. She changed directions and followed Law into the captain's office. The head continued to yell, stopping every now an then to apologize to Lia about cursing. Lia asked Law if she could kick the head down the hall way and see if it acted like a pinball. Law chuckled at the image.

"I am afraid that would ruin my plan, Miss Lia,"

_Just a small kick then._

Law refused her again, but glared at the head to make it quiet down. He set the head down on it's desk while he picked up a stack of wanted posters and flipped through them. Lia went to work collecting important papers such as maps and marine plans. The captain wasn't very high up so he didn't have anything truly confidential.

Lia froze when she saw a familiar name on a paper. She poked the head again to find out everything he knew about the name. Law noticed the odd behavior but didn't comment. He could see she was thinking hard about something. He pulled the posters he wanted and led Lia back to the sub.

Law treated the few wounds his crew got while fighting. Sam was told to submerge and continue towards the next island. The island next to their destination was at the end of a civil was and gave a distress call to the marines. Law intended to let them know that it was his crew intercepting the ships and stealing the supplies. He had left a den den mushi next the the severed head and asked Leif to leave a small hole in the bottom of the ship so it would sink slowly.

The barrage of marine ships was actually a blessing. During the last two months the sub was exposed to a variety of weather ranging from below freezing to burning hot. A horrible flu had run around the sub as well. At one point during the two months every one had suffered fevers, congestion, headaches, and a racking cough. The only ones spared were Cook and Lia because they were used to the changing weather rather than the constant snow of the North Blue. For once the men were glad to hand their work over to the girl so they could rest. Lia spent her days doing basic chores like cleaning and laundry for the crew. The sickness had depleted their supplies greatly. Law was very pleased that he was able to restock for free.

He was even more pleased now. Their new bounties were out.

...

When all of the spoils were put away and documented, the crew patched up, the sub's course set, the... subjects restrained, and my daggers cleaned, Law called everyone to the galley. The crew was talking excitedly about the fight with the marines and exchanging money from bets placed earlier. Law was sitting at the front of the galley. He was wearing a white T-shirt with his Jolly Rodger and black cotton pants. His hair was wet from a shower.

I sat at my usual place with Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo. Most of the men had showered to wash the blood off. A fresh pot of coffee had been brewed and scented the air.

Law silenced everyone by holding up the stack of wanted posters he picked up earlier. He grinned as he began to read bounties from lowest to highest.

"Bepo, five hundred belli," he began. A series of congratulations and laughter at the price left Bepo unsure whether to apologize or be bashful. Some how he managed to pull both off at the same time. Only Bepo could do that. Law passed the poster off to one of the crew who passed it to another after looking at it. Law continued to call out names. Shachi and Penguin cheered loudly when their names were called and they learned their bounties had rose.

Law paused before he reviled the next bounty. "Rahzellia 'Butterfly' Cerin, sixty million belli." There was a stunned silence, then cheers erupted and I was swarmed with pats on the head and back. Law let the men quiet down before announcing the last bounty.

"We are now officially a threat," Law grinned. He turned the last poster over. His bounty had risen to one hundred million. I had to cover my ears from the shouts the men gave. they echoed through the small space and seemed never to end.

My poster was passed to me after a few minutes of cheering and shouts for Cook to make food and for some one to bring out the alcohol.

The picture on the poster was taken last month. I was standing in the doorway of the sub watching Law fight the marines. He had a fever that day, a fact that he hid from everyone except Bepo. I only found out because I touched him and felt the difference in temperature. I acted as his assistant that day, delivering orders to the remaining crew that had yet to catch the flu so he would not infect them.

"The camera added ten years instead of ten pounds," one of the guys joked. I stuck my tongue out at him as he laughed with the guys. He was right though. I did look older. I looked serious, as if I was just hanging back because the crew did not need my help. Law was pissed when he realized I was out in the open, but couldn't yell at me because he would start coughing in front of the crew. He gave me more work that day.

"What did you find on the marine ship?" Law asked me. He took the seat across from me after Shachi left it to join in a drinking game.

I shifted in my seat. I didn't want to share what I knew until I knew the whole story, and given the nature of the situation, I doubted Law would let me find the information I needed the way I wanted.

_I found the name of one of my informants on a marine document._

"They are keeping tabs on them then,"

_No. The report was written by him. He joined the marines._

"He betrayed you," Law frowned into his whiskey. I cringed.

_I wish it was that cut and dry. There is a very small chance for betrayal from him._

"But there is a chance," Law took a sip of whiskey. Bepo and I were the only ones not drinking.

_He gave them false information on me._

"Must you defend him?" Law raised a brow. He did not like talking about my informants. He considered all of them a threat as if they were fairies about to sprit me away.

_He is my nakama, how could I not? I have no idea what happened to them back then. I don't know if they died or moved on or tried to come after me or were captured too!_

Law waited a moment before speaking again to let me calm down. "What is the best case scenario for the informant that joined the marines?"

_That he joined to find me, rose quickly in the ranks and is now in charge of my capture._

"And has not betrayed you," Law added.

_A betrayal would not be done cold heartedly. We were in the middle of a job when I was taken. I do not know what happened or if they know what happened. They might think I betrayed them._

I put my head in my hands.

"How do you handle betrayal in your...group?"

_Punishable by death. There would be a fair trial though. I would look through their memories to see what happened and share then with everyone else. They would not deny me that. After everything, they could not deny me an explanation, nor I them._

"What happens when you meet one?"

_We talk, or, well, as close as I can get to talking. Threats will be taken care of and friends will be friends._

Law nodded.

_I think they would like you._

"Really? What exactly would they like about me?" He was now amused rather than cross.

_You're good at planning things and following through with the plan. You value knowledge and work to gain it. You abhor betrayal and value loyalty and your nakama. You are also a good leader._

"That is a large compliment, Miss Lia," Law smirked.

_They are simply the reasons why my informants will over look you being a cuddle slut, sexual harasser, sadistic bully, and on occasion, petty._

Law chuckled. "You were doing so well before,"

_I left out egotistical, control freak, and insane._

I grinned.

"Lia-chan! Come over here! We need a score keeper!" one of the guys called.

"Yeah, if you're going to be boring, at least be useful." I left Law to his drink while I humored the boys.

...

"Why do we have to boil again?" Penguin asked.

_Because summer islands are more abundant in the Grand Line._

"Don't give us an answer like that," Shachi complained.

"They just want to be babied, Miss Lia. They want you to sympathize with them," Leif explained.

_You're younger than them and you don't complain._

"Lia-chan!" the two whined while Leif blushed.

_Deal with it._

I glared to emphasize my point.

_I love fall islands but there are only a handful of them and I don't complain. Be glad this isn't a dessert. Besides, you have hot springs to look forward to here._

They guys became excited immediately. They had extra money to spend because of the marine ships, and the guys were ready to spend it on alcohol and women. I rolled my eyes as they wondered aloud if there were mixed baths here.

"How long are we going to be here?" Leif asked.

_About four days._

"Maybe captain will let us stay longer," Shachi hoped.

_There is a small marine base here._

Shachi and Penguin hung their heads. "Lia-chan," they called sweetly after a moment.

_No_.

"We"ll have Cook make you a cheesecake," Penguin bribed.

"A real cheesecake, not the quick stuff he makes for us," Shachi added.

_You can't guarantee what Cook will do._

I pouted. Cheesecake sounded wonderful.

"Cook owes us, remember?"

"Yeah, we found those spices he couldn't," I thought about that for a moment.

_One with chocolate and orange swirls?_

They grinned. "Of course, Lia-chan!"

"Whatever you want!"

_I guess it couldn't hurt. Just one dance each._

"It is a whole cheesecake, Lia-chan," Shachi hinted.

"We'll disguise it so no one else eats it too," Penguin promised.

_A few more dances would be okay, I guess._

Yummy yummy cheesecake. Yummy yummy cheesecake. I could practically see it.

"So its a deal then," Shachi grinned. I smiled back and nodded. We shook on it.

...

Estasia Island was famous for it's hot springs and spas. It was also famous for it's fairy legends. Lia was warned several times not to go near the woods at night. They said that the fairy queen Titania liked to take young, pure, girls and turn them into fae. Others warned her that they would invite her to dance and one minute would turn into a year when she stopped dancing. One old woman told her that if she was chosen, the queen would tell her her future and bestow a power upon her.

Lia learned that a place called Fairy Spring was in the forrest and during the day, if you could find it in the thick forrest, It was a beautiful place full of peace and relaxation. During the night Queen Titania ruled the spring and did not like intruders and 'invited' her own guests.

Lia did not really care about the stories. Law was making her share a room with Bepo again and she knew Law would kill her if she left the group at night. She was in no danger of being spirited away or anything similar.

She soon wished she would be taken though.

The bar at the inn they were staying at was loud. There were more men than women and the musician was apparently tone deaf. She was still required to play matchmaker by acting like a cute little sister. She had done more abnormal things for cheesecake, not that Shachi and Penguin would ever find out.

Some how Law found out about the deal, most likely through Leif, and came down to watch. He did not scold his crew men for using her. He did tell her not to eat the whole cake in one day though. He was punished by karma for the remark, much to Lia's amusement. While Lia was dancing with Penguin she saw that Law was failing to reject a curvy blonde who was just drunk enough not to care about out right insults.

"Its always the captain," Penguin muttered bitterly when Lia pointed out Law's situation. When the dance was over Lia was surprised to find, not Shachi, but Law dragging her back into the crowd to dance. Lia saw the blonde pouting at the table Law left. She frowned at him for using her. Law smirked back.

Lia sent him the rumors she heard about the fairies. Law didn't believe them. He called them a tourist attraction. He asked about the marine base.

_They keep track of the pirates that pass through here but do not act unless one causes trouble._

"That sounds excellent for us," Law grinned and spun her."Do they collect taxes on the resorts?" Law asked. Lia did not hear him. So much changed during that spin.

She saw him. He was at a table in the corner. He was chatting with a girl. He was always charming a girl. It did not matter if it was for work or pleasure. Tonight his body language said pleasure. That did not matter though. She made eye contact with him. Lia was blinded like a deer in front of head lights. He recognized her.

"Lia?" Law snapped her attention back to him.

_Yes. I'll look into it tomorrow._

"Are you okay?"

_Just a bit dizzy from all the spinning._

She smiled up at him.

_I think your admirer has moved on._

"I will treat you to a drink for the dance then."

Lia went to the empty table while Law went to the bar to order drinks. She looked at the table in the corner. The couple was gone. Lia watched as a waitress cleaned the table. When the girl passed by Lia to retrieve Law's empty whiskey glass, she dropped a piece of paper.

It was from him.

Hime-chi,

In the morning.

-S

They were still on nickname terms. Lia closed her eyes in relief and pocketed the note.

Law watched as she read the note and stuff it in her pocket. She was clearly distracted by something. He set her drink in front of her and started a conversation.

"Is there a reason you do not drink, Miss Lia?"

_I drink, just not around men._

"Why is that?"

_My morals lower._

Law grinned. "Really?"

_I am going outside to get some air._

"Don't wander away from the hotel," Law ordered. He wondered if he took a step too far and made her uncomfortable. She was acting odd this evening anyway. Law dismissed the thought and decided that he would make sure the crew didn't get Lia drunk out of curiosity.

Lia sat one one of the chairs in front of the hotel. In the day they opened a small cafe where the guests could eat outside and enjoy the sun.

Lia breathed in the cool summer air. She smiled as she smelled gardenias in the air. She would find the bush tomorrow and see if there were any scented soaps or perfumes. These things were frivolous, but she was allowed something like that once in a while, right?

Lia watched as fireflies flew around the street. She thought it was odd that they would be in town rather than in the watched them fly around. They created a dizzying pattern, almost as if they planned it. They flew closer and closer to Lia, finally circling her.

Come on.

She wants you.

She needs to tell you.

Follow us.

It will be fun.

She likes you.

You have to know.

Lets go!

They were little fae, fairies the size of fireflies. Lia smiled at the little creatures. They calmed all of her worries some how.

_Will I be back?_

She asked the little creatures.

Before you know it!

_What about my friends? I have to meet with one in the morning._

This is more important than that! One huffed.

Oh, this won't take long. Titania already saw it, she just needs to show her.

We will bring you back in the morning.

Several flew to Lia's hand and tugged on it. Others lit the way as they led her out of town and into the forrest to Fairy Spring.

She wasn't wandering away, not technically.

...

Law woke to someone knocking loudly on his door. "Captain," it was Bepo.

"Come in," Law yawned. How early was it? He slid the curtain next to his bed open. The sun was only just rising.

"Lia-chan did not come back last night," Bepo said sadly.

"Did you look for her?" Law demanded, suddenly completely awake. He left his bed and began to dress.

"I can't find her scent anywhere in the hotel,"

"Did you check outside?"

"I wanted to tell you before I did. I'm sorry,"

"Let's go," Law ordered, grabbing his hat and nodachi and rushing out of his room to hunt down his butterfly.

His intense worry instantly turned into fury. Lia stood in the hallway. She wore the same clothes she had the night before, the only differences were the white flowers in her hair and dirt on her clothes.

"Thank you, Bepo," Law dismissed the bear. He mumbled apologies as he returned to his room. Law motioned for Lia to go to his room. She did so without hesitation, as if she could not tell she was in trouble.

"What did I tell you to do last night?" Law asked coldly. The door closed behind him with a sharp bang.

_Not to wander away from the inn._

"If you understand that, why did you ignore a direct order?" Law glared at her.

_You said not to wander, I knew where I was going._

"And where exactly was that?" Law demanded.

_Fairy Spring. The fae came to get me._

Law took a deep breath. "Do you realize-"

_That you don't believe me? Yeah got that._

She smiled with out humor.

"You ignored a direct order," Law wanted to get the point into her head.

_I did not really have a choice._

"They forced you into the forrest then?"

_They could have if they wanted to._

"Even if they meant no harm there are other things that could have hurt you,"

_Yes, because the little girl that paralyzed ten marines and gutted one last week can't fucking protect herself!_

"I would not have let you fight if you could not-"

_But I can't walk by myself? I can't go anywhere with out permission? That's a double standard Law! There's nothing wrong with me!_

"Besides the fact you can't speak, are recovering from malnutrition and muscle loss-"

_I've gained my weight back and my ability to talk has nothing to do with fighting! You just don't trust me!_

Law grabbed her roughly by her shoulders and shook her once. "No! I don't want to loose you!"

Lia had a smart retort at her finger tips, but it faded when she looked him in the eyes. He was frustrated because she ignored an order, but he was mad because he worried about her. Law thought of her as his nakama, making her his responsibility.

Lia lost the will to fight.

_I am sorry for worrying you._

Law felt the sincerity through the butterfly.

"Not for disobeying me?"

_I'll take the punishment for it._

"I'm going to think of something you will hate," Law released her.

_That is what a punishment is._

She looked tired. She must have been up all night.

"Were the fairies the reason you were acting strange last night?"

Lia shook her head. She took the note out of her pocket and handed it to Law.

_It is from the informant that joined the marines. The fae said Titania had to tell me something. I was hoping she would tell me something about my nakama. It was silly but, I was scared._

"The crew will protect you from him,"

Lia shook her head.

_That he calls me by that nickname tells me he hasn't betrayed me. I was scared to hear what happened and other stuff._

Law was confused. If he wasn't going to hurt her, what could she be afraid of?

_Don't worry about it too much. I'm okay now._

"When are you going to meet him?"

_After I take a bath. I'll wait for him in the bar._

"I'm going to be there,"

Lia nodded and Law dismissed her. He slumped against the wall and sighed in relief. His butterfly was safe. More importantly, she came back after wandering off on her own. Law was smothering her and she did not like it. She thought he didn't trust her. Had he not shown that he did? He believed all of the information she gave him, trusting that she would not lie. He allowed her free access in his sub. She danced with his crew. She laughed with his crew. She was nakama. How could he not trust her?

He needed to find balance. He needed a way to let her exercise her freedom and calm his nerves at the same time, and he needed to find it fast.

...

**Thank you to everyone that read, followed, added this story to your favorites!**

**Estasia Island was created by angryHarlequin. Thank you very much! Once I saw the name ideas just started flying through my head.**

**Jelly Law will be making an appearance in the next chapter and I have a request from angryHarlequin for an embarrassing spa scene. It might be a bit more cute than embarrassing. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Law arrived at the bar first. He ordered a coffee and took the table he occupied last night. He tried to remember who was in the bar last night to see if he could guess who the informant was. He failed. There were around fifty men in the bar that night, and none of them were particularly memorable.

That might be one of the skills of being an informant. If no one noticed you, it would be easier to gain information. All you would have to do is listen in on conversations.

The man was a marine. Law saw no uniforms during the night. To be honest, he saw much of nothing except for Lia. He wanted to watch her play adorable little sister for his friends for his amusement.

Law watched as a man entered the bar. Law somewhat remembered him from last night. Every time the blonde man passed he had a different girl on his arm. Law doubted he would be Lia's informant, but he reconsidered when he saw that the man held a small blue vase filled with the flowers Lia wore in her hair that morning. Leif told Law that Lia was fond of the white blooms when they passed a shop specializing in them. Law thought the flowers started with a G. He hadn't paid much attention. He was not a man that brought a girl flowers.

The man place the vase on a table in the middle of the room after speaking to the bartender for a moment.

There had to be more than one girl that preferred the flower, Law told himself. The man probably wanted to sweet talk one of the women he met last night into forgetting about the others.

No one entered the bar for the next twenty minutes. Law was on his second coffee and wished he had brought something to read.

The man with the flowers passed Law a section of his paper. Law took it.

"Waiting on some one?" The man asked casually, He was older than Law. In his mid twenties. His white blonde hair was pulled back in a braid and his eyes were a dark emerald green.

"A member of my crew,"

"That girl you were dancing with last night? Girlfriends do take forever just to get ready," he gave a sympathetic look.

"Yourself?" Law asked rather than answering the question.

"Waiting on a princess," he grinned. "Don't think she's a princess anymore though. Might have to start calling her queen," The man looked towards the entrance of the bar. Lia walked in. Her hair was still wet and curled slightly at the ends. She wore a black tank top with a white Jolly Rodger and shorts.

"Hime-chi!" The man boomed he stood and grabbed the girl in a hug, which, to Law's annoyance, she returned. "It's not like you to double book," he laughed. Law saw the familiar blue glow on his arm than told him that Lia was replying to him. The man frowned suddenly and Lia shook her head quickly.

"Let's all move to one table. Talking will be easier that way. Lia sent Law a butterfly to tell him what happened in those two minutes.

Sou, the name of the man, was her informant. He was upset Lia couldn't talk and suspected Law had hurt Lia in some way, which she denied and showed Sou some happy memories of her on the sub.

Lia quickly explained the deal she had with Law while the waitress delivered coffee for her and Sou and refilled Law's. Sou had asked the bartender for two coffees but to wait until Lia come in. It was a trick he uses with girls to make them think he hadn't waited long.

_What has everyone been up to?_

Lia wrote in her notebook.

"Rosie and I joined the marines to see if we could find where they were keeping you. Rosie is assistant to one of the vice admirals now."

"She still didnt know where Miss Lia was when she had access to all of that information?" Law asked.

"They kept Hime-chi a secret. No one knew who she was except the guy in charge of her. They left no paper trail. If she was transported the paper would just say 'prisoner' and they would move her on the same day was other prisoners," Lia put a hand on Sou's to comfort him. He was upset that he never found her.

"No one knows where Elliott goes. He pops up at random sometimes to see if we have any news," Sou took a gulp of his coffee. "Alexi is part of a pirate crew now. He kind of lost it after you were taken."

Law watched as Lia"s expression filled with grief.

_One of my informants, Kai, died four years ago. That was the reason I lost my voice for six months. I had just regained my voice when I was taken._

Lia explained to Law.

_Alexi was very close to Kai and I. Loosing both of us so close together might have made him snap._

"What would happen if you met him?" That was all that mattered to Law. Was that person a threat to his crew or not? It bothered him a bit that someone could make his butterfly so sad. It bothered him a bit more that he was concerned about what she was feeling.

_He could go either way. He could be extremely violent or very happy that I'm alive._

"The bounty should tell him about you. I forgot the name of his crew, but he is part of one of the strongest ones out there,"

Law watched as the two chatted. He could see how comfortable Lia was with Sou. He watched as her emotions changed with the conversation. He was telling her about the shop with the flowers. It irked Law that Sou could pull emotions out of Lia that He could not. Law also saw that she did not think before responding to Sou. she always thought carefully before she replied to Law. Lia was clearly more comfortable with Sou than Law. She stood suddenly but stopped to look at Law.

"Be back by dark," he told her when he realized she was asking if she could go to the shop.

"What do you think of Hime-chi?" Sou asked Law when Lia was gone.

"She's useful."

Sou laughed. "You don't like me because Hime-chi likes me." Law opened his mouth to protest. "I met her when she was a girl. No matter how old she gets, how powerful she gets, or how smart she becomes, She's gonna be my little princess," Sou suddenly glared at Law. It was much more ferocious than Law would have imagined. "Rahzellia holds more lives in her hands than you could imagine. Everyone of those lives will not hesitate to rid her of anything that endangers her,"

Law smirked at the warning. "I believe now, you dont like me because Lia-chan likes me,"

Sou paused for a moment and laughed. "I guess that's right." he admitted. "I'll speak with your navigator tonight before I leave," Law blinked. Sou stared at him for a moment before he realized what happened. "Its such an old trick, Hime-chi didn't know she was doing it. She gave me orders while we were talking about something else. Its so we can avoid eavesdroppers. She wants me to scout islands for dangers and jobs before you guys get there. I'm to tell Rosie to send you any useful information she comes across to you,"

"How insightful of her."

"Fair warning, we'll follow Hime-chi's orders. Always. Nice meeting you."

...

I wondered about Alexi as I browsed the shop. Kai had been like his older brother, teaching him how to fight and about the world in general. Alexi believed he owed me his life, though I told him many times that he did not. It was natural for friends to save each other. I deserved what ever horrid things he thought of me. I should of been more careful.

I'll walk that road when I get there. There was no way to predict what Alexi thought at the moment. I would explain things like I did with Sou and we would go from there. There was no use worrying about it now.

I turned my attention to the scented products. They were in pretty bottles and wrappings. There were samples on the shelves which I tried and I took full advantage of the girl that asked me if I needed any help. This was the first time I enjoyed shopping in years.

...

"Here," Sou handed me a piece of paper. He looked edgy. "It was in Kai's pocket when he died. Its for a store on Ferro Island."

I nodded. I still wasn't ready to talk about Kai. "Its a present from all of us. We planned it... before."

I stared at the piece of paper. Sou left to talk to Bepo about which way the log pose was pointing. The crew still had two more days on the island. Sou was leaving tonight to get a head start. He spent the day resigning from the marines and packing necessary traveling supplies. I was watching as Sou talked with Bepo and some of the crew. They seemed to get along. That was Sou's personality. He was liked by everyone he met. Even the most skeptical gave in at some point. That made him the perfect spy. He was the guy that bought you a drink and listened to your troubles in the middle of the night. He was the cute guy that flirted with the girl and played the gentleman. He was the cool big brother that helped the kid out and gave him advice. It was impossible not to trust him.

Until you knew him for more than a few hours.

Sou truly trusted no one. He kept constant watch of his surroundings. He could tell everything going on in a bar with a sweep of his eyes. It took months for Sou to drop the nice guy act with me. It took even longer for him to grow used to my other informants.

I could tell he did not like Law. Law was one of the few people that did not fall for Sou's act. Sou liked the rest of the crew just fine. They were more gullible than their captain.

"Something important?" Law asked. He leaned on my head and looked at the paper in my hand.

_Something like that._

I put the paper in my pocket.

"I decided on your punishment," he told me as he removed himself from my head and took my arm to lead me to his table. I looked at him waiting for him to reveal my poison. Knowing Law, I might actually have to drink poison.

"Come straight to me when you wake up tomorrow," he ordered. The sadist wasn't going to tell me what it was! He was going to let me worry about it all night!

...

Lia shifted from one foot to the other in front of Law's door wondering if it was too early. Her worries were dismissed when Law opened the door. He smirked when he saw her and handed her his nodachi.

"Good morning Miss Lia," he greeted her. He began to walk and she knew she had to follow. She followed Law out of the inn and down the street to a pharmacy. He took his time looking through the medicines, reading the backs of bottles and comparing them to different labels and to dried herbs. A display caught Lia's eye and she started to wander over to it.

"Miss Lia," Law called. "Do you want to know what your punishment is?" Lia nodded simply. Law's smirk widened. What ever he came up with, he was very proud of it. "Because you wandered away," he stressed 'wandered'. "I decided to discourage that behavior. You will spend twenty-four hours at my side. If you wander away once, the twenty-four hours will start over again."

Lia thought about that. Following Law around all day wasn't so bad. She would have to sleep some time in those hours but sleeping in the same room as Law wasn't torture. He was a cuddle slut though, and he did tell her that the punishment would be something she would hate. She was pretty sure Law wouldn't harm her. He might be more of a cuddle slut than usual but she could deal with that. She nodded letting Law know she understood.

"I thought you might put up more resistance, how boring," Law frowned.

_All I have to do is follow you around all day._

Law smirked. "That is what you think," he murmured. Lia barely heard him. He went back to reading labels.

After Law ordered medicines and herbs to be picked up by one of the crew in the morning, he went to the library. He wanted to do research on the next island. It was called Rainbao Haven and was famous for medicinal herbs and mysterious creatures. Law wanted to know what kinds of herbs he could gather and if the animals were of any use. He had Lia help him with research. She looked as if she was having fun while looking through a book about the animals on the island. She showed him a picture of one of the rainbow colored snakes the island boasted.

Law became very interested in the snakes. It seamed their venom had a different effect based in the color pattern of the snake. Law would have a lot of fun on Rainbao Haven.

They went to a book store after they finished researching at the library. Law wanted to update his collection of medical books. He also wanted a book on poisons and venoms incase anyone was bitten or poisoned on the next island. Once Law purchased the books, they went back to the pharmacy to order more herbs that slowed the spread of poisons or cured them.

Law then led Lia to a pet shop.

_Why are we here?_

"I dont use my crew as test subjects, Miss Lia."

_What does that have to do with us being in a pet shop?_

"Are you fond of rats, Miss Lia?" Law smirked.

_I'm not scared of them if that is what you mean._

"Pity," he looked slightly disappointed. "Ten should do," he told the shop keeper. "Rats are good for testing vaccines and other experimental drugs." He led Lia out of the store. A crew member would pick up the creatures tomorrow. "If one of the crew is struck by a unknown disease or poison, I am not going to test an experimental cure on them. I'll test it on one of the rats first."

_Its still experimental._

"I'll be sure to use the drug on you before the rat then. I'm sure it will appreciate it."

_The experiment was clearly done on the rat and it is very kind and thoughtful of you to treat your crew this way._

Law chuckled. Lia was so amusing. He would have even more entertainment tonight. Like she told him earlier, following him around wasn't really a punishment.

Law had expected to be amused by her complaints that evening, but she did not complain. She followed him into the bar for dinner and drinking with the crew, though she did not drink. She followed him back to his room when the crew dispersed after finding their late night activities. She said nothing when she noticed all of her things were moved into Law's room. She expected she would be spending the night there.

She just sat at the desk while Law laid on the bed reading. She was writing in her journal, using the same number code Law saw in her last one. She was taking her punishment so well that it ticked Law off. He still had one thing that ensured her emotions to leap off the charts.

Around one in the morning, Law shut his book with a snap. Lia looked at him. "Bath time," he announced with a smirk.

He grinned as he watched the blush slowly form on Lia's cheeks. She had become very stiff. "You can take a bath by yourself," Law told her. He waited for her to relax. "But then you would have to start the whole punishment over again."

_This goes beyond sexual harassment!_

"I've already seen you without clothes on," he reminded her.

_As a doctor!_

"Is there a difference?"

_Yes_!

"So you have no problem bathing with the four males that are your informants, but you have a problem with me?" Law pretended to look hurt. He was thoroughly amused.

_Who told you that?_

"Who could of?"

_The situation was different_.

"Do tell," Law smiled. Lia glared at him.

_I'll take the damn bath._

She stood to collect her clothes. Law grinned and did the same.

...

There were three baths at the inn, male, female, and mixed. The areas to wash were separated though. The mixed hot spring was outside while the separated ones were inside. The outside hot spring was surrounded by smooth rocks that were easy to perch on. Lia made it to the spring first surprisingly. She tightened the towel around her body. The inn allowed use of towels in the springs and distributed towels that did not absorb tons of water, unlike the fluffy towels used for drying off, for safety and clean up reasons.

Lia entered the spring slowly. This one was a natural spring and had an uneven bottom, making some places quite deep. At least there was a lot of steam and the water was not crystal clear. Lia thanked the minerals that tinted the water a cloudy green.

"Its me," a voice reassured her when she jumped. Law had wrapped his arms around her shoulders and slid in the spring behind her.

_Happy now?_

"Yes. This is very relaxing." Law rested his chin on Lia's head.

_It would be more relaxing if you moved to the other side of the hot spring._

"I dont want to," Law grinned. "You shouldn't want that as well,"

Lia thought he was teasing her but something hit her. Law couldn't swim. He would sink like a stone if he accidentally went into one of the deep spots. Lia sighed.

_Yeah. I get it._

"Really?" Law tried not to sound surprised. Did she realize how jealous he was? That he intended to make her scrub the deck everyday for a week before he saw how she acted with Sou? That he wanted whatever bond the two shared, but stronger?

_You have your pride. You couldn't just walk up the the rest of the crew or a random woman and ask them to be a float._

Law chuckled. He was extremely amused with her reasoning, as well as relieved. They spent a while in silence.

_This is still sexual harassment because you're a cuddle slut._

"You ruined a perfectly nice moment," Law shook his head. "We're going to bed now. Your punishment will be over after breakfast."

...

**I feel like I should have a disclaimer, though this is clearly a fanfiction site.**

**I do not own One Piece (thank goodness) but I do own my OCs!**

**Estasia Island was created by angryHarlequin. So it might not have been a spa scene, but it was cute and kinda embarrassing. :D**

**Ferro Island was created by Greengirl011. That little piece of paper is really important.**

**Rainbao Haven was created by KimiKitteh. The rainbow snakes are also hers. Apologies in advance for whatever Law kills there. It is for science though.**

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed or favorited! It is inspiration for writing, it really is. I have over a thousand views in less than a week. It is just a wonderful feeling! Thank you!**

**I like jelly Law, so he is coming back on the next island. Does everyone else like jelly Law? I also still need more islands! Please share the creative bunnies that inspire the world. There are too many dogs where I live for them to thrive here.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Present time:

Law looked up from his work. "Where is Miss Lia?" he asked when only Penguin and Shachi appeared in the door way of the infirmary. He expected them to tell him Lia was on deck enjoying the sun or in her room or chatting with cook. She might still be collecting herbs with one of the other crew or on the beach where she could be seen from the sub.

"She fell in love," Shachi replied automatically. Law froze for a moment before Shachi's words fully sunk in.

"She WHAT?"

"You didn't have to say it like that," Penguin hit Shachi over the head.

"There are less than fifty men on this island and you let one close enough to charm her?" Law growled. He picked up his hat and nodachi.

"Its not like that captain!" Penguin said quickly.

Four hours ago:

"Glad you made it!" Sou greeted as the Heart Pirates docked at Rainbao Haven. There was one small village on the island. Their dock supported the island's fishing boats and visitors. Law planned on having a small group explore here while the rest of the crew docked elsewhere. "Locals are pretty cool here. I've got some interesting stories," Sou told Lia as he helped her down from the sub. She took the information Sou gathered about the island. She laughed at something before sorting the information and sending a summary to Law and the others.

The village had about a hundred people. Sou had talked to nearly all of them, listening to local legends and grasping the culture. He also visited the elders and asked them to explain about medicinal herbs and the animals on the island.

Sou learned that the rainbow snakes, though abundant, were avoided. He thought this was because the small village lacked the knowledge and materials necessary for harvesting and experimenting on the venom. Law agreed with this theory. Sou also learned that there was a large beast that hunted in the forest. It did not have a specific territory and hunted everything. There were stories among the villagers that whoever tamed the beast would immediately be proclaimed king or queen of the island. Many of the village men went in pursuit of the creature and did not come back.

Law asked Sou where he could purchase herbs. He did not trust his crew to gather them with out having the dried herb to compare the live one with. He let the men wander around the small village for half an hour while he purchased herbs and learned about where they grew.

Lia followed Law and Sou to make sure they did not fight. She knew they did not like each other. Lia watched as the two men surprisingly worked well together. Maybe Law put aside his feelings when he saw how useful Sou was, and maybe Sou respected Law because Lia did. Lia didn't care for the reason as long as the result stayed the same. She did not want to see a fight between the two men. Law had the advantage with his devil fruit powers but Lia knew Sou was creative when he was faced with a tough problem.

Law split the crew into groups of twos and threes when he was done at the herb shop. He stressed that the groups were not to separate to make sure no one got lost or in case some one was injured or poisoned. He assigned some groups to gather herbs and some groups to gather animals.

Lia and Leif were assigned a flower whose bud could be used to treat infection and leaves could be used to decrease fever. The bud was purple and puffy while the leaves were a very dark shade of green. Shachi and Penguin were assigned a plant with yellow leaves and purple edges that could be used as a powerful pain reliever. The locations of the two plants were close, one being in a field and the other being just inside the forrest. The four decided to travel together.

"How big do you think that creature is?" Shachi asked.

"It has to be at least as big as one of us," Leif reasoned. "It has taken down over twenty men."

"Think we'll see it?" Penguin wondered.

_If it does not have a specific territory, then the whole island must be it's territory._

Shachi looked around. "How long are we going to be here and why doesn't captain buy the stuff he needs?"

_Log Pose takes about twelve hours to set. The shop keepers sell herbs at a higher price for visitors._

"What if someone gets eaten?"

_You know captain. He would hunt the beast down and kill it if it harmed one of us._

"Or send someone else," Penguin added grimly. The guys turned pale.

"The faster we get this done, the happier captain will be, the safer we wil be, and hopefully sailing away from here." Leif said, trying to lift his friends' sprits.

"Let's hope the animal catching guys get lucky. I saw Captain preparing the infirmary last night. He had that creepy smile on his face," Shachi shivered.

"He hasn't dissected something in a while. He's looking forward to experimenting," Penguin sighed. "Don't get your hopes up though. This place it supposed to be crawling with snakes but I haven't seen one."

_We've passed about twelve so far._

The guys stared at Lia.

_What?_

"You've seen twelve snakes and you haven't told anyone?" Leif asked.

_We weren't looking for snakes._

The guys face palmed.

"There they are!" Shachi shouted when he saw the colorful leaves.

"We should be getting close to the field then, Miss Lia." Lia nodded and continued to follow Leif while Penguin and Shachi began to gather their assigned herbs. Lia waved as they called out to say they would meet up when they were done.

The field was only a few minutes away. It was filled with colorful flowers, including the ones Lia and Leif needed. They went to work, spreading out a few yards from each other so they wouldn't take too many flowers from one part of the field.

Their bags were half full when they heard some one yell. Shachi and Penguin burst from the forrest shouting for Lia and Leif to run. Something huge was behind them. It growled loudly as it thundered through the forrest. It burst out of the trees at the same time Lia stood. She stared at the beast as it slowed and crouched as if to pounce.

It was a giant cat.

The three men called for Lia to run, but she did not move. The cat seemed to pause as well. They studied each other. The creature was a bit bigger than Bepo over all. The cat had white fur with stripes in various shades of blue. The stripes that marked it's face were cyan. The stripes darkened to a royal blue on it's shoulders and front legs and then to a navy blue on it's back legs and tail. It was lean and muscular. It's claws and teeth deadly sharp, shown when first bared while coming out of the forest. It's eyes were a dark and deep blue, like Lia's.

"Crap. Those aren't stripes. Those are spots creating stripes," Leif observed."Captain is gonna be pissed," Penguin groaned.

"Whats so bad about the spots?" Shachi was lost.

"You were hung over that morning," Leif explained. "Remember some fairies took Miss Lia on the last island?" Shachi nodded. "Cook asked her what happened and she told him they told her part of her future,"

"What does that have to do with spots?"

"They told her she was fated to fall in love with something that had spots. We all thought it was the captain at first because he always wears spotted things and he kind of likes her, but she said the fairies meant natural spots."

"Captain likes Lia-chan?" Shachi was really lost now. He looked at Lia and the giant cat. She was petting it, a huge smile on her face.

"We don't think he knows yet, but he's showing signs of it." Shachi looked at Penguin with a blank face.

"Signs of love? That sounds like some crappy movie."

"Remember Lia-chan's punishment for wandering off? Anyone else would have been scrubbing the deck for a week but he practically took her on a date!"

"When have you ever seen Captain have a girl in his room that he didn't plan on messing around with?" Leif asked, adding to Penguin's point.

"He has been keeping her around a lot," Shachi admitted, thinking of all the times Captain pulled an annoyed Lia-chan into his lap for one reason or another. "Its just a cat though, not a guy,"

"When was the last time you saw Captain share something?" Penguin demanded. Shachi looked to Lia and the cat. They were playing now. Lia was pulling a vine for the cat to chase as if it was just an over grown house cat and had not eaten dozens of people.

Penguin decided on the plan of action. "You are her partner so you should stay here while Shachi and I get Captain. He'll be even more pissed if we left her alone."

"I'll make sure they don't leave the field," Leif promised.

...

Present time again:

Law watched as Lia lay next to the creature's belly and stroke it's neck. He could hear it purr from several yards away.

"Miss Lia." The creature growled at the sound of Law's voice. Lia jumped up and smiled. She calmed the cat somehow and it settled back down and continued purring.

"What is this?" Law questioned as he slowly walked closer to his butterfly.

_The fated creature Titania told me I would meet._

Lia grinned happily.

"Will it put my crew in danger?" Lia frowned.

_Of course not. I told him everyone was my friend, not food._

"And what do you plan to do with it?"

_He likes me. I like him. He comes with us._

Law frowned causing Lia to panic.

_I'll love him and feed him and he can stay in my room! He wont eat anyone! I'll train him and..._

She continued to list everything a child would say when asking a parent for a pet.

"What will you feed it?"

_Marines._

She answered without hesitation.

_He isn't that much bigger than Bepo!_

She was using puppy eyes on him. Law's mind started telling him all of the good things the cat could do rather than all of the bad things he had thought of on the way there. It would keep Lia entertained and help his crew fight. He was sure it would keep unwanted men away from Lia as well. It sure as hell wasn't a kitten, that was for sure.

"Can you train him to listen to my orders?" Law asked. Lia brightened and nodded. She had the biggest smile Law had seen on her. He decided he still did not like the cat.

"What is his name?"

Lia thought for a moment.

_Creena._

The cat purred loudly and rubbed against Lia. Lia hugged the beast back.

"Does it mean something?"

_It is Gaelic for 'my heart'._

Law really did not like the cat.

...

Law was not the only one with reservations about Creena. The guys were terrified of him. Bepo and Creena had a bit of a stand off before they both kind of just walked away from each other.

"What do you think?" Law asked Bepo while he watched Lia guide Creena onto the sub for a tour.

"He's completely loyal to Lia-chan, Captain. Is that why you let him join?"

"Lia-chan gave him puppy eyes," Shachi grinned.

"You don't like him. You're a bear person, not a cat person," Penguin added.

"Captain, I'll follow you!"

Law glared at his three childhood friends. Shachi and Penguin laughed.

"Get back to work,"

"Yes, Captain!"

...

Creena did not really like the sub. It was a big change from his home in the forrest. I showed him all of the types of islands the sub would visit. He liked the thought of exploring and found my room quite comfortable.

He also was not happy with the crew. He did not like how they were scared of him and he remembered men that hunted him smelled like fear. He liked Bepo, surprisingly. Actually he saw the sub as Bepo's territory and respected him. He was not at all fond of Law and growled when I explained that the sub was under his command. I showed Creena that Law was a good leader, smart, and strong. He did not waiver on his opinion but reluctantly agreed to do something if Law asked him to.

When night fell, Creena wanted to go back to the forrest. Law mentioned that we would be here for a few days so I let him. I did ask what part of the forrest he would be in and he showed me.

I barely saw Law during the day after I practically begged him to let me keep Creena. I had a bond with him. It was similar to love at first sight. I decided I would gather more information about Creena's kind in the village tomorrow and see if it was natural for him to immediately bond with a human or if this time was just special.

I decided Law would need to know where Creena was because he was the captain. After I told him that I would enjoy a nice slice of cheesecake. I knocked on the infirmary door. It was already slightly opened when I widened the crack. Law was retrieving venom from one of the snakes. After he put the snake away he filled a syringe with some venom and another clear liquid. The syringe was then inserted into one of the rats Law purchased on the previous island. He looked up after he placed the rat in a cage labeled with the snake's color.

_Creena is spending the night in the forrest._

"Miss Lia," I could tell by the look on his face that he was deciding whether to lecture me or scold me. "You will take full responsibility for Creena-ya." That was all he said. What exactly was going through his head?

_You want to scold me. Why aren't you?_

"How do you know what I want?"

_Your facial expression. You try to look blank when you are mad but your frown deepens instead._

Law looked amused. "I'm flattered Miss Lia. I did not know you took such an interest in me," he smirked.

I did not want him thinking I spent hours on end watching him.

_Shachi puffs his cheeks slightly when he feels he is being ignored. Penguin taps his fingers on his side when he is agitated. Leif shifts from one leg to the other twice as much as a regular person because he still feels nervous about being on the crew. Bepo has your habit of drinking a cup of coffee before breakfast no matter how hungry he is._

Law stared at me. I might have reviled things he did not know about his friends.

"You're self sufficient," He finally told me. "When you first joined the crew I was willing to humor your materialistic wants to a certain extent as long as you used your power for me, however you had no need for me to purchase you anything. You also turned down my reward system. Creena is the first thing you have asked me for. Even he will be useful to me." Law looked thoughtful.

_All I've ever had was what I could carry._

"Why is that?"

_Because if you can't carry what you need, the bandits catch you and stab you in the gut._

One of the rats began to squeak. Law turned his attention to it and I slipped out to enjoy a very large slice of cheesecake.

"Where's that cat o your's?" Cook asked. I leaned against a counter in the kitchen while I ate my treat. It was well hidden but if I ate it in the galley the crew would ask where it came from. The best way to hide something is for no one to know that it is hidden in the first place.

_Creena is spending the night in the woods._

"It will be nice to have fresh meat in reserve," Cook smiled. I froze with a bite of cheesecake half way to my mouth when I realized that he was talking about Creena and not his food. Cook laughed loudly when he saw my face. "I'm only kiddin. I'm only kiddin." Relieved, I continued to eat my treat. I would still keep close watch over Creena when he was in the galley.

...

Now that the "king of the jungle" was tamed by Lia, Law sent his crew through the forrest in smaller groups, allowing those less directionally challenged to collect herbs by themselves, but with a den den mushi in their pocket. Lia stayed in town to gather information on Creena. Sou walked with her, introducing her to all of the people he met during his stay. Lia did not get much more than she already knew. Who ever tamed Creena would be declared king or queen of the island. She would be leaving before anyone found out that little bit of information. Creena's kind was endangered seeing there were only signs that he was the only wild cat living on the island. Creena's powers were also unpredictable because they did not develop until he bonded with a human. The bond was natural and would in no way effect the um, mating patterns, of the two parties. Lia heard stories of animals forming such a strong bond that they no longer felt a connection with their own species. She was very relieved that this was not the case with Creena, especially if his kind was endangered.

Sou left that afternoon when he learned that a merchant ship was heading to the island the log pose was pointing to. He checked in with Law and gave a quick farewell to Lia before leaving.

...

Law knocked on Lia's bedroom door before opening it. She was laying on the bed reading a book she borrowed from him. "I need you to pick up a few things for me." The list was short, containing a few things Law needed for experimenting. The trip wouldn't take more than twenty minutes.

Lia was in a pharmacy deciding between two products based on the money she was given when she heard the screams. They were loud, mostly women's, and completely terrified. Lia quickly chose between the two items. If she failed to acquire what was on Law's list, there was no telling what sort of punishment he would come up with. Not only would she have been failing to follow an order, she would be affecting his experiments.

Luckily the shop keeper was not new to life and was hard of hearing. Lia purchased Law's items before she saw the source of the screams.

Creena walked into the shop and rubbed against Lia's legs.

"My, my, it seems like he likes you," the shop keeper observed. Lia smiled nervously. Men armed with various weapons ran into the store. They stared wide eyed as Creena purred and openly showed affection for Lia. He was pleased he had not found her on the sub but in the village instead.

Lia let out a sigh as the men, one by one, began to bow before her. She was escorted out of the shop.

...

Law looked up at the clock on the infirmary wall. It was yellow with black numbers and his Jolly Rodger was stamped in the middle. It told him Lia was late. He sent her off forty minutes ago. Some of his crew had returned during that time. They sounded excited for some reason. Law asked the first person he saw to watch the rats while he was away. The person happened to be Leif.

"How long will you be gone, Captain?" he asked as he took his seat, a pen and notebook in his hands to record any behavior of the creatures.

"I'm just going to retrieve Miss Lia," Law picked up his nodachi. Leif suddenly paled.

"She is not in her room?"

"I sent her out for some things earlier," Law straightened his hat.

"I-I think I know what happened to her," Leif stuttered. Law remembered Lia telling him Leif still was not completely at ease with the crew. "The village is celebrating finding a new queen," he paused to see if Law would fill in the gap on his own.

"She is the new queen?" Law was surprised but quickly dismissed the slight shock when he remembered the cat decided the new ruler. It was in the summary of the island Lia gave them when they first docked. "She must have met Creena in the village," Law left the room only to come back a short second later. "The blue rat will most likely die while I am away. Document it very carefully, even after it is dead."

"Yes, Captain,"

...

Lia was in a large house that looked over the village. Several men explained the status of the island financially and gave her a summary of issues the villagers were having. She asked if the village laws were written down any where and a very old book was brought to her. Lia wanted to resolve this matter before Law came looking for her. She hoped to find a quick loop hole in the laws of the village, appoint someone else as ruler, and leave.

She wasn't having much luck. Apparently a ruler could only be appointed by a cat such as Creena. Unless Creena had a cub she would have to wait until night to escape, and Lia doubted Law would wait that long before coming to get her himself. She knew his methods would not be peaceful.

She asked Creena if he had any family on the island. After she got her answer there was a very loud bang and a few screams. Law was here. The guards in the room tensed to protect Lia when Law entered but she waved them down.

_Did you kill anyone?_

"Not yet," He looked to Creena then to Lia. "Are you enjoying yourself Queen-ya?" he smirked. He observed that she was seated on a mound of cushions surrounded by books and that the elaborately carved chair, meant to be a throne, was empty.

_It is easier to pretend to be a queen rather to actually be one. I would actually like to wait another decade before I start playing queen rather than princess._

"Really?" Law looked amused. Lia was thankful for this. If he wasn't pissed right now he might agree to solve the problem peacefully.

_I found a way out of this._

"So have I," She knew he meant just dragging her back to the ship and killing anyone that tried to stop her.

_Wouldn't you like to return to this island? It has many medicinal plants-_

Lia stopped abruptly and brought her butterfly back. She grimaced and apologized immediately. She was using one of her tactics to persuade clients on her captain.

"Continue with your point Miss Lia," Her mistake did not phase Law. He saw no problem with someone trying to persuade another. Actually this method was better than those damn puppy eyes she used yesterday. Anything was better than those puppy eyes. He held no power against them.

_The only way for me to be legally removed from the role of queen is to find one of Creena's family and have the cub bond with one of the villagers. While someone gets the cub, I can write a declaration of alliance with you and the island, allowing you unlimited access to the forrest, village, and knowledge. It would be illegal to call the marines while you are on the island. You would also get a discount on all of the items bought here, if they are not given to you for free._

Law thought this over for a moment. "How long would this take?"

_A few hours at the longest._

"We leave tomorrow morning. Be done by then."

...

Law sat in the infirmary. He was writing reports on the mice and the effects of the snakes' venom. He kept pausing to look at his notes only to think of something else then remind himself he was supposed to be writing his reports.

Law finally gave up and slammed his pencil down. He couldn't concentrate. This was unlike him. Usually he enjoyed writing reports because it was a way to relive his experiments and come up with new ideas to plan more. Something, no, someone was stopping him from enjoying his pass time. Law's mind kept veering to Lia.

Her plan today turned out successfully. In an hour and a half the cub was brought back, shown around the village, and bonded with the new king. Law could hear the sounds of celebration. He knew that Miss Lia was out there dancing with the crew and... others. Law did not like the thought of Lia with other men. He did not like to think about why he did not like that thought.

Law stood and headed for the galley. He needed a drink. It was truly a rare occasion because even Cook left for the celebration. Usually he stayed in the kitchen enjoying the silence rather than joining the party. Law poured his drink. He figured that if he simply gave in and thought of Miss Lia for a while his mind would allow him to think of other things afterwards.

Law gained many things from having Lia on his ship. He gained information at a quick pace that was also at very little risk to his crew. He gained money and supplies through the information. He gained a second opinion for his plans. Her experience was a useful resource. He gained knowledge of languages through her. He gained another crew member that could fight. He gained a source of amusement through her reactions when teased. He gained someone who showed interest rather than disgust with his experiments. He gained a companion as she often relaxed in his office with him when she was bored. He gained a feminine touch to the ship. She sewed small hole in the men's suits and even embroidered one of his shirts. She forever smelled like flowers since she purchased new soaps on the last island, and no matter how many times he scolded her she still wore clothes that showed her curves, legs, and shoulders.

A shot of lust ran through Law as he thought of her clothes and then lack of. Could he have gained a woman? No. He gained a crew member that was all.

Law realized his rapidly beating heart, the rush he felt when she touched him, were from hormones connected to attraction rather than just pure lust. The realization shocked him.

He shouldn't feel this way. She was so small. She fit in his arms perfectly. She acted like a child. She understood him without words. She was so delicate. She painted walls with mens' blood with a flick of her wrist. She always smelled sweet, like those gardenias she loved so much. Lia wasn't just part of his crew. She was something more, something so much more.

"Law?" The voice was soft, just loud enough to hear. Law turned in his seat. Lia stood in the door way. Alone.

...

**Hi everyone! First, thank you for reading and everything else like reviewing and favoriting and following!**

**Rainbao Haven was created by KimiKitteh! Yay! I'm glad KimiKitteh thought of it because I never would.**

**A friend of mine is begging me to do Bread Island. Like? No like?**

**updates might be a bit slow, maybe once a week now because I'm writing when I feel an idea and I can't force myself to write. It just does not work. Everyone can help by giving me more islands!**

**The Heart Pirates are friends, not food. I kept thinking that every time I read the chapter. I just had to put it here.**

**Thanks again for reading and please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Again," Law demanded without thinking.

"Law," He watched as she spoke his name with familiarity. "Did you want me to add san or something?" she asked when he remained quiet. She always thought of him as "Law" in her head. If he wanted her to call him something else it would be a hard habit to form.

"Have you spoken before this?" He had to know.

"No. I came to tell you I was spending the night on the sub instead of the island. You looked like you were thinking hard about something and I wanted your attention."

His name was the first word she spoke. Law took pride in that.

"Good night then," she turned to leave. Law didn't want to let her go.

"So early?" he asked giving her a mocking smile as if going to bed early weakend her somehow.

"It is a quarter to midnight. You said we were leaving in the morning." She was being practical as always.

"With the crew hungover we will most likely leave in the afternoon."

"You don't care if the crew is hungover," she smiled.

"Maybe I am feeling generous," he grinned back.

"Now," the tone implied that he would change his mind.

"Am I that fickle?"

"If you wanted company you could have just asked," Lia walked towards the table.

"If you knew what I wanted you could have just joined me," Law smirked. She knew him so well.

"I'm not drinking," Lia frowned as she took a seat next to him and eyed the bottle of alcohol. Law looked at her. Her hair was back in her regular bun and she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Tell me about your informants," he demanded.

"You know there are usually five. Only four are alive at the moment, three boys and one girl."

"How did you meet them?" Law rested his head in a hand. The alcohol was starting to take effect, making him feel warm.

"Remember the scar on my stomach?"

"Stab wound from a bandit," Law nodded.

"Sou was the traveler that took me to a doctor. He then hunted them down and got my stuff back." Lia didn't show emotion as she said this.

"He doesn't strike me as a man who would do something like that for free," Law's eyes widened.

"No. He wanted information. There were a few rumors running around wildly before I knew how to use them to my advantage. He came to me in the morning and held my stuff hostage for information. I told him everything I knew."

"How did he join you then?"

"I gave him the wrong information by accident. My source was horrible. When I learned this I hunted him down to give him the correct information. He thought I was stupid for being so honest and said he had to watch over me until I could lie straight," Lia smiled at the memory.

"Can you?" Law was teasing her.

"Do you really want to know that?" She smiled back.

"Was Sou-ya the first informant you met?" Law took a sip of his drink.

"No. Elliott was. I met him when I was twelve. We were the same age and just clicked when we met. We hardly separated since," Lia smiled happily.

"Were you lovers?" Law tried to keep the jealousy and bitterness out of his voice.

"Nope. Elli is a brother to me and I am a sister to him. But..." she trailed off.

"Yes?" Law wasn't going to let her change the subject now.

"Sou will tell you, he does have a surprisingly huge mouth, that Elli and I have no sense of personal space with each other," Lia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She knew Law did not like her informants because they were a threat to him. He worried about her leaving the crew to be with them.

"Meaning?" Law did not like the sound of that. If what she was saying was anything like what he was thinking, she had no right to keep calling him a cuddle slut.

"In a sense of privacy I would treat him as a female rather than a male," when she said it, she realized that did not describe the relationship at all.

"That's is a very pretty way of saying you don't mind stripping in front of him," Law's voice was bland. Lia shook her head, very unhappy with the thought.

"You would have to see the relationship to understand it," she sighed.

"How would you define our relationship, Miss Lia?" Law tilted his head in curiosity. Half curious of her answer and the other half questioning why he asked that in the first place.

"Crew member and captain." She answered too quickly for Law's liking. Her voice was also matter of fact and he doubted she was lying.

"You may go to be now," he dismissed her. His pride was too damaged to continue the conversation.

"Night, Law. Try not to drink too much," she called as she walked towards the door.

"Is that an order?" Law smirked.

"Friendly advice." He raised his glass to her as she walked out.

...

The crew left the next afternoon, but early afternoon. I spent the morning following Cook's recipe for a hangover remedy and delivering it to the crew, including Law.

"Honestly, how much of a control freak do you have to be to not even follow advice?" I complained. I opened the curtains over the portholes and let in light. He tried to retreat under the covers. Bepo said that Law liked to be awake by eleven at the latest and he was worried because Law wouldn't get up. Bepo and I were the only ones without hangovers so when he failed it was my turn to try.

Now that the room was filled with natural and artificial light, I turned to the lump of covers on the bed. From what I heard Law usually woke up with out any problems. He might give the poor soul who was sent to get him up a death glare, but he would wake up and be grouchy until he had a cup of coffee.

"Law," I tried calling his name again. "Its eleven thirty." The mass of covers moved then stopped. "The mug on your nightstand can stop your pounding headache." Again movement. "Law," I continued when he stopped moving for a moment. "If you don't get up I will be forced to take action. I've heard stories and the punishments for waking you up late are worse than waking you up by using force." Slight movement. Was he still drunk or something? I kicked off my boots and climbed onto the bed. I really hoped he slept in a t-shirt and shorts like he did on Estasia. I rolled the covers off of him exposing his head. I decided to check for a fever because he was not showing typical "Law" behavior. I pressed my forehead to his to get an accurate reading. His eyes shot open when I made contact and I just barely dodged as he sat up.

"What the hell?" he demanded.

"You wouldn't wake up so I was checking to see if you had a fever." Law held his head in his hands as he felt the effects of drinking last night. I reached over for the mug on his night stand.

"For the hangover," He took it and looked at the clock. Eleven thirty-seven. He opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it. "Bepo came to wake you around ten after and when he couldn't he got me."

"And you just walk into a man's bedroom on your own?" Of all the things to be pissed about right now.

"I moved your nodachi out of reach as well as anything that could be thrown." He handed me his mug and I placed it back on the night stand. I moved to get off the bed.

Law caught my wrist and I was pulled back onto the bed. Law pinned my hands above my head as he loomed over me. His expression was one of annoyance. I could find nothing else in his eyes. I took in that he was wearing clothes, a pair of black cotton pants, _just_ a pair of black cotton pants, before he spoke.

"That is not what I meant." His voice was low and deadly.

"I don't like hungover Law," I pouted. I doubted I was any real danger.

"Too bad." He glared. I sighed.

"Fine. As long as I have skin to skin contact, I have the advantage. Also, you are my captain and I am part of your crew."

"So?"

"You wouldn't hurt your crew," He looked at me for a moment. "If you want coffee after your hangover remedy you should let me go. Cook has a hangover so I have to make it." He let me go. I slid off the bed and put my boots back on. "Besides, you're not some random guy," I muttered before I walked out.

Bepo was waiting in the kitchen. I nodded and he smiled. I started to make coffee and breakfast for the rest of the crew.

...

Law was not happy. This had nothing to do with his hangover. The horrible tasting liquid Lia brought him dulled that. His mood was because of Lia. What she said to be exact.

She only saw him as her captain.

That really pissed Law off. He did not try to hide his bad mood that afternoon. The crew stayed away from him, scared of his death glare and fury in general. Law also had a habit of assigning extra work to whoever he saw when he was mad. Law over heard several of the crew ask Lia exactly how she woke him up after they witnessed his horrible mood. Lia just shrugged.

"Like you would wake anyone," was her answer.

The crew was excited that Lia regained her voice. The familiar knot in his stomach returned when he heard Lia easily talk and joke with his crew. She called the others without an honorific as well. They didn't mind. They already called the girl by a nickname anyway.

"Captain?" Law was in his office. He looked up at Bepo in the doorway. "I wanted to go over some maps with you," Law motioned for the large bear to sit. The maps were of islands they would most likely dock at in the future. There were also notes on what natural disasters they might face such as more whirlpools or other dangerous currents. Law helped Bepo decide on a path and made a note to go over what to do if they hit any dangerous currents with the crew.

"Captain," Bepo hesitated before he left. "Are you okay?" Now that work was done Bepo was in friend mode.

"I'm fine," Law replied instantly. The last thing he needed was for someone to know that Trafalgar Law, notorious lady killer of the Hear Pirates, was having trouble because a girl had not instantly fallen for him and he was unsure of how to make her.

"Is it Lia-chan?" Bepo knew he hit the mark. "Did something happen?"

"I had somewhat of an epiphany," Law muttered. He rested his head in his hand and looked away, feigning interest in the large bookshelf.

"Did you realize you like Lia-chan? That wouldn't make you mad though." Bepo started to think.

"Hey, Captain," Shachi and Penguin knocked and entered. Law glared at them.

"We checked everything and gave the juniors jobs," Penguin held both hands up in defense.

"We just wanted to know what was bugging you." Shachi took a seat on Law's couch.

"Couldn't be the hangover. That stuff Lia-chan gave us worked miracles." Penguin plopped down after him.

"Did Lia-chan reject you or something?" Shachi joked. Law glared at him turning the mechanic pale. Bepo suddenly popped out of his own little world with an idea.

"Lia-chan doesn't like you back." He looked at Law who was now surrounded with a black aura of fury. "I'm sorry," the bear hung his head.

"It couldn't have been that bad Captain. What did you say to her?" Penguin asked. Law remained silent, the black aura fading. "So you didn't say anything," Penguin concluded.

"So if you didn't get rejected, why are you mad?" Shachi asked, confused.

"Maybe Lia-chan said something," Bepo pointed out. The three friends thought hard about that one.

"What if she's the type that's slow when it comes to relationships?" Shachi wondered.

You're the slow one. Everyone thought. Lightbulbs went off then.

"You may be right," Penguin agreed. "We know Lia-chan doesn't hate Captain."

"She spends a lot of time with you," Shachi pointed out.

"She doesn't flinch when you touch her," Bepo added.

"She doesn't flinch with anyone," Penguin countered

"May be she likes one of the crew," Shachi wondered. Three sets of eyes glared at him.

"She doesn't. I would have sensed it," Bepo reassured Law.

"How does she like Captain then?" Shachi asked, excited Bepo could provide some much needed insight. Bepo thought about that.

"She's comfortable around Captain. Safe. Happy."

"That's good!" Shachi exclaimed.

"She could feel that way around a friend though," Penguin frowned. "She isn't excited or worried around him or something?"

"I'm sorry," Bepo apologized.

"You did your best,"

"I say you have a chance," Shachi decided. "She doesn't hate you and may be a weird one but she is a girl."

"Captain! Do your best!"

"What is everyone doing here?" The whole room jumped except for Law. Lia was standing in the doorway. She shook her head at their strange reaction. "Lunch is ready," she announced. The mechanics and Bepo left the room, commenting about how they were starving. Lia watched Law shuffle around some papers.

"Is the hangover still bothering you?"

"No." Law filed away a few papers. When he looked up she was gone.

He was pissed off all over again. One second she was close, in his arms or talking to him, and a second later she was gone.

...

"I've been here before," Law looked at Lia as the island came into view. "Harafuji island. It switches from spring to fall every six months." Lia waited for the crew that heard her talk to gather around her to listen. "Government was a dictatorship but around thirteen years ago they changed into a monarchy. The king has less power than a traditional monarchy though. A group of elected officials can over power him if they vote unanimously on something. There is also a marine base here. It wasn't anything spectacular the last time I was here. They act like the king's personal guards mostly."

"What did you do the last time you were here?" Lia turned away from Law's question.

"I might have insulted the king in front of a large crowd and all of the officials," Lia said quietly. "I also might have screwed up a plan the king was working on, costing him a few million belli." Lia glanced at the crew's faces. "He insulted me first! I showed great self control that day! My informants were threatened and nearly killed!"

Shachi patted Lia on the head.

"Are your past actions going to cause us trouble?" Law asked.

"There's a strong opposition to the king there and one of the officials was an informant of mine. Sou is going to check if he still holds office."

"I want information about the marine base. Everything." Law sent the crew off to prepare to dock on the island. Lia stayed next to him as the sub neared the island. It was fall on the island. It was not colored a bloody red like the last fall island they visited. Spots of green dotted yellows, reds, oranges, and browns on the island.

Sou was waiting for them when they docked. He was not cheerful like he usually was. There was a frown on his face and his brows were close together as if he was thinking hard about something, or extremely worried. He gave Lia information on the island and she sent out butterflies. He then pulled her aside and showed her a piece of paper. She looked at it and then folded it and pocketed it. "Later," she said strictly when he started to say something.

Law stared at the odd behavior. What was his butterfly keeping from him?

It was rather late in the afternoon so Law decided some of the crew would check into a hotel and gather supplies and information tomorrow. There was only one hotel that would not report their arrival to the king or marines. It was called the Maple Hotel. It was located in a not so pretty part of the island, but it met Law's hygiene standards.

"Good evening, dearies," an elderly woman greeted. She took Lia's hands and kissed her on the cheek. She informed them that there were three rooms available. There were six Heart Pirates. There was an unspoken agreement among the pirate men that Lia-chan would stay with Law. When Sou picked up on this he offered her a way out if she wanted it.

"Hime-chi, you can stay with me,"

"Until we know everything about the marine's movements, I would like my crew to stay together." Sou opened his mouth for a rebuttal, but Lia raised a hand, silencing him. Law did not miss the butterfly she sent Sou when the crew's attention turned to finding their rooms and settling down before dinner.

Their room was a standard hotel room, two beds, a small bathroom, a dresser and mirror. Law took a moment to regret not asking if there was a room with one bed. Lia sat on the bed closest to the door.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" Law asked after he shut the door. Lia shook her head.

"I won't put the crew in danger," she looked determined.

"You will be in danger though," Law muttered. Had she not told him several times that she was part of his crew? Trying to force information out of Lia would be a bad idea. Law knew she could withstand torture and if he threatened Sou he could end up trapped in one of her nightmares. He could pull the "I'm captain" card but he had a feeling that would do him more harm than good.

"I'm going to have dinner with Sou. There is a local place where I can get information," Lia's tone was dull, emotionless.

"I'm coming with you,"

"No,"

"No?" Law frowned, his temper rising. "Just because you can order you informants around does not mean you may order me, or have you forgot who the captain is here?" Lia looked at Law for a moment and then took a deep breath.

"I don't know what I'm walking into. Sou has more experience working with me. He is less likely to be surprised by anything making him safer to work with," She explained.

"Are you saying I would drag you down?" Law demanded.

"I'm saying I haven't trained you with my techniques now that I have my voice back. That could get someone killed." She was being practical again. Law hated that. He just couldn't argue with practical.

"You have two hours. If you are not back by then we will come after you, and people will die."

...

Law did not have a good night after his argument with Lia. Her odd behavior put him on edge. He ordered his crew not to get drunk which put everyone else in a bad mood. It was hard to pick up a chick when you couldn't get her drunk. The only one that had remotely any luck with women was Law, who was constantly ignoring the attentions of a curvy blonde in a tight green dress and too much makeup.

Lia came back fifteen minutes early. She was alone and in a worse mood than before. Law thought he saw blood splattered on her clothes. Law pushed the whore off of his lap and followed his butterfly to their room. When he entered he heard the shower running. Law kicked off his boots and waited for Lia while he laid on his bed. He wanted to know what was bothering her, mainly so he could make it go away and get his butterfly back.

Someone knocked on the door. It was the girl from the hotel bar. She smiled and flirted as she wedged her was expertly into the room. Law told her to leave, but the idiotic woman refused with a smile.

"Its not like you have another woman here," the blonde laughed. Lia emerged from the bathroom then, wearing the huge yellow t-shirt she received when she first arrived on Law's sub.

"Bath is free," she announced as she dried her hair.

The girl laughed. "See, she is a child." The blonde crossed her arms under her chest to make her breasts stand out more.

Lia looked at Law, silently asking if he wanted the girl there. Law shook his head.

"Fuck off," Lia told the girl. She immediately stopped laughing. She frowned, glaring at Lia. Lia returned the glare.

"Make me," she challenged. Lia crossed the room and grabbed the girl's wrist and twisted. The girl fell to her knees attempting to lessen the pain. She cried out when it increased. Lia's eyes widened as she took information from the girl. Lia touched the the girl's forehead and Law saw a black glow rather than the usual blue. The girl's eyes showed pure terror.

"That is what will happen if you try to spy on us again or if you tell your sorry king anything," Lia whispered when she let go of the girl. She ran out of the room as fast as her heeled feet could take her. Lia turned back to Law. "Happy now?"

"What happened during dinner?" Law asked as he sat back on his bed.

Lia sighed loudly. She reached into an outer pocket of her bag and pulled out the paper Sou gave her earlier. She handed it to Law.

It was a wanted poster for a Rosie Simmons. The picture showed a tall, curvy, blue eyed blonde, but nothing like the one Lia just threatened and threw out of the room. The girl looked respectable, as if she was raised by nobles. Law couldn't see tell tale signs of surgery to enhance her beauty. She was wanted for twenty million belli.

"She was our informant in the marines. From what Sou knows, she was caught looking through classified information about plans to recapture me and she found something important. She was going to meet Sou here four days ago. At dinner I found out she was being held at the castle."

"Why couldn't you tell me this before?"

"There was no reason to worry before. She could have gotten caught in a storm before, now she is being held by the king so he can take revenge on me." Lia shrugged as if that wasn't a big deal.

"What do you want to do?" Law expected she had a plan of action prepared.

"Do? Nothing. Not now at least. Rosie is strong. This isn't the first time and I doubt it will be the last she's been stuck in a cell." Lia laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. Law stared at her as if to question how much she cared for her nakama. She gave in to the stare. She could feel it even with her eyes closed. "Sou arranged for certain guards to watch her and report back to us. I'll piss someone off tomorrow and they'll willingly drag me into the castle, with the show I put on tonight most of the guards will be focused on me instead of Rosie. Sou will slip in and get her out."

"Show? Does that have anything to do with why you were covered in blood tonight?" Law folded the wanted poster and set it on a night stand.

"I shot someone," Lia yawned. Law's eyes widened slightly.

"How many times?"

"Seven, I think," Lia replied after a moment.

"Are you that bad of a shot?" Law teased.

"I hit where I was aiming," She waved his accusation away. Law smirked at her and went to take his shower before bed.

...

_The girl was trembling. Her eyes were big and sky blue. I was sure her hair was golden, but it looked brown because of all the dirt. All of the other prisoners fled. She was the only live one left. I held my hand out to her._

_"Its okay, they won't hurt you anymore," I told her softly._

_"Y-you k-killed them," she whispered. I nodded. She reached out slowly and took my hand. I smiled brightly and pulled her up and into a hug._

_"Let it out," I told her softly. She started crying, releasing all of her pain and relief and happiness. Sou and Elli stood in the shadows. I sent them butterflies._

This is why we do this. This is why we make that extra plan. This is why we are extra careful. This is why its worth pushing our limits.

_The girl calmed after a few minutes._

_"What are you going to do with her?" I turned to look at Kai. I blinked in confusion. No one was behind me._

_A horrible feeling knotted in my stomach. Rosie, Sou, and Elli seemingly evaporated along with the prison until only darkness remained. Where was Kai? Why didn't he come back?_

_"Kai is dead," a deep voice sounded in the nothingness. I turned every which way, spinning, searching for Kai, panicking when I couldn't find him. Everything grew cold. Even my tears were freezing._

I woke with a start. Law was leaning over me, a hand on my shoulder, trying to wake me. Hair was wet from the shower and dripping on me. I grabbed the towel hanging around his neck and pressed it over his head, rubbing it against his hair.

"For goodness sake, didn't anyone ever teach you to dry your hair properly?" I grumbled.

"I was a bit busy trying to wake you from your nightmare," he shot back. "You were tossing and turning."

I looked at the tangled covers. I had kicked most of them off. "Thank you."

"Any time," he watched while I straightened out my covers. "Miss Lia, are nightmares a normal occurrence for you?" He was in doctor mode.

"Its not some form of PTSD," I reassured him. "I was just worried about Rosie and my mind just wanted to take me on some messed up roller-coaster ride to explain why I was worried."

"Is that all?" Law smiled. He stood and left to turn off the light. A moment later I felt my mattress move and cold air rush under my covers.

"What are you doing?" My voice was a bit higher than I meant it to be.

"A person is less likely to have nightmares if they have company," He replied smoothly. I could hear the smirk in s voice.

"You still count as company while occupying your bed on the other side of the room!" I tried to roll away from him.

"That is not how science works, Miss Lia," he laughed as he pulled me back.

"That's my pillow! At least get your own!" Law continued to laugh softly as he pulled me away from my pillow and against him. His chin rested on top of my head like it did whenever he pulled me into his lap. My head rested on his arm and I had to admit that I was comfortable. "You just wanted an excuse to be a cuddle slut," I mumbled.

"I had to do something to get my butterfly back," He sounded relaxed, as if he was already half asleep.

His butterfly?

Did I act different around Law? Was he referring to when he teased me and I failed to think of a proper come back? Or was he referring to the calm part of me that spent hours reading and becoming bored only to start reading again?

Was he laying claim on a part of my personality or me?

Law's breathing was slow and even. His body heat and the covers protected me from the chill outside. I fell asleep before I reached my answer. It didn't matter. I would find out soon enough. Law wasn't someone who waited for what he wanted. He reached out and grabbed it.

...

**Harafuji Island was created by angryHarlequin. Yes, it is a wonderful island for snuggles. :)**

**Welcome to the season of Fall everyone in the northern hemisphere!**

**I feel Law is ooc in this chapter. Does that bother anyone? Please tell me is it does bother you. Law is a hard character to grasp. I keep watching videos of him and reading other fanfictions to help me grasp his character. **

**I feel like this chapter raises many questions for some reason. O.O**

**Thank you to everyone that read, followed, favorited, and reviewed! Please remember that I am forever in need of islands! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

Law looked through the small section of medical textbooks. He wasn't having any luck finding something that would keep him entertained or teach him something new. He did see a book on animal anatomy that looked interesting in the last store. Maybe he should go back and get that.

"Captain Trafalgar," Law looked up. Sou was standing a few feet away. "If you have a moment, I would like to talk to you."

"Miss Lia is not with me at the moment. She went east if you are looking for her," Law went back to looking at the books.

"I'm not looking for her. I want to talk to you about her." Law looked at the man again. He was clearly swallowing his pride to say something. "I think you should stop pursuing a romantic relationship with Hime-chi," the blonde suddenly blurted. Law glared at him.

"That is none of your business," he said coldly.

"Stop is the wrong word. Wait would be a better one," Sou looked up to see Law walking away. "Hey! Just hear me out!" Sou followed Law to another book store. "Just listen to my reasoning and then make a decision," Sou pleaded. Law didn't move so Sou continued. "Things were confusing back then. Kai, our nakama that died, was dating Hime-chi. It was serious. We thought he was gonna pull a ring out any day before he died."

"I think nearly four years has been enough time to mourn," Law countered without emotion. He did not like ths conversation. Kai was dead. Lia was his butterfly.

"No, she's mourned his death and accepted it, but we don't know what happened. We don't know how he died. We couldn't even find his body. I want her to have closure before starting something new. I'm asking you to wait until she knows what happened."

"The past has nothing to do with me," Law picked up a book and flipped through it. He was right. The book on animal anatomy would be interesting. "If Lia is not ready for something or does not want something, she can tell me herself," Law went to the shop keeper to buy the book. "Just how long would it take to solve the mystery of Kai-ya's death?" Law questioned as they stepped outside of the book shop. "One year? Five years? The closer I am to her, the more I can buffer any type of shock she receives from solving the mystery, as well as anything else." Law looked at Sou. The informant was thinking about Law's words.

"I guess that's the best answer I could have hoped for," Sou relaxed and grinned. "Kai would have told me to fuck off," he laughed.

Law questioned Sou about how Lia planned to get her informant back. She gave him a quick rundown of the plan last night but Law had his doubts.

"I know the castle layout and so does she," Sou waved away Law's concern.

"Will only two people be enough?" Law did not want s butterfly to be put in unnecessary danger.

"Hime-chi wanted to do it herself but I convinced her to let me help. You still haven't seen her using her powers to their full potential." Sou stopped at a store window selling decorative items in various shapes and colors. Law looked at him questioningly. "Hime-chi's birthday is next month," Sou studied the stuff in the window. "She has her own room on the sub right?" Law nodded. Sou straightened and continued walking. "I was thinking of getting her something frivolous, but I'll wait till next year."

"You put a lot of thought into things concerning Miss Lia," Law observed. Sou grinned.

"Don't you? She's saved me more than once. Most of her informants owe her their lives."

"She told me that when you first met her, you saved her."

"She leaves out a few details when she tells that story. She wouldn't have died and she knew it." Sou frowned at the memory.

"Captain!" Shachi and Penguin were running through the crowd towards Law. They stopped in front of Law, breathing heavily.

"A kid just told us he saw some marines taking Lia-chan to the castle!" Penguin gasped.

A girl, about fourteen slowly approached Law.

"Excuse me? Are you Mr. Trafalgar? The pirate?" She held something behind her back. Law placed a hand on his nodachi and nodded. "I was asked to give this to you." She held out a den den mushi. Law took the snail and the girl hurried away.

"This might be a trap. I have guards and two officials waiting to notify me as soon as Hime-chi enters the castle," Sou warned.

"She was supposed to gather information on the marine base today. What if she got captured?" Shachi questioned.

"She was supposed to get captured and taken to the castle," Sou explained.

The den den mushi rang. Law picked it up after it rang four times. He figured that was long enough to show he wasn't desperate or extremely worried about his butterfly.

"Trafalgar Law," a voice grumbled.

"What do you want?" Law sounded bored. The voice laughed.

"Of you want your girl back come to the castle," the voice tried and failed to sound ominous.

"Prove you have her," Law demanded. The voice laughed and the men listened to the faint sound of a woman. It was to quiet to tell if it was Lia or not though.

"If you are not here in two hours I'll turn her over to the marines. Come alone and unarmed." The line hung up. The four men stared at the snail dumbstruck. The snail, seemingly female, blushed at the attention and hid in her shell.

"What do we do if Lia-chan is really captured?" Shachi asked.

"We would attack while she was being transported to a ship or a marine base." Law was thinking about the situation. "Is there a way your alert system could of failed Sou-ya?"

"No. Even if all of the castle guards were switched with marines, I've got guys that owe Hime-chi for helping their home island out one way or another."

"So this has to be a trap," Penguin verified.

"You said I haven't seen Miss Lia use her abilities to the fullest," Law grinned. "I assume that if I went to the castle she would use them."

"She would have to negotiate for your life as well as cause a large enough distraction to call guards away from Rosie."

"So I would see something interesting," Law had an evil smirk on his face.

"She will be pissed because you knowingly messed with her plan," Sou warned. Law waived his warning away. "You've never seen her mad have you? Inpel Down is heaven compared to being the cause of one of her temper tantrums." Shachi and Penguin shivered.

"She'll forgive me."

"I gave you fair warning." Sou shook his head. "See you in a few hours then."

Law gave his nodachi and bags to Penguin and told the two mechanics to have the crew wait at the hotel or in the sub.

...

I slipped through the crowd, brushing against marines that were off duty as well as castle guards on lunch break. The guards and marines were working overtime now that they knew I was on the island and somewhat, volatile, from the show I gave them last night. No one like the guy anyway. It was a well known fact that he was corrupt.

Some big shot from the marines was in town. Rumors said he was supposed to eliminate corruption on the island. Fact said he was aiding corruption on the island. He was smarter than the king and I figured the marine was controlling everything from the shadows. I hated those guys. Why would you hide your power? I took credit for the jobs I did because I took pride in them. It was like a master painter not signing his art!

I passed Penguin and Shachi on my way to the castle. I would walk past the gate a few times to see if anyone noticed me before I caused a scene. Penguin was holding Law's nodachi.

"Lia-chan!" He looked surprised to see me.

"Hi,"

"Is everything going well?" Shachi asked.

"Yeah. I got the information Law wanted. I have somewhere to go before I go back to the hotel though." The two mechanics exchanged a look. Penguin held the nodachi out to me.

"Here, you should see Captain before we do. He might need this."

"Okay." I took the sword, confused. Why wasn't Law carrying it? The two mechanics hurried off before I could ask any questions. I looked at the sword. It was taller than me!

I continued towards the castle. I hoped my plan went without any snags. Law would do worse things than kill me if I lost his sword. When I was with in thirty yards of the castle, I was spotted.

"Miss, you need to come with us," two guards approached me. I smiled.

"Sure." One guard stood on each side of me. I looked from one to the other as we entered the castle grounds.

"You kind of look familiar," I told the guard on the right. "Do you have a relative that works in the Sand Palace?" He smiled and nodded.

"Yes. My sister is a maid there."

"The head maid?"

"Yes, Miss."

"She is a sweetie pie! Is she doing well?"

"Much better now that the beast plaguing the island is gone."

"I'm glad to hear that. Please tell her I said hello when you contact her."

"I will, Miss." The guard smiled. The guard on my left was jumpy. I just gave him the impression that I knew things about the men's families.

We entered a large room, our destination. Shachi and Penguin were right. I did see Law before they did. The guards shut the door, leaving me alone in the room with Law.

"I would expect this from anyone except you," I told him. He was sitting in a glass cube that was open in the top. If you added fifty pounds of tiny pebbles he would be in a huge fish tank.

"I would prefer to observe you from somewhere else, but I suppose this will do," Law looked at his tank with disgust.

"I would give you your sword, but I'm too short to get it over the glass," I smiled sadly. Law glared at me.

"You are laughing on the inside."

"You screwed up my plan. I would laugh out loud because you deserve it, but I have to pretend to be outraged when the idiot king comes in." Something clicked then. "You said you wanted to observe me?"

"Sou-ya said I've never seen you truly work." Law grinned. "I say I'm in the perfect position to watch you now."

"You offered yourself as bait to watch me work?" I sighed. "I never thought my life was boring, but it wasn't unpredictable until I met you." I frowned. "I don't know how I feel about that." Law smirked.

"You could learn to love it," he suggested, grinning. I heard foot steps approach the door.

"Show time," I whispered. The door burst open revealing a short, round man with wiry grey hair and black eyes. He wore expensive, but unattractive clothes, dyed in deep colors to show his wealth.

"What the hell is this?" I demanded, outraged. "I'm the one you want revenge against! Why are you dragging other people into this?"

"Do you like your gift? I spent a while thinking this plan up," the king stated proudly.

"I bet he did," Law whispered. I had to fight not to laugh.

"What do you plan to do?" I demanded. The king smiled smugly and walked slowly over the plush chair in the middle of the room. He motioned for me to sit on the couch across from it. I looked at Law as if I didn't want to leave his side, then slowly walked over to the couch, looking back every few steps. "What do you want?" I asked when I sat down.

"I thought quite a bit after our last... meeting. I wanted to kill you for the disrespect and trouble you gave me. I thought of a different way you could repay me though." He smiled and eyed me greedily. "You will work for me until you learn to respect those with more power than you and repay me ten times the money you cost me," the king declared.

"If I don't?"

"Then I will have the guards," he motioned around the room to the guards that came in while he was talking, "pour bucket after bucket into the cage of your friend. You will watch him drown." He waved his hands around extravagantly.

I crossed my legs and leaned an elbow against the arm rest of the couch. I rested my head in my hand and dropped the worried girl act.

"I was able to humiliate you because you were stupid," I told him bluntly. "You are still stupid." This shocked the king. "Did it really take you years to come up with this? I've come up with better plans in seconds. Fill the tank up bucket by bucket so I can watch him drown? I'll be bored for the first two hours! There isn't even a lid on the tank. He could just float up and climb out! Really, if I'm willing to sit here and be bored for two hours while watching a friend panic, if your plan even does drown him, what leverage do you have? Hell, what leverage do you have after you kill him?" The king was quite pale. I would continue to insult his intelligence and pride until he snapped.

"Well, I-"

"I haven't even mentioned that he is the infamous Trafalgar Law, Surgeon of Death with a one hundred million belli bounty on his head. Who is gonna stop his crew from busting in here? All your guards are hauling buckets of water. What if he gets loose? How are you going to capture him? Hell, the glass isn't even bullet proof! You could tap it and it would break! Haven't you ever heard of Murphy's Law? Years to think of this, really? If I took a month to plan something I could conquer a dozen islands at the least, while barely trying! Honestly, what the fuck were you on? You are dragging down humanity by breathing, no, thats a compliment, the mere thought of your existence drags humanity down, but you're to dumb to understand that so I'll be nice make it easy for you. Go crawl under a fucking bridge and die." I snarled at the end for extra impact. Some of the guards clenched their weapons or buckets as I insulted their king. Law stood and tapped the glass with his foot. He was probably checking to see if it really was breakable. He smirked when the hing ting the glass gave him told him it was extremely delicate.

I looked up at the ceiling. It was painted with some horrible design. I still needed a distraction that would gather more guards.

"Y-you horrid woman!" the king shouted. He was a very unpleasant shade of redish purple from anger.

"Who? Me?" He snarled and launched himself at me. I summoned a nightmare and it flew into him. He fell to the floor screaming. Guards surrounded me, blades pointed at my neck.

"If you kill me, he will stay like that forever," I told them. "Besides, what is stopping me from doing the same to you?" I smiled sweetly as I summoned several black butterflies. These were smaller than a nightmare. They contained random fears and bad memories I extracted from people over the years. The guards backed off slowly. "Thank you. Now, I believe there is a man waiting on the other side of that door, listening to everything going on here and waiting for the right moment to enter. That moment would be now."

The door opened and the big shot marine walked in. I heard glass shatter as Law broke the tank.

"Vergo!"

"You will address me as Vergo-san." The marine hit Law, sending him flying across the room and into the wall. I watched as Law hit the wall. The force wasn't enough to kill him or knock him out so I remained seated. The man walked around the couch so I could see him. He was wearing a white three piece suit and carrying a briefcase and a stick of bamboo.

"Miss Butterfly, you have brought a kingdom it it's knees without even standing." He smiled at me. His side burns were oddly shaped, zig zagged, but didn't resemble lightning. "I am here to off you a job." He set the briefcase down and opened it. It was filled with money. I laughed with out humor.

"How cute, you think I need money. I don't work for marines."

"Neither do I. I work for Joker. He is offering you the job."

Vergo spoke slightly louder. "He is offering you much more than a job. He is offering you a way to leave the brat's ship and a bright future."

"So," I smiled sweetly. "You are not only a coward and an idiot, you are blind as well." Vergo's rage was nearly palpable. "See, one of my nicknames is the Orchestrator. Joker, or DonFlamingo, is a puppeteer. They are two completely different things."

"An orchestra accompanies a puppet show,"

"Yes, but without an orchestra it is nothing. Yet people will pay to see the orchestra by its self."

"You think you can survive on your own?" Vergo frowned.

I motioned to the king who was still stuck in the nightmare. "Its like you said. I brought a kingdom to it's knees without even standing," I smiled. "Not to mention you tried to kill a friend of mine. That's a bad way to try to get on someone's good side."

Vergo tightened his grip on the bamboo. I watched as it turned black. "A lesson is in order here," he said before he swung the bamboo. I blocked with my wrist.

"You think you're big and bad because you can use haki. It doesn't mean anything when I can too, Vergo." I was a bit peeved now. "I suggest that you go back to that idiot you call a boss and pray he isn't still having a mid life crisis about why he isn't stuffed and horribly decorating some poor family's lawn like he was three years ago and tell him that if he wants to challenge me again he needs to stop hiding in the shadows like the coward he is or I'll clip his fucking wings."

"Coward?" he growled.

"If he can't handle the pressure of conducting business in the light he is not fit for the business," I looked Vergo up and down. "That applies to you as well. Your presence is pissing me off, go away," I waived him away with my hand and closed my eyes. He moved to strike me with the bamboo again. I opened my eyes, releasing haki and stopping him in mid swing.

Vergo released the haki on the bamboo and pulled it back. "You resemble your father," he said suddenly.

"That's the first time someone has told me that." I was a mirror image of my mother.

"You have the same aura," he explained. He picked up his suitcase and left.

"He is gone now," I called to Law. "You must really hate him." Law glared at me as he adjusted his hat and stood up. He pretended to be unconscious while I talked to Vergo.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" he demanded. He was beyond pissed. I was very happy I sat between him and his nodachi and I hoped he did not have a scalpel on him.

"I've threatened a shibukai with death and or business destruction for the, eight, ten, fourteenth time." A look of pure shock consumed Law's face. "He is my main competition for work." I shrugged. "This is actually kind of normal. He sent a messenger once telling me my insults get more creative every year. I doubt there will be any real danger from him until we reach the New World. I is business sin' really that big out here. By then we should be strong enough to deal with him." Law continued to stare. I held out his sword, hoping that it might help in some way. It did. Law took his sword and rested it on his shoulder.

"Are there anymore powerful enemies of yours that we might run into?" he demanded.

"I haven't pissed off any of the big four or any other shibukai. Its just the marines and a few royal families." Law still looked as if he did not process what just happened. A thought popped into my head. "Thanks for not fighting Vergo. We would have run into problems if you did. I'm glad you trusted my negotiation skills," I smiled up at him.

"No problem," Law didn't meet my eyes. He wasn't proud of staying down. I decided to take his mind off of that. I was sure he has his reasons.

"I bet Sou is done by now. Want to meet Rosie?" I smiled. Law blinked, clearing his thoughts. He looked at me for a moment and then nodded. He offered his hand to help me off the couch. I took it and he pulled me up. I saw a cut on his forehead and reached out to touch the skin above it. "We should patch you up first though," I mumbled. I inspected the other scratches on his face. I remembered that he was sent through a wall of glass before he hit the wall of the room.

I ended my inspection and realized that besides a passed out king, Law and I were the only ones in the room, and Law had an arm wrapped around me, keeping me close. I was going to ask him if the attack made him dizzy, worried he might have a concussion, but my mind turned blank an second later.

Trafalgar Law was kissing me.

"I've wanted to do that for a while," he smirked after he pulled away. "I want to kiss you again," he murmured against my lips. He did when I did not pull back. "I want to be able to do that again tomorrow, and the day after that as well as the next week and for months."

"What?" I couldn't form a complete sentence.

"Only with you of course." He pressed his lips to my forehead. "I thought I would be generous and warn you, Rahzellia." He released his grip around my waist and took my wrist and led me out of the castle. I don't remember the trip back to the hotel. The only coherent though that formed in my head was "How the hell did I not see this coming?"

...

**Thank you for reading and reviewing and favoriting and following and all the wonderful ways everyone supports me! Candy and secretly taken Law pics for everyone! (I have a feeling they were take by Bepo).**

**I'm getting the feeling Law is OOC here (sorry!) so in the next chapter, his emotions and actions are explained. I also feel Lia is a bit too strong so I will be showing flaws in her character. She has to be able to use haki though, incase you were wondering why I added that if I was worrying about her being too strong.**

**Because I am having trouble with character development and Law being slightly OOC, I have decided that I would like a Beta. Character development and pointing out when Law is horribly OOC is the main reason but catching grammar and spelling mistakes would also be a plus. Just shoot me a PM or tell me in a review if you're interested.**

**Oh, Kai is NOT alive. In any way. At all.**


	12. Chapter 12

Rosie was in Sou's room. She had a few bruises but was otherwise okay. Lia focused all of her attention on the girl, still a bit uneasy about what happened twenty minutes ago.

"Lia!" Rosie cried when she walked in. They hugged, both smiling. Lia took Rosie's appearance in. She was covered in dirt and wearing an old t-shirt and loose shorts. She would need a bath and new clothes.

"One of my sweaters might fit, maybe a pair of Sou's jeans. Don't look like that. He's your friend," Lia mumbled as she decided what to do.

"I'll ask the manager if she has something," Sou offered and left. He could tell when he was not wanted.

"We'll do some proper shopping on the next island," Lia promised after Sou left. "You aren't as small as me. There might be a boiler suit on the sub that will fit," Rosie grimaced.

"I don't like them," the blonde whispered harshly. "Pirates are horrible."

"You haven't met them. They are good guys."

"I don't like the look of the captain either. Have you heard the stories about him? I saw the paperwork for his last bounty. He chops people up and experiments on them, Lia. Even if he wasn't a pirate or-"

"Rosie," Lia said sharply. Rosie stopped talking. "Law is a respectable person. He has my respect and loyalty. Do not forget that. If you do not respect him, you will acknowledge that I do and be civil towards him."

"Yes, Rahzellia," Rosie hung her head.

"The same goes for the crew. Yes, they will flirt with you. You are a beautiful girl and it is a complement from them, not an attack,"

"Yes, Rahzellia,"

"Now go take a shower while I find you some clothes." Rosie stood to do as she was told. When Lia heard the shower running, she left the room. Law was waiting outside for her. He had tended to his wounds and changed his shirt.

"What will you be doing with Miss Rosie?" Law asked as they walked to their room.

"I would like her to travel with us for a while."

"Any reason why?"

"I want her to trust the crew. It is a mix between a life lesson and a necessity," Lia started going through the clothes in her bag. She pulled out a large t-shirt. "She does not like men and she is slow to trust them."

"You want to use my crew for her rehabilitation?" Law frowned.

"Your crew is sweet to girls without being threatening. She needs to learn the difference. Besides, she is useful."

"How is she useful?"

"Her dad was a locksmith," Lia grinned. "She is the fastest I've seen to pick a lock or crack a safe,"

"But I have you to get the combination or key for me," Law smirked, slightly teasing.

"You weren't listening earlier." Lia shook her head, teasing him back. "Murphy's Law. What if the key is lost? Or the only guy that knows the combination dies? I can't take a memory from a dead body."

"Does she do anything else?"

"She is really awesome at organization and cleaning," Lia offered. "Like Sou she was mainly an island scout for jobs." Lia folded some clothes and closed her bag.

"How old is she?" Law didn't want to deal with a child.

"Nineteen now, I think, no, she should have turned twenty last month."

"She stays in your room. We're leaving tonight," Law decided. He would have to prepare the crew for another woman to be joining them. Rosie did not have the childish looks Lia could hide behind. He would have to do some serious threatening to keep his men in line. Or he could let Lia, he mused.

Law was also annoyed that the new arrival would make it difficult to get Lia alone so he could follow up on what happened that afternoon. The events of the day went by in a blur for him. On moment he was pissed at Lia for not telling him something so important, then he was worried because she was calling one of the most powerful men he knew a coward, then he was relieved beyond belief when she came out, not only victorious, but unscathed.

Law now had a million things to worry about. What would Lia think when she learned that he used to work for Joker? Would she be furious or understanding? She would find out eventually. She might already know considering how long Joker had been her rival. She hadn't questioned him about knowing Vergo. Then there was the kiss, or kisses. Law couldn't help but to grin at the memory. Lia looked too shocked to give him a proper answer in the castle.

Law came to the conclusion that she would respect his privacy and listen to him when the time came, on both accounts.

Right now he had to prepare to leave for the next island.

...

Rosie was lost. She looked down the hall of the sub and back. There was no one in sight. Why did all the hallways look the same? Who designed this thing any way? Was it to confuse enemies or spies?

Luckily Rosie heard foot steps. Leif came around the corner and froze when he saw her. She was wearing a black shirt with a white Jolly Rodger on it and loose jeans the hotel manager found. Her golden hair was down, falling to the middle of her back. Her sky blue eyes were wide at the sigh of Leif. He didn't look as threatening as the rest of the men. Looks weren't everything though. Lia looked like a cute china doll when she held still, but she packed a punch.

"Miss Simmons," Leif greeted. "Captain would like to see you in the infirmary. I'll show you the way," he spoke timidly. Rosie nodded and followed him through the halls. The infirmary smelled of antiseptic. Law was sitting at his desk. He looked up from a file when they came in.

"Thank you, Leif-ya," the boy was dismissed. Law motioned to a bed.

"Where is Lia?" she asked, refusing to move.

"Miss Lia is helping Cook in the kitchen. You will see her after your physical." Law motioned to the bed again.

"Physical?" Her voice rose a bit.

"Yes. To live on my sub you must have a physical."

"I'm fine though," Rosie protested. Law sighed, becoming annoyed.

"I still need basic information such as height and weight that would be critical in administering the correct amount of medication should you become injured," he explained.

"Did Lia get one?"

"Yes. I gave her one when she arrived. Sou just did his ten minutes ago." Rosie seemed satisfied now and sat on the bed. Law gave her a form to fill out while he gathered materials for the physical.

Her full name was Primrose Simmons. She was 5'8 and at a healthy weight. She was twenty, her birthday in August. Past wounds included broken ribs and other bones as well as a few deep cuts. She didn't put up a fight during any questions or tests, she even let Law take her blood, until he told her to remove her shirt.

"No," she refused firmly.

"I need to look at your bruises and make sure your ribs are not damaged," Law explained calmly.

"Lia said I was fine," she protested.

"Miss Lia is not the doctor on this sub," Law saw she was shaking. "Miss Simmons," Law said calmly. "Do you think Miss Lia would have left me alone with you if she did not trust me?" Rosie shook her head.

"I don't understand why she trusts you," she mumbled.

"You can ask her after I check your ribs and bruises," Law worked quickly. He didn't want to be in a room with Rosie anymore than she wanted to be in a room with him. He checked her ribs, finding no breaks, and applied a salve to her bruises that would quicken the healing process.

"Where is the galley?" the girl asked after she put her shirt back on. Law finished washing his hands and dried them.

"Follow me," he walked out of the infirmary sending Rosie scrambling to catch up to him.

The galley was loud but quieted slightly as always when Law came in incase he had an announcement. When Law went to get food, the crew continued in their noisy manner. Rosie looked around the room, but did not see Lia. She did spot Sou in the back talking to Bepo. She hurried over to him. Sou was not her favorite person, but she trusted him.

"Enjoy your physical?" Sou joked. She glared at him and he dropped the subject.

"Where is Lia?" she asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"She will be here in a few minutes," Sou reassured her. "This is Bepo. He is the navigator of the sub."

"Hello," the bear greeted shyly.

"I'm Rosie. It is nice to meet you, Bepo-san," she smiled.

"No fair! We're just as nice as Bepo and all you've done is glare at us all afternoon," Shachi whined. He and Penguin took seats at the table.

"Don't listen to him Rosie-chan. He is just mad because Captain and Lia-chan stressed you were off limits," Penguin smiled.

"Whats the point of having girls on the ship when you can't flirt with them? Its not even the girls themselves telling us to shove off."

"I could tell you to shove off if that would make you feel better," Rosie offered. Shachi stared at her, wondering if she was trying to be nice or not.

"Lia-chan!" Penguin called when he saw the small girl come out of the kitchen. Rosie smiled, happy to finally see her friend.

"Hey. I was preparing Creena's dinner for the week," she explained as she took a seat. "How is the crew treating you?" Lia asked Rosie and Sou.

"The same as always," Sou smiled.

"I don't like Law," Rosie grumbled. "He went back to check something you already verified." Lia immediately knew Rosie was talking about her injuries. "Kai would have-" she stopped immediately when she realized what she just said.

"Kai wouldn't have given a damn if your ribs were broken or not. He would have beat the shit out of you for getting captured during a job." Rosie looked away. "Rosie, look at me when I talk to you," She rose her head. "Before you make a snap judgement about Law, remember that he is in charge here, not me. He also knows what we lost when you were caught."

"Come on Lia-chan, she's had a rough day," Shachi poked Lia in the side, tickling her.

"Shachi's right, lay off her," Penguin poked the other side.

"Okay, okay!" Lia laughed. "Scolding time is over, I promised!"

"She is so care free," Rosie whispered as she watched Lia laugh with the two mechanics.

"Kinda nostalgic isn't it?" Sou smiled.

"Yeah."

...

Law was drinking coffee in the galley alone. It was very early in the morning. He had a sudden case of insomnia that night and only slept for four hours, hence the early hour he was starting his day at. Law turned the page of the newspaper the News Coo brought that morning. He was waiting on Cook to wake up so he could have breakfast. After a few... incidents, Law was no longer allowed in the kitchen. Even the coffee pot was prepared so all Law had to do was flip a switch to get coffee from midnight to around eight in the morning.

Law was surprised, but pleased when Lia walked into the kitchen. He watched silently as she stretched and yawned. She was wearing jeans and a black sweater with his Jolly Rodger stitched at the tip of the V neck in white and yellow.

Lia wondered sleepily over to the coffee pot and poured a cup, adding sugar and milk. Law grabbed her wrist when she walked by him. He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. Her eyes widened. Lia was completely awake now. Law chuckled.

"Is that preferable to coffee, Lia?" he asked. She blushed. Law motioned for her to take the seat next to him.

"I- I have questions about," she motion from him to her with a hand.

"Yes?" Law smiled. He was pleased he would have his butterfly to himself without any interruptions for a while.

"You are referring to a mutually beneficial relationship with physical and mild emotional attraction in which both parties are exclusive to the other?" She was still blushing. She was somewhere in between nervous and embarrassed.

"Yes," Law grinned, amused.

"And that's it?" embarrassed was overcome by nervous.

"I won't ask you to do anything you are not comfortable with."

"Of course not," Lia smiled. Law took that as a "yes" and leaned forward to kiss her again. It was just a quick peck on the lips, but it turned Lia red. Law laughed softly at the color in her cheeks.

"Why are you up so early?" he questioned.

"Creena got jealous of Rosie because she was sleeping in my bed and decided to slide her off. Rosie was against the wall though so I ended up on the floor instead."

"You could sleep in my room," Law offered with a smirk.

"I'm awake now," Lia blinked. She then blushed again when she realized he meant during the night. "It would be inconvenient. All of my stuff is in my room. I'll just talk to Creena about it when he wakes up." Lia took a sip of her coffee.

"Are you always this practical?" Law frowned.

"I am told it gets annoying after a while. Sou pointed out that I can be a bit less strict about it because I have a room to hold stuff now, not just a bag."

"What would you buy?" Law was extremely curious about this.

"Books, I guess. A gardenia bush, but it wouldn't grow on the sub," her voice was far away.

"You are not a fan of jewelry?"

"Hm? Oh, I don't dislike it in general. I just never got in the habit of wearing it."

"What about your hair pin?" Wasn't that considered jewelry?

"Elli gave it to me as a birthday present," she smiled. Law remembered how panicked she was when she could not find it when she woke up on her first day on the sub. She said it was very important. Lia was his butterfly now. She wore his Jolly Rodger everyday. She didn't treasure her clothes the was she treasured the daggers, a little voice pointed out from the back of his mind. He wanted something of his on her that she would treasure.

Cook walked into the galley.

"Morning!" Lia called. Cook grunted back, still in the process of waking up. He disappeared into the kitchen.

Lia turned back to Law. "Will Rosie's injuries limit her activities?"

"No. They might hurt if she moves too much, but they are not life threatening."

"So she could spar?"

"Yes." Law tilted his head and grinned. "Are you planning something interesting, Lia?"

"Not really." Lia frowned and looked into her coffee. "I just need to find out her fighting level."

Law wondered why Lia looked so reluctant. He then asked her, giving into curiosity.

"Kai was originally her teacher for fighting and survival skills. His way of teaching is cruel, but she responds to it better than my way of teaching." Lia sighed.

"Was his teaching method violent?"

"He figured someone would learn if they had enough motivation and experience. Simple enough when teaching about a language or cooking, but it is painful when teaching someone how to fight."

"Wouldn't it just mean sparing?"

"No. Kai believed to gain experience in a fight, you had to have a real fight. Fights and sparing are two completely different things. If you were practicing how to block a knife, Kai did not use a fake knife, or stop before the blade ripped through skin. If you missed, he would actually stab you."

"And you loved a man like this?" Law asked before he could stop himself. He couldn't remove the image of Li being stabbed from his head. Lia looked up at him, eyes wide with surprise. She then smiled and laughed.

"Yes, I did," her smile was genuine, as if she saw the insanity of her affections amusing. "It will be strictly hand to hand sparing with Rosie today. She might come to you with a few more bruises, but nothing worse."

"If she comes to me at all. I considered sedating her several times during her physical," Law smiled. He wanted the subject away from Kai.

"I warned you she doesn't like men," Lia shrugged.

"Fuck off!"

"You were cute though."

"You're cute now."

"Leave me alone!"

"We're complementing you."

"I don't care! Just go away!"

"But we're going to the galley too."

"Go a different way!"

"This is the only way."

Rosie came into the galley with Shachi and Penguin on her heels. They backed up when they saw Law and Lia.

"We just woke her up so she wouldn't miss breakfast," Shachi said quickly.

"We didn't want her to get lost," Penguin followed. They looked perfectly innocent.

"That was sweet," Lia smiled at the mechanics. "Did you thank them properly Rosie?" The men saw that Lia was playing along with them and smiled. Law didn't bother to hide his smirk at the new entertainment. Rosie turned red, feeling cornered with all four pirates teasing her.

Lia stood suddenly. Law assumed she was going to move to her usual seat now that Shachi and Penguin were here. He did not want that. Law grabbed Lia's wrist to keep her from moving. Lia turned to look at him.

"Did you want more coffee too?" she asked. Law let go of her wrist and handed her his mug.

Shachi and Penguin exchanged a knowing grin before going to sit at their usual table. Rosie followed Lia to the coffee pot, upset by Law using Lia like a gopher. Lia explained what she wanted to teach Rosie during the day while she refilled the mugs. She set Law's mug in front of him before moving to sit by Shachi and Penguin. She couldn't though. Law grabbed her wrist again. His foot slid the seat next to him away from the table.

Shachi and Penguin watched. When Lia sat down, they quickly switched tables. Penguin sat next to Lia and Shachi took the seat across from her. Rosie shifted from foot to foot trying to figure out where to sit, finally sitting next to Shachi so she could see Lia without leaning around someone every few seconds.

"Alright, whose bright idea was it to screw up the seating?" One of the junior mechanics was standing in the doorway of the galley.

"Captain," Lia, Shachi, and Penguin answered together. The junior paled.

"Now that I'm awake, this is actually better. Gives everyone a chance to switch things up a bit." The poor man was saved by Cook announcing breakfast was ready.

Shachi and Penguin stood immediately. Lia slowly moved to follow, waiting to see if Law would stop her again. Did the man have separation issues or something? He didn't stop her from going to get food, but he did give her a pleased smirk that hinted the new seating arrangement would be permanent. At least she wouldn't be sitting in his lap everyday.

...

Rosie fell on the floor again. Three years of secretarial work effected her worse than I thought. It had been only half an hour and she was already out of breath. She had fire in her eyes though. I was relieved when I saw it. I doubted I could ignite her determination the way Kai did.

She stood and moved to strike. I dodged an knocked her down again.

When she stood again she made a mistake. She cried out when I hit her this time.

"Rosie, what is the first rule of fighting while wounded?"

"To not let your opponent know you are wounded," she gasped back.

"And what is our constant rule about fighting?" She stood, holding her ribs.

"To not show pain," she grimaced.

"Why?"

"Because showing pain encourages the torturer while showing none frustrates him making him quit eventually."

"Good. We'll start again." Rosie took a defensive position. I struck her in her ribs again.

...

Law continued to read his new book on animal anatomy when Rosie appeared in the doorway of the infirmary. She didn't interrupt him, and waited until he finished his page and looked up at her.

"I think my ribs are broken now," she informed the surgeon quietly. Law frowned. Her lip was split as well. He could see bruises forming on her arms. She looked as if someone threw her on the ground and kicked her repeatedly.

Law motioned towards a bed and moved to gather supplies.

"Is training always so intense?" he asked.

"Intense? I can still move." Law rose an eyebrow at her.

"Shirt," he reminded her while he put gloves on. She removed it slowly but did not refuse or complain.

"We spared mostly. Lia didn't use all of her power." She flinched when Law put pressure on her ribs.

"Your bruises are worse but your ribs are fine," he informed her. Just like Lia said they would be. He moved to the cabinet and came back with a cotton ball and a bottle of alcohol to tend to her split lip. He let her go when he was done. He heard her shout a few moments later that she was not lost and that someone should just leave her the fuck alone. She was going to be as much amusement for his crew as Lia was to him.

Law decided he wanted to see his butterfly. She might have a bruise or two he needed to "treat". He found her curled up on the couch in his office. Her hair was damp from a shower and Creena's head was in her lap.

"Were her ribs broken?" she asked when she saw him. Law shook his head and sat on the arm of the couch next to her.

"Did you have fun?" he asked after he kissed her forehead.

"No. We reviewed mostly. Basics. Will she be able to go through the same thing tomorrow?"

"Her body will," Law frowned. Even he, a sadistic psychopath, didn't push his crew this hard.

"You think I'm being too hard on her," Lia observed.

"She is your informant," Law dismissed.

"Exactly. I don't plan on loosing another one." Law wanted her mood to lighten.

"She is under my protection now," he reassured Lia. "The crew will protect her," he pressed his lips to her cheek. Lia smiled.

"I know."

"Do you know anything about the next island?" Lia's smile became less sweet and more mocking.

"I've never been there, but I have heard rumors," she grinned up at Law.

"What is it called?"

"Pan Island."

...

**Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and all of the others wonderful things you do!**

**So everyone that knows some Spanish or Japanese knows what island is next. I was asked to update immediately and I had this chapter written. Was this fast enough? The next chapter is not done yet so I'm afraid I can't update quickly again.**

**I am debating on whether I should make the next chapter funny or serious. I have a basic idea for serious but I've got nothing for funny. My friend who gave me the island has nothing. :(**

**Kai is dead. I mean it. He is also not what everyone was expecting, I think. :) (personality wise)**

**I am currently looking for a Beta for character development (keep Law in character), and I always need new islands.**


	13. Chapter 13

Law was not happy. He was annoyed. He was very annoyed.

Sure, he could deal with bread. It was a staple. It had to exist. Law came to terms with that a long time ago. However, that did not mean the whole fucking island should be devoted to it.

"What do you mean there is no rice?" Law asked Cook. He was tapping his pen on his desk in his office. One look at the island told him to stay on the sub. There were bakeries every three feet and the smell of baking bread was almost overpowering.

"They don't grow it here," Cook told him. Though his voice didn't waiver, he stood twice as far from Law as he usually would.

"Then they import it," Law decided stubbornly.

"They don't have a need for it, Captain." Law dismissed Cook when he assured Law that they would survive without rice for a few weeks.

Law turned his attention to the poor marine that was caught a week ago during an ambush. The mice were all dead so Law decided to test his new medicines on the marine. So far there were three successes, bit the latest seemed to be a failure. The man was running a high fever that refused to break. Law estimated he would die in the next few hours. What better way to pass the time than to watch a man die slowly and painfully?

...

"You didn't buy much." Sou looked at the shopping bags the girls were carrying. They had just walked into the galley after a morning of shopping.

"I'm not staying on the sub," Rosie explained. "After the next island I'm going on scout duty with you." She did not look to happy about it. Rosie trusted Sou, but he was not one of her favorite people. He was a ladies man. Rosie had no problem with doing something fun, in fact she made it a mission to do anything and everything fun, but she did not see a one night stand as such.

"You've been cleared for duty," Sou grinned. The expression brought a thought back to Lia's mind.

"What was the information you were caught stealing?" Rosie paled. "You had clearance to view ship routes and files on pirates. That was all you were supposed to give us. What was so important that you risked everything?" Lia questioned.

"Kai," Rosie whispered. Sou looked uncomfortable as well.

"Kai? There was a file on him?"

"Yes." The word was barely audible. Lia reached out her hand. She would just take the memory and end the conversation. Rosie did not take Lia's hand. She shook her head quickly.

"Trafalgar Law!" a man shouted from outside the sub. Rosie took the distraction and escaped as the crew started moving towards the deck.

Lia followed Rosie to their room. Sou followed quickly behind. Half the crew was still on the sub. If there was a fight, they would handle it. Lia gathered her information before shopping. There were four other pirate crews docked on the island. All of them were weaklings, barely surviving everyday.

...

"Trafalgar Law," the man boomed again. He was wearing a blue suit and white apron. Flour spotted the suit. He was also wearing a hat in the shape of a loaf of bread. Law glared at him. "I am the mayor of this town, and I am sure you know there are quite a few pirates docked here at the moment."

"What does that have to do with me?" Law leaned against the wall of the sub, his hands in his pockets. Bepo stood next to him holding his nodachi.

"It would cause our town quite a bit of trouble if all of you decided to start a rampage, plundering and fighting, like all pirates do. I've come up with a compromise to prevent devastation and destruction." The mayor gave Law a friendly smile.

"We're collecting our supplies and leaving when the log pose sets," Law told him bluntly.

"I'm afraid you will still need to participate. Our town has put together a little competition for you pirate captains. The winner will receive free provisions as well as free room and board at one of our inns for the duration of their stay. The runners up will receive discounts." The mayor held out his hands as if to say "See how generous I'm being?"

"If I wanted money I would plunder, as you so kindly put it." Law's expression did not change.

"But you will raise team sprits by winning. Not to mention you are the favorite to win among many of the young ladies." The mayor winked.

"Not interested." Law turned to go back inside the sub.

"If you do not participate, I will be forced to call the marines. The other pirate crews will not be happy about that, seeing as all of them have agreed to participate," he warned. He still had his friendly tone and smile.

"Captain," Bepo looked at Law. No matter how weak the crews were, the sheer number of them would cause problems. It would also weaken them before fighting the marines the mayor called.

"What is this competition?" Law questioned. Hopefully he would be able to chop someone into pieces.

"A bread eating race," the mayor grinned. Law rolled his eyes. His crew was trying, and failing to hide their smiles and laughs. Law glared at them and they quieted.

He would scarf down a few pieces of bread. That would not kill him. It would be unpleasant, but it was not something he couldn't handle. Then he would hopefully be able to dissect something.

...

"What did the file say about Kai?" I demanded.

"Hime-chi, ease up a bit," Sou pulled me away from Rosie. I realized I had backed her into a corner. She slid down the wall until she was sitting. She looked horrified.

"Let me help, Rosie. Let us help you. Don't bear it alone," I whispered.

"We can't fight it," She whispered back.

"If your will is strong enough, you can defeat anything." Tears slid down her face. Kai always say that whe she or Alexi said they could not do something.

"Kai didn't defeat it!" she cried.

"Defeat what?" Sou asked. Rosie curled into a ball. She would now refuse to answer any of our questions.

"Rosie, let me take the memory. Can I do that? You know I won't if you say no. We need to know what happened, Rosie." She looked up slowly and very carefully held her hand out to me. I made no sudden movements, afraid she would change her mind.

It took me a few minutes to process what I saw. Sou waited patiently for me to tell him what happened or send him a butterfly with the memory.

"Kai was murdered," I finally told him.

...

"Welcome, pirate captains, to the first official bread eating race for pirates! This is where the pirate captains that happened to be here all at once, will battle with agility, strength of not only muscle, but stomach, and wit!" The mayor launched into a five minute speech about the importance of bread to pirates.

The captains were lined up on a stage with the mayor behind a podium giving his speech. There was a table with and several shirts behind them. The crowd consisted of the captains' crews and the towns people.

"Now, if the pirate captains would put on their I Heart Bread shirts. These shirts were made with bright colors so our den den mushis could track you through dense forests."

Law glared at the shirt. There was the standard letter "I" and a picture of a heart, he could deal with that, hell, he had tattoos of hearts on him. What he couldn't stand was the picture of a slice of bread. How was he supposed to keep his cool and evil image with a shirt saying he loved bread? At least the shirt was yellow.

"Captain! Do your best!" Bepo shouted from somewhere in the crowd.

"Yeah! Beat the other guys up and win!" Shachi called after him. Law would win, and when he did he would take everything in the town except for the bread. He would see how much they loved it when they had nothing except for it.

"Now, let's announce our contestants! First we have Captain Miyaya of the Yaya Pirates!" A large group cheered and a thin woman to Law's left raised a hand in acknowledgement.

"Next we have Captain Blu of the Whale Pirates!" A huge man with his skin tainted slightly blue raised both hands as his crew cheered.

"Third is Captain Wolf of the Ookami Pirates!" The captain's crew actually howled for their captain, who was surprisingly small as well as unkempt.

"Next is Captain Eric of the Fighting Pirates!" A young man stood still next to Law. They were around the same age but Eric was much bigger.

"Last, but certainly not least, Captain Trafalgar Law of the Heart Pirates!" The crew cheered loudly for their captain. Most of them believed that if they looked excited by the competition rather than amused at his discomfort, Law would be less likely to chop them up and let them pull themselves back together.

"I will now explain the course." A white sheet was dropped suddenly behind the stage like a back drop with a crude drawing of the island and various check points. "Your first destination will be the beach. There are five different paths. Each of you will be taking a different one. To determine that we have these." Large crates of buns were wheeled onto the stage.

"In these crates are filled bread and breads with paper in them. You must find the bread with the paper in it telling you the path you will take. However, if you break a piece of bread, you have to eat it before you leave the stage. Any questions? No? Then... begin!" The mayor waived his hands dramatically and the crown cheered.

Law looked at the crate of buns. They were filled right? Then the filled ones should be heaver than the one with paper. They should also have a squishier texture in the middle.

"Ugh! What the hell is this?" Blu shouted at the mayor. He had bitten into a piece of bread that he broke and promptly spit it back out.

"Some of your breads may be mystery breads. They contain odd flavors. Nothing dangerous or rotten I assure you. However, you will still have to eat them," the mayor smiled pleasantly.

Law's weight idea relied on the breads being uniform, which they were now, obviously not. Law would have to press on the middle of each bread to see if it was dry or not.

"Ah! Captain Mayaya seems to have found her route! What Luck!" Law saw the woman run off the stage and towards the beach. Other captains were quickly eating bread.

Law went through half of his crate before finding a bread that seemed to have no filling. It could be a mystery bread. Law would have to take the chance. Captain Blu just found his paper, though he had to retrieve half of it from his mouth and lick it clean to see the route.

Law broke open the bread. A piece of paper poked out at him. He pulled it out and studied it. Now he just had to eat the bread it came out of. He glared at the bread as if that would make it go away. Law thought of dissecting the damn mayor. Did he have any of the slow acting poison from one of the Rainbao snakes left?

"Captain! I support you!" he heard Bepo call for the twentieth time. Law scarfed the bread down quickly before leaving the stage and heading towards the beach.

...

I laid on my bed. I was numb. I was not in danger of loosing my voice. Part of me knew that he didn't die on his own. Something had to have happened. That some outside force had to play a part. I just didn't know that I was that outside force.

Kai died because he loved me.

My heart physically ached and my stomach churned at the thought. Not that there was anything in my stomach. Everything came out a few minutes after Sou and Rosie left.

I wanted to be in denial. That sounded like a happy place. It was a place where I wasn't the reason why Kai died. My mind was too practical though. Years of conditioning were hard to break. I was planning a counter attack against the enemy already.

At the very least I would wait until I saw Elliott again before I did anything. Elli would look out for me. He would keep me sane and alive. He would be able to step outside of the world of emotions and give me a clear analysis.

Shouldn't Law do that?

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Was that his job now? No. Law had nothing to do with Kai. Law hated even hearing about Kai. How would he react if I told him that I felt responsible for his death through a lingering emotional attachment? It would not be pretty.

I would wait for Elli. Until then I would gather information. I grimaced. If I wanted to know everything, he probably knew it. I could not go back there though. First, I had no eternal pose. Second, I doubted I was welcome. Now that I was an adult and no longer his responsibility, I doubted father wanted to see me again. I would have to get my answers elsewhere.

...

It took Law less than ten minutes to reach the beach.

"Hello there!" a woman called. She was a round woman in her thirties with dark red hair. She was wearing a pink apron and had flour on her clothes. "I'm going to explain your next task," she said cheerfully. She was standing behind a large table that held water bottles and baskets of bread. "It is pretty simple," she smiled.

"Just tell me what the task is," Law demanded impatiently.

"You see, the boat holding all of my ingredients for my new kind of bread floated out to sea. You have to get it back for me. Any method is acceptable."

Law looked at the boat floating in the water.

"Room. Shambles." The boat switched with sand on the beach.

"Wonderful. You are now in the lead." The woman took a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him. Law saw the two captains that left before him swimming out to other boats.

"This is the way to the next task. The recipe on the back is my special olive bread." Law turned away, not saying anything. The map led him to the forrest.

...

"Where is Law?"

"Whoa, don't scare me like that Lia-chan. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, Penguin." He pointed to a large screen the crowd was looking at. Law was currently cutting through dense forrest.

"I thought Law didn't like bread." Lia was referring to the shirt he was wearing.

"All the captains had to wear one," Shachi motioned to the other screens and the stage. She looked at all of the other captains wearing the same shirt, but in different colors.

"Oh. Well, I have something to do. I'll be back before dark," she informed them.

"Wait! Captain wanted you to stay on the ship!" Shachi called after her. Lia was already out of sight though.

...

Why the hell was the forrest so dense? If they had to set up a task, shouldn't there be a trail or something? What were bakers doing in the forrest anyway? Actually, what weren't they doing in the forrest? Law stopped. Save for the path he cleared, there were no signs that a human had come into the forrest for years.

Law looked at his map again. It was no help. The map told him to go straight. He could barely see past the trees ten feet ahead. Law froze. A second later his hand was on the hilt of his nodachi, ready to draw his sword. Was that a growl?

...

"Shachi, doesn't that tree look familiar?" Penguin asked.

"You think Captain is going in circles?"

"No. I think the camera is. Look, that other captain that got into the forrest has climbed over that log a few times now." He pointed to one of the screens.

"So they are showing us the same thing over and over again?"

"Looks like it." Penguin frowned.

"So we walked into a trap?"

"If we did, Captain won't let anyone on this island live."

...

There was a secret marine base on the island. It was at the edge of the Forrest on the other side of the town. I hadn't picked up on it until I passed one of the elder bakers in the crowd on my way to find the rest of the crew.

They were not the type of marines that fought pirates and sent ships out. This base was for research. It was perfect to start my information gathering. Research facilities had to stay modern, that meant keeping tabs on the latest information. I would sneak in using the keys I snagged from the mayor in passing, grab any relevant files and sneak back out. No one would know there was an intruder until they found the missing files. And why suspect a pirate? They were all at the contest cheering for their captains.

Apparently, the guards were there too. The facility had very poor security. I didn't even have to tip toe down the blue and white tiled halls. There was even a directory at the entrance of the building telling me exactly where to find the files.

It was a small room on the second floor. The walls were lined with file cabinets labeled with letters from A to Z. I picked the locks to the file cabinets holding the information I wanted quickly. It was a neat little trick I worked on when I was little in order to break out of cuffs. Rosie helped me perfect it. I found the names of each of my informants and pulled their files as well as my own. I also pulled my mother's files as well as one on the island I was from. I slid the files into my bag and left.

I thought I would now have to find the control room and erase the cameras, but on closer inspection, there were no cameras. I shrugged. Were there budget cuts or something? I left the key under a rock by the front door. I wouldn't need it anymore.

My bag was heavy with the files. Some were thick and others surprisingly thin. I would have tons of reading to do when I got back to the sub.

...

Law looked at the creatures that now lay on the forrest floor. They looked like a species of bear, but none he had ever heard about. They came up to his knee when they were on all fours. Their fur was pitch black and there eyes were a dark brown. Something about their build seemed off though. They had the snout of a bear, but their bodies lacked the mass. They were more lean than normal bears, almost looking like dogs. They hunted in packs as well.

He kept a few alive, but scrambled from his Shambles attack so they couldn't hurt him. Law didn't see the den den mushi that was following him. He also smelled blood. A large amount of blood. More of the strange bears must have caught one of the captains that was behind him. Law doubted that this was part of the race. It was more like a pit hole. Pit holes were traps. Traps meant that many people were going to die. By Law's hand of course.

Law left the forrest using the path he made. He dragged his new experiments behind him. He wanted to put them on the sub before he sliced the mayor into bite size pieces in front of the whole town. He passed the fallen captain on his way out. He couldn't tell who it was because of the bears surrounding the body. Law could hear sickening crunches and slurps as the creatures ate.

"We've got to capture a few of those things?" Captain Eric asked Law as he eyed the bears Law was dragging behind him. They were standing at the edge of the forrest.

"I just wanted to experiment on them."

"You are the Surgeon of Death." Eric shrugged. He started to go into the forrest.

"Its a trap," Law told him on impulse. Eric stopped. "These," Law held up the bears. "Try to eat you. They come at you in packs and are quick."

"They mayor set us up to die to save money?" Law nodded. "Damn. Thought it would be dangerous, but not like this. Bet they called the marines while we were running around!" This thought put a bit of urgency into Eric's words. "Thanks! I need to get my crew away from here!"

Law took his time on the way back. He saw no ships on the horizon. It was not as if his crew could leave now. The log pose would not set for another twelve hours. Law saw no reason to rush his "fun".

...

I ignored the sounds of terror outside the sub. They started about a half hour after I got back to the sub. They would die down during the night. I settled down to look over the files.

The marines had less information on my informants than I thought they would. They had birth certificates and vague biographies. Addresses of family members were also there. I doubted they could use that as leverage. Alexi and Rosie had no family. Elli and I were trained by our parents, and Sou was disowned by his.

Rosie's and Sou's files contained reports on their time working for the marines. There was barely anything on Elli. Not even a picture. Just his name, family, and places they suspected him to have been over the last three years. Nothing in the file would help me to find him. Elli was smart. He would find me.

Alexi's file was disturbing. He took Kai's death and my disappearance hard. He was now part of the Kidd pirates. His captain was disturbingly violent and had a high bounty as a result. Alexi was his right hand man with a bounty higher than mine. They called him Killer now.

"Lia-chan?" Shachi knocked on my door and opened it. "Want dinner?" he asked. He looked at me sitting on the floor, surrounded by papers. "What is all of this?"

"Stuff. Is everyone done outside?"

"No. We got hungry so Captain told us to eat in shifts. I figured I would tell you." He was still looking at all of the papers.

"I'm not really hungry now," I told him.

"Should I ask Cook to fix you a plate for later?"

"No. I'll be fine. Thanks."

"Is it this stuff?" It seems not eating was a bad sign to Shachi.

"Yeah," I didn't see a reason to lie.

"Captain is pretty good at helping us deal with stuff," Shachi frowned. Stuff started to feel like a code word for past, baggage, and trauma. I laughed. "Everyone here has stuff!" Shachi protested. "Captain helped us deal with it!"

"I wasn't laughing at that," I assured him.

"Sorry, I guess..." he looked down at his boots.

"I know. And I will talk to Law. There is stuff here I'm obligated to tell him because of his position as captain." Shachi still looked a little uneasy.

"Alright." He moved to close the door.

"Have fun causing destruction!" I called after him.

"You got it Lia-chan!"

I looked down at the papers. They wouldn't use my father as leverage, but what if they took one of the crew? My stomach churned again and my head throbbed. I laid down on the floor. It was cold and soothing.

I looked at the file on Kai. His birthplace and family were there, things he never told me. He had a younger sister. She owned a boutique on their home island. His parents were dead. I wondered if his sister knew he was dead. Was his body recovered and sent back to her? Did Kai have an official grave somewhere? I continued reading the file. He was documented as a risk a year before I met him. The file didn't say why though.

I continued to lay on the floor motionless until the floor no longer felt cold. I rolled over to feel the soothing temperature again. Why would Kai be a threat? Sure he was temperamental, but he did not kill needlessly. I thought about Kai. He was a matter of fact person. He hated compromise. What did he want though? I knew he wanted me. I saw it then. Kai wanted information from me in the beginning. He nearly killed Elli for it! That must be why he was considered a risk!

He never told me what that information was though. I remembered him holding Elli, soaked in blood, and demanding I just tell him everything I knew rather than tell me what he wanted.

"Miss Lia?" Leif opened the door. I looked up at him. "Are you okay?" I sat up and he looked relieved.

"Yeah. You need something?"

"I wanted to tell you dinner is ready. Actually this is second dinner. We are eating in shifts tonight."

"Shachi told me. I'm not hungry. Thanks though."

"Are you sick? Should I get Captain?" He was worried again.

"I'm fine."

"If you are sick and I don't tell Captain..." he trailed off.

"Skipping a meal is a big red flag with you guys. Shachi got really worried too," I observed.

"Loss of appetite is a sign of illness. We are trained to spot them by Captain so he can treat them early."

"You can tell Captain that I've skipped dinner but don't feel sick. I'll make sure to drink plenty of liquids and if I don't regain my appetite in the morning, I'll go to Law to see if I'm sick." Leif thought about that for a moment. He nodded, accepting my compromise.

"Loss of appetite can be emotional as well. Are you upset that Miss Rosie and Mr. Sou left this afternoon?"

"They left?"

"Yes, to scout the next island." I looked at him in shock. "Were they not supposed to go?" he questioned. Leif looked uneasy. I sighed.

"Don't worry about it. You should go before everyone eats all of the food."

"Yes, Miss Lia. Good night." He smiled.

"Night." I laid back down on the floor when Leif shut the door. So they ran. Rosie probably didn't want to answer anymore questions. She probably didn't want me poking around in her memories either. She would travel with Sou to the next island, and when their log pose set, she would leave Sou to go to the next island. She could do this until I sent Sou with orders for her to meet up with us.

I picked up the file on my home island. They called it Dark Island, but it's official name was Ciarda. Ciarda meant dark, but it was in our language. There was a picture of the island from far away. It said that the island was in the new world, had a four season year, and... was uninhabited.

I stared at the word as if it was foreign.

That was impossible! I was born there. There was a town and a market. We had a leader chosen every few years. I had a house there with my mother. There were the gardenia bushes I helped her plant.

I knew from the information I gathered while captured, that the marines saw the people from Ciarda a threat as well as an asset. Why would they lie about it's existence though?

I fell asleep wondering about my home.

...

**Thank you all! You read, you review, you follow, and you are wonderful!**

**Pan Island was created by my buddy, we shall call her Fwuffy. It was created in a moment of insanity.**

**Also, I know that some people on the internet feel really strongly that Law's reaction in the anime/manga was because he realized that he was following the Strawhat's pace. I agree but it does not make for good comedy.**

**It has come to my attention that Law may be OOC (aka clingy). My first thought was, possessive yes, Law doesn't share, but clingy? No way! So to prove my point, I reread my fanfic. I came to the conclusion that Law could in fact be called clingy. This was not my intention, so this chapter has a non-clingy Law. I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to make him less clingy, however that does not mean the romantic scenes will go away. *wink wink*.**


	14. Chapter 14

Law found Lia asleep on her floor. It was two in the morning. He hadn't expected her to be awake but he saw her light was still on when he passed her door. He watched her sleep for a moment. She was surrounded by papers and folders.

Shachi told him earlier that she ran off before he could tell her that she was supposed to stay on the ship. Law would scold her for running off after she told him about her little adventure. She did not look injured. She was sleeping soundly.

Law pulled back the blankets of Lia's bed. He then picked her up and tucked her in like she was three. She made no sound and continued to sleep peacefully.

Law was tempted to read through the files. He was tired from the "fun" he had on the island earlier that night. He settled for reading the titles of each as he gathered them from the floor. He knew most of them. They were the names of Lia's informants. Two, however were a mystery to him. One was labeled Dark Island, which was crossed out and replaced with "Ciarda" in Lia's handwriting, and the other held the name Ruby Cerin. Cerin was Lia's surname. Was the girl a relative?

Law placed the folders on Lia's night stand. He would ask her about it tomorrow. He had work to do in the morning and he would need his rest. He took one last look at his butterfly before switching the light off and locking her door.

...

"Lia-chan, Captain wants you with him outside after breakfast," Shachi smiled at me while I bit into a piece of jelly toast. I nodded in response. He most likely wanted to ask me about the files. They were stacked neatly on my bed side table when I woke up. I did not remember doing that. I also didn't remember climbing into bed, and Law was the only one with a key to my room. Not that I had locked it.

After I finished my toast, Creena followed me outside. The destruction was not as bad as I thought it was going to be. A few buildings were burned down, but the fires were controlled, mostly burning down businesses instead of homes. Only a few dead bodies were still on the ground and they were marines. Towns people were picking up the bodies and taking them to be buried.

The only thing I had no explanation for was the large number of men hanging around the sub. They sat on the ground, or stood and talked. Some were napping and others were drinking and playing cards. They were clearly pirates.

I spotted Law, Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo further down the beach, away from the crowd. I started towards them. Creena wasn't fond of the crowd. He walked beside me confidently with his tail high in the air, as if daring someone to approach. He was my adorable guard kitty. I scratched him on the head and told him he was an excellent guard kitty. He purred loudly at the praise.

"Morning Lia-chan!" Penguin called. Bepo nodded in greeting and Shachi waved.

"Morning!" I smiled. Law frowned as he looked me up and down. I looked at my clothes, a black tank top and jean shorts. I looked back up to ask Law if something was wrong, but before I could, he was kissing me.

"You look lovely this morning," he smiled when he pulled away. Shachi and Penguin were staring at us in shock. Bepo looked unphased. The men behind us quieted then became louder. It was the first official time Law showed public affection for me. There had been whispers over the last few weeks about our change in behavior and suspicions that we were in a relationship, but this was the first piece of evidence.

"Did you just claim me as your territory?" I asked him.

"Do I need a reason to show my affection?" he smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes and an order not to wander away from the crew." I looked back at the pirates. "What is all of this?"

"One of the captains died yesterday. It was decided that the crew would be split among the remaining captains. We get to pick first," Law explained.

"Captain killed the most marines and found out that the race was a trap," Penguin and Shachi grinned, proud of their captain. There was also a michevious glint in their eyes that had nothing to do with last night's events.

"Do we need new crew members?" I asked Law.

"There should be one or two useful men in the crowd," Law shrugged.

"My job is to find them." I guessed and Law nodded.

"We'll line them up and you can see if they have any useful skills," Penguin grined.

"That won't work."

"Why?"

"There are fifty people here at least. If I used my power on everyone of them, I would faint." The job seemed incredibly dull as well. Who would want to know everything about everyone on the beach? It was a waste of memory.

"So we have to work the old fashion way? Interview each one?" Penguin asked. I shook my head.

"A crew member has to be useful and strong enough to fight on his own. I bet most of the men here have some kind of skill they specialize in and can hold their own. A crew member also has to respect the captain and the crew. It is a bonus if the crew gets along with him." The men and Bepo nodded. "So go play cards with them."

"How many people can you check, Lia?" Law asked while the mechanics stared at me in shock.

"Around fifteen to twenty. I'm gathering more information from them than I would while just passing someone in the street." I would have to check to see how skilled they were, look at past fights, and check their temperament.

"Get the rest of the crew out here. See who is interested in joining the crew first," Law ordered.

"Yes, Captain!"

"Celebrate the revenge they took for their dead captain. They will talk more if you empathize with them. You won't be seen as a threat and there won't be any pressure from an interview."

Nearly ten minutes later, most of the crew had immersed themselves in the crowd of pirates. It looked like a party. They were drinking and gambling. A few men were telling stories, boasting about scars and epic battles. I listened to the crowd remembering the stories I heard as a child.

"Enjoying yourself?" I hadn't realized I was smiling.

"The atmosphere is a bit nostalgic," I told Law. We started to walk around the crowd.

"You disobeyed me yesterday," he informed me.

"When?" I racked my memory for any orders he gave me. I was pretty sure the only time I saw him yesterday was during breakfast. He only teased me about drinking milk like a child instead of coffee like an adult during breakfast. Milk just went better with sticky buns.

"I told Shachi that you were to stay on the ship," Law's voice was calm, pleasant. It was as if we were talking of something nice, like what would be for dinner or a book recommendation, not the horrible fate that awaited me after Law decided my punishment.

"So that was what he was shouting after me. Does an order still count if I didn't hear it?" I wondered.

"What was in the files?" Law asked. I frowned. "It must be important. I had five different crew members tell me, during battle, that you skipped dinner." What was it with the crew and food?

"Can we talk about it later?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. "It is a really long story."

"We will talk about it," Law's voice hardened and I knew he was giving me an order.

"I'll leave the files in your office later," I assured him. I wanted a different subject. "Do you still have that bread shirt you were wearing yesterday?" I asked him. He glared at me.

"Why?" he asked coldly.

"I wanted to keep it." He stared at me in shock. "As a souvenir," I clarified.

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't like the shirt."

"But I do." I could see the cogs turning in his head trying to find the right thing to say.

"If you want a souvenir, we can find something else," he finally said.

"You've burned everything down," I pointed out. Law wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close.

"The shirt was burned with everything else," he said with a sigh.

"Liar." He stared at me. "Men don't look a woman in the eye when they are telling the truth," I laughed.

"Am I the same as every other ordinary man?" there was something playful in his voice.

"No. You just lie like them," I smiled sweetly. "What is the real reason I can't have the shirt?"

"I already told you. I don't like it."

"You don't like my cloak, but I got to keep that."

"It has a purpose."

"So does the bread shirt."

"Captain!" Shachi called and motioned for Law to look at something.

"Stay with Creena and stay close to the crew," Law ordered officially before leaving.

...

Why did she want that damn shirt? Thank God she had not used puppy eyes on him. She seemed determined to use logic. At least Law could fight logic. Law knew exactly what would happen if he gave in and gave her the shirt. His crew would tease him mercilessly, saying he was whipped. Well, they would only tease him until he cut them into little pieces or strapped them to an operating table.

"Captain, this is Mark," Shachi introduced. Law shook the man's hand. He was shorter than Law. He had brown hair and eyes. The man would hardly be noticeable in a large crowd. Shachi and Penguin were already friends with Mark, and after a short demonstration, Law was sure he was a decent sharp shooter.

"Bepo, go find Lia."

"Aye, Captain!" Bepo hurried off to find her.

"Captain Law!" A girl squeezed past the men of the crowd. "I want to join your crew!"

"Who let her out of the ship?" Someone from the crowd called.

"Give up Vi, you won't survive on his ship."

"Stay here with the town like a good girl."

She turned red from all of the comments. With a look of determination, she bowed and requested to become a part of Law's crew again.

Law studied the girl. She was thin, possibly caused by malnutrition. Her hair was jet black and short, barely reaching her shoulders. She wore an over sized shirt and jeans rolled up several times, though her boots fit and were in good condition. If Law had to guess an age, she would be about seventeen.

"Of what use would you be to me?" he asked. The girl raised her head.

"As a doctor, you know that cleanliness is important because the spread of bacteria can-"

"She's a cabin girl! A and a damn crappy one at keeping the beds warm!" The men laughed. The girl's face remained red, but she did not cry.

"Captain," Bepo returned with Lia, and company. Captain Eric and Leif were following them.

"I wanted to know why you have a kid on your crew," Eric told him as they shook hands in greeting. Law smirked.

"She gets upset when people call her a child." He turned to Lia. "We have a candidate," Law informed Lia, motioning to Mark.

"Nice to meet you," Lia smiled while she shook his hand. He blushed a bit, not at all noticing the blue glow on his hand. Lia turned to Law and nodded.

"Welcome to the Heart Pirates." Shachi and Penguin rushed off with their new friend to show him the sub.

"She is the Butterfly," Eric observed, amazed. Lia shrugged. The butterfly mark on the back of her shoulder was clearly visible. Law took Lia's hand and tapped twice, telling her he wanted to talk using her power.

"What were you doing with him?" Law demanded when he sent the butterfly back.

"He was talking to Leif. You told me to stay by the crew and I wanted to talk to Leif."

Lia turned her attention to the girl. She was shifting from foot to foot wondering if she was dismissed or not. Lia looked at Law questioningly.

"She want's to join the crew," he said aloud without interest.

"A sweet looking girl like you?" Eric asked her. "You would be better off staying in town." The girl's lips thinned as she looked at Eric. A clear retort was written on her face but she did not say it.

"Our crew is not as easy to join as others," Leif told the girl. "If Captain does not find you useful, there is no reason for you to join."

"I have uses," she protested. "You see that ship?" She pointed to a ship easily three times as large as the sub. "I kept that ship spotless for two years. A month after I boarded infection rates of wounds and sickness went down by half. Six months later, if someone caught something, it was on an island, not from the ship."

Law thought about that for a moment. Chores such as mopping and laundry went to whoever was free and often rotated on a sketchy schedule. Sometimes these chores were given as a punishment. Lia did them on occasion if she was bored enough. Those chores would also be neglected if something happened, such as the appearance of a seaking or a current sending them off course or an unforeseen storm popped up. These things happened often on the Grand Line. A cabin girl, especially if she was as good as she claimed, would be useful.

"Can you fight?" Law asked. She turned back to Law, surprised.

"Y-yes."

"Show me. Leif." The crowd backed up suddenly, giving the two room to spar. Without warning, Leif moved to strike her. She blocked it, poorly, but with a quick reflex. She struck back. That blow was blocked, however her next was not. It pushed Leif back and put him on the defensive.

Law told them to stop after a few minutes. After the first blow to Leif, neither of them landed anything solid. Law informed Lia of what he wanted to know about the girl before he let her introduce herself.

"I'm Rahzellia. Everyone calls me Lia." She geld her hand out to the girl. She did not take it.

"Violet Lemon," she said shortly.

"Lemon-chan, then." Lia put her hand down. "It's a bit stuffy with all the guys around here. Why don't we walk around town and see if anything survived?" Lia offered with a polite smile. Lemon reluctantly accepted. She thought something was off about Lia. Why would someone as great and powerful as Trafalgar Law, the freaking Surgeon of Death, keep a kid on his sub? Did it have something to do with the blue glow earlier?

Lemon watched as Lia whispered something in Law's ear. He smirked and whispered something back. She grinned and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before asking the bear, Bepo, if he wanted to come look at the town with them.

...

"Wow! The guys sure did a number on the town!" I exclaimed.

"They are pirates," Lemon-chan rolled her eyes. She wasn't interested in the burnt shops or the splintered wood and broken glass that covered the ground like confetti.

"You've seen stuff like this before?"

"All the time. You don't?"

"This was the first time I've seen Law this provoked," I shrugged. I had seen destruction like this in other countries, but it was the first time Law was the cause of it.

"How long have you been part of the crew?"

"A little under a year now." I smiled at Bepo. "Time just flew by didn't it?" He nodded and patted my head. I looked back at Lemon-chan. She was studying me. "You want to know how I'm useful to Law." I laughed at the look on her face. "You also don't like how I call him Law, not Captain or with an honorific."

"Do you read minds?" Lemon-chan asked me, shocked.

"No. What I'm doing now is called cold reading. I'm taking an educated guess of what you are thinking based on your facial expressions," I explained. "You grimace, just a bit, when I say Law."

"Shaking someone's hand, is that part of your reading too?" She looked skeptical.

"Yes. I can take a person's pulse that way. A firm or limp handshake can also say a lot about a person."

"People don't glow blue when you take their pulse," Lemon-chan pointed out. I grinned. She was sharp.

"You're right. They don't." I looked around at the town. "Should we go back now?" I asked but the question was rhetorical. She was too careful around me. She kept her distance, making it impossible for me to touch her "accidentally". Unless I could get her to let her guard down, or she tripped, I was out of luck.

"Why the Heart Pirates?" I asked her as we walked back to the beach.

"Personal reasons."

"Such as," I drew the last word out.

"Personal reasons," she repeated coldly. I sighed.

"It is my job to analyze and verify possible dangers to the crew." I frowned at her.

"Are you saying I'm a danger to Captain Law?" She was genuinely upset by this.

"It is possible," I shrugged. "And if I can't tell if you are a threat or not, Law won't let you anywhere near the sub or his crew." She thought about this, biting her lip.

"You just have to shake my hand right? It won't hurt?"

"Not a bit," I assured her. I held my hand up. Lemon took it slowly and watched the blue glow like a hawk.

"Is that it?" Lemon asked when I let her hand go.

"That's it. Quick and painless," I smiled.

"Am I in?" She asked eagerly.

"Law makes the final decision." The crowd of pirates was now in view. I spotted Law in the crowd talking to a few men. Law introduced me when I joined him. They soon departed though. Creena had that sort of effect on men.

I gave Law the information I gathered on Lemon-chan. He welcomed her to the crew soon after and she grinned and thanked him. Bepo left with her to gather her things and give her a tour of the sub.

"If anymore women join, I'll have to clear out one of the old dormitories," Law mused. I didn't comment and stared after Lemon-chan. Law slid an arm around me. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes." I looked up at him. "You haven't given me the bread shirt yet." Law rolled his eyes and led me back to the ship. I followed him into the infirmary. He needed to prepare for the new crew members' physicals. I pulled out blank documents and folders and placed them on Law's desk while be arranged the medical supplies he would need. Law saw that I finished my task before he finished his, and sent me to see which storage rooms were the most empty.

The task took me around ten minutes. "Are there any rooms on this sub where they were originally used for what they were built for?" I asked Law when I joined him in his office after not finding him in the infirmary. He looked up from his paperwork.

"We didn't feel like moving the kitchen at the time," he replied with a straight face. I shook my head. All of the rooms that were labeled as dormitories were being used as storerooms. Technically the crew were sleeping in storerooms.

"D3 has the least amount of stuff in it. We should really sort the store rooms out one day." There was no reason to the method of organization in those rooms, if there even was a method of organization. I would bet good money that after everything was logged it was just stuffed in a room.

"That is what the cabin girl is for," Law said absently.

"Can I have the shirt now?" I asked while he was distracted.

He was reading the files I left on his desk. I couldn't see which one he was reading though. "I don't see how the information in these files is significant. What am I missing?"

"You're just trying to distract me so I'll forget about the shirt," I frowned. Law glared at me. He was obviously annoyed with my persistence. As quickly as he became annoyed, a smirk appeared on his face. He stood and walked around his desk to stand in front of me. I backed away from him until I bumped into the desk. Law leaned forward and rested both hands on his desk, trapping me.

"Why don't we make a deal?" His voice was low and seductive. "If I can make you forget about the damn shirt after five minutes, I can do what I please with it. If you still remember it, you can keep it." He was looking into my eyes, not because he was lying, but because he was already trying to make me forget. I nodded slightly and Law's smirk widened.

Law chuckled as he moved away. He opened a drawer and pulled out a timer. He quickly set it for five minutes and placed it on the desk. He trapped me with his arms again though I had not moved. The spark in his eyes was predatory and froze me. Even if I wanted to run, my brain said no, though my heart pumped adrenalin through my veins faster and faster with each passing second.

Law tapped a button on top of the timer and it made a click sound as it started. His eyes trapped mine as he leaned forward slowly. This was not a chaste peck or one of those quick kisses he gave me when he saw I was close enough. This kiss was several levels above that. This was the type of kiss that did not plan on stopping.

When our height differences became troublesome, Law lifted me onto his desk. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer. I slid arms around his neck and my hands through his hair, pausing a moment to throw his hat onto the couch behind him. He chuckled in amusement and deepened the kiss until I had trouble breathing. He abandoned my lips and kissed down my jaw to my neck.

"Law." I meant it to be a warning, but it came out as a gasp, encouraging him. As he continued, my body was slowly convincing my mind that he should not be stopped, ever.

My inner battle was interrupted by a knock on the door. Law pulled away and cursed quietly. The timer went off before he finished saying the word. He pulled away and stopped the timer. He kissed my forehead before moving to answer the door. I slid off the desk and looked to see if anything was out of place. I straightened some papers while Law opened the door.

"Captain Law," Lemon-chan greeted. "Bepo-san told me I would need to ask you where I will be sleeping."

Law looked back at me. He wanted me to repeat what storeroom needed to be cleaned out.

"T-shirt," I blurted instead. He was not pleased. "D3," I answered his silent question. Lemon-chan looked thoroughly confused. I grabbed Law's hat off the couch and handed it to him. He smirked down at me when he took it and put it on.

"We will go over the files after dinner." I nodded and he left to show the new crew member what would soon be her room.

...

**Thank you so much for reading! And reviewing and following and adding this story to your exclusive list of favorite stories. The e-mails warm my heart!**

**By sticky bun, I do not mean cinnamon roll. A sticky bun, in my southern redneck house, is a can biscuit dipped in a mixture of syrup, brown sugar, butter, and cinnamon that has been melted. It is then baked in a pool of this mixture and comes out of the oven deadly hot and a mass of owooy gooey goodness. Remember that hot water melts sugar when cleaning up.**

**I have not forgotten any of the islands I have received. I am just taking forever to get to them because I have to set them up properly for maximum drama and epicness!**

**I think there may be too many L names. Lia, Law, Lemon. Lemon was meant to be called Vi, but that did not happen for some reason.**

**Thank you again for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Lia-chan, you have a bruise," Shachi called. "You should have Captain look at it." Penguin snickered. Lia ran into the two mechanics in the hall on the way to the galley for lunch. She would have to refrain from skipping meals unless she was actually sick from now on.

"I think Captain has already looked at it," Penguin grinned knowingly. Lia blinked a few times before realizing what the mechanics were talking about.

"So that was what he was doing," Lia murmured to herself, thinking about Law grinning at her before he left.

"You did't know what he was doing?" Shachi grinned, now reading the situation. Lia glared at the mechanics. They were going to tease her endlessly.

"I knew what he was doing, I just didn't realize he was leaving a mark." Lia frowned at the men.

"Our little Lia-chan is growing up," Penguin faked a sad voice and rested an arm on Lia's shoulder.

"Yeah. Think of all the stuff she will have to learn," Shachi nodded and rested his arm on her other shoulder.

"I was an adult when I joined," Lia protested as they walked to the galley. They ignored her.

"We should have Cook make red beans and rice."

"I think we're out of rice. Captain was complaining about it yesterday."

"Just a feast then!"

"Why?"

"Because you are an adult now," both mechanics replied. They turned a corner and saw Law and Lemon in front of a storeroom.

"It is impossible to clean the room properly before dinner!" Lemon protested. "Especially if you want to take time out of that for a physical."

"Just find a way to do the impossible."

"Lia-chan, who is that?" Shachi whispered.

"She is Lemon-chan, Law let her join as a cabin girl."

"Captain! We're getting another girl?" Penguin called. Law looked up. His annoyance was lessened by the arrival of entertainment. He wanted to see the crew's reaction to Lia's little present. Law was pleased to see it was still clearly visible.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Violet Lemon," Lemon bowed, introducing herself.

"Lemon-chan then! I'm Shachi."

"I'm Penguin. We're mechanics so don't hesitate to tell us if anything is broken." Penguin smiled.

"We'll fix it in a flash. You've me our little Lia-chan?"

"She's not so little anymore," Penguin rubbed her head.

"They think a few broken blood vessels makes me an adult," Lia explained. Law smirked, clearly smug. "How are the room preparations going?" Lia wanted to change the subject.

"Captain Law is asking me to to the impossible," Lemon sulked.

"That's mean Captain."

"She hasn't even been here a whole day," The mechanics scolded him.

"She has to clean the room if she want's a place to sleep," Law shrugged.

"What if we moved an extra bed into my room?" Lia asked.

"For only one night?"

"Rosie could use it when she stays on the ship. It would keep Creena from sliding me off the bed again."

"She can sleep where she wants as long as all of the storerooms are sorted before dinner tomorrow." Law started to walk away but stopped and turned back slightly. "Lia, don't forget about after dinner," he smirked and left.

"What happens after dinner?" Shachi asked, and evil grin on his face.

"Stuff," Lia shrugged. Her tone wiped the grin off his face for a moment. Shachi grinned again and rubbed her head, destroying her carefully constructed bun.

"Don't worry about it Lia-chan!"

"Stop! Its going to tangle!"

Penguin took that moment to talk to Lemon. "Have you been around the sub yet?" he asked her.

"Yes, Bepo-san showed me around." Her voice was calm and polite. Penguin figured that with a bit of cleaning up, she would be a very pretty girl.

"It takes a bit of getting used to. Everyone here is pretty nice though. Just stay out of Captain's way when he's in a bad mood," he laughed.

"Yeah," Shachi agreed. "He hardly ever compromises like that."

"Miss Lia seems to be good at negotiating," Lemon smiled.

"The plan made sense so Law didn't see a reason to refuse." Lia was in the process of taking down her ruined bun and sorting through the tangles Shachi created.

"And he was in a good mood," Penguin grinned.

"I really did interrupt something didn't I?" Lemon asked, upset by the thought.

"For me your timing was ideal. Law will get over it," Lia waved her worries away.

"Poor Captain," Shachi and Penguin said together.

"He massacred half a town, got two useful crew mates, and gave me a hickey. Why should he be sad?" Lia figured they did not need to know about the bet and the shirt. She suspected Law did not want to give it to her because the crew would tease him about it.

"I heard he poisoned any bread he found left too."

"Yeah. Something about a hit or miss system."

The group wandered into the galley for lunch. Lia was greeted with a few whoops and guys asking if Captain had given her new "wound" proper "treatment". After about five minutes of bad jokes, Lia told the men to put some effort in to it.

"If you're gonna tease me, at least make it funny!" she called. "Use some creativity!"

"Why are you encouraging them?" Lemon whispered.

"One of them might come up with a good joke." Lemon stared at Lia in shock. Shachi and Penguin laughed. Something caught Lia's attention. "That's an old one!" she scolded.

"Go lay down Lia-chan, you're wounded." Only one or two men laughed.

"Tell another bad joke and I'll send you to Captain with some wounds," Lia warned.

Law chuckled from the door. The crew waited for his judgement of the situation but he didn't scold them so they continued their teasing banter.

...

Law found Lia in his office after dinner. She was sitting on his couch reading the files again. She had a pen and highlighter in one hand so she could scribble notes and highlight important information.

She was becoming more and more at home in his office, as if it was shared space rather than his personal space. Books that she preferred were on shelves closer to the couch and not sorted like the rest. There was also now a small blanket on the back of the couch. It was plain, black, matching his couch, but not something Law would have put there.

"Where do you want to start?" Lia asked Law when she saw him in the doorway. Law closed the door and took a seat behind his desk. It was one of the areas Lia had not breached. She seemed to know that there was a difference between their relationships, as a couple and as a captain and one of his crew.

"Who is Ruby Cerin?" It was the first question that came to Law's mind. It was the only name he did not recognize.

"My mother. She died in a fire when I was five."

"And Dark Island?" It was the next title he did not know.

"Ciarda. It means darkness. It was where I was born. Where my mother was born." Her answers were matter of fact. Law heard no emotion in her voice. He would not bring up painful subjects if she did not want to talk about them. He needed to know what she was planning to do and how it would effect his crew.

"How are they important in your friend's death?" It was the connection Law could not make.

"I don't know." Lia bit her cheek for a moment. "It was important to the marines when they were questioning me. Where is the Dark Island? Who else is from the Dark Island? I didn't know they were talking about my home until one of them called me Little Dark One. That is what Cerin means."

"The file says the island is uninhabited," Law leaned back in his chair. He was watching Lia carefully to gauge her reaction.

"I thought it was impossible. I thought that the file had to be lying. But, I kept thinking about the fire." Lia squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again before continuing. "I was little. I don't remember how it started. I hardly remember the fire at all." Her voice now held emotion. It held frustration. Law knew Lia hated not knowing something. She always asked him to explain some medical term or procedure she did not understand when she read them or he mentioned them. She did the same with Shachi and Penguin when they were talking about the sub. Law imagined she did he same with Cook in the kitchen.

"Do you remember what happened after?" Did the fire encase the whole island? Did it kill everyone?

"I wasn't on the island after. I was watching the fire and then I was taken away and brought to my father's home." Lia looked at the bookshelves as she talked. It was as if speaking aloud her worries made them more real. "I was told that my mother died in the fire and that my father would take care of me." She looked back at Law. "He did."

"What else stands out in the files?" Law looked at the lines of yellow on the papers that had not been there when he first read them.

"Kai was labeled as a threat before he met me. I don't know why. But I think it was because of what he was looking for. When I first met him he wanted information from me."

"What did he want?"

"He refused to tell me. He just demanded that I tell him everything I knew." Law shook his head. He did not know if he wanted to laugh or curse. The more he heard about Kai, the more he hated him. "I might never know what he wanted now." The thought troubled Lia.

"He never told you? Even after you... became lovers?" Surely Lia would have his trust then.

"No." Lia sighed. "He died because of it though. Rosie lost her position in the marines pursuing that information."

"Your other two informants?" Where did they stand?

"Alexi is playing serial killer with the Kidd pirates and Elliott is impossible to track." Lia sent Law a weak smile. "Am I excused for skipping dinner?"

"Yes. However, you are not excused for sneaking off the ship and raiding a marine base alone." Lia looked away from Law's stern look. She hadn't prepared to be scolded.

"Is the information not worth the risk?" Her voice was slightly higher than normal.

"No information is worth your capture or your life," Law snapped. "You told no one where you were going. No one even knew the base existed, a little detail you failed to mention when you reported to us that morning."

"I was looking for active threats. I passed no marines in town that morning. I didn't know about the base until I passed the mayor that afternoon."

"And yet you still failed to inform the crew of it."

"My job is to find and verify threats. The base was a research lab. You could tell that those marines were not trained to fight."

"They can, however, pick up a den den mushi and call marines that can."

"No one saw me. There wern't even any cameras for me to erase."

"That is not the point. It does not matter if you were successful or not! You were in danger!" Law's voice raised slightly.

"I believe I've lived with a baby sitter for over a decade now. I'm quiet sure I have that hang of it, thank you," Lia said coldly.

"What you have are two missing informants, two running from you, one dead, and you don't know how or why," Law shot back. "You would also still be in some dark room with a whip to your back if we hadn't taken you in."

Lia glared at him. Law knew he crossed a line, but he was not going to take his words back. She disobeyed orders. It did not matter to him why. Even worse, her actions could have put the crew at risk. What bothered Law the most was that she did this because she was emotional at the time. He was sure that if Kai was not involved, she would have come to him, told him, asked him for his help, and then he would have raided the marine base with the crew.

Lia's reply was cold, her voice steady.

"On Kai's death report, next to the word "Target" it said "In possible possession of dangerous information". Next to that it said, "companion of Rahzellia Cerin, The Butterfly". That is what I saw in Rosie's memories. That falls back on me. That makes me responsible. You think raiding an empty marine base was putting my life at risk? I would raid Inpel Down if I thought they had information that would lead me to Kai's murderer."

"You will not put my crew in harms way for your revenge, you will also stop acting foolishly on your emotions," Law ordered.

"The safety of the crew, and you, is my first and most important job. Anything else is put on a back burner. This I promise you." Lia gathered the files in her lap into a neat pile. She stood and placed them on Law's desk. "Do you have any more questions?" she asked after she sat back down.

"What are you planning on doing next?" Law felt that the worst part of the fight was over.

"Nothing really. I'll have Sou and Rosie ask any friends they have in the marines pull what information they have on Kai and Ciarda and hope something new pops up. I have to wait for Elli to show up before I can really do anything."

"Why wait for him?" Why did she need Elliott?

"I can't track him, or I would in a heartbeat." Law did not like the sound of that.

"That is not what I meant."

"Elli is better at removing himself from a situation than I am. He will provide distance from the situation and help me make better decisions."

"He has to do that?"

"Elli always has. I always plan the big jobs with him."

"He'll provide comfort in a time of need," Law surmised dryly. To his annoyance, Lia shrugged.

"Something like that." Lia was looking down at her hands. She was playing with the fabric of her shirt. "Shachi said you were good at helping the crew deal with stuff," she said quietly.

"Did he?"

"Yeah."

"I thought your dear Elliott would do that." To Law's surprise, Lia laughed. It wasn't cold or mocking, like he expected. It was a real laugh.

"You haven't even met him and yet you're jealous of him." The mood in the room lightened immensely. "I can't wait to see the two of you meet," Lia grinned. He wasn't being Captain Law anymore. He was the Law that read her reports on tortured marines to entertain her when she was bored. He was the Law that pulled her into his lap just because he felt like it. He was the Law that kissed her that afternoon with greed. He was the Law she liked now. That made her smile.

"I'm glad you're looking forward to it," Law grimly replied.

"I think you will like him. He will annoy you but he is a good guy and really strong," Lia smiled.

"I've already agreed not to kill him, that in itself is a miracle." Lia laughed again. Law was relieved to hear the sound. His anger at her was justified, but that did not mean he wanted her to be angry with him.

"How long have you known him?" Law asked. He was curious. A competitive part of him wanted to know what he was up against.

"It will be eleven years next month. We met just after we both turned twelve." Law remembered something from one of the files.

"You have the same birthday as him." That did not make Law happy. On one of the few days where he should be able to keep her to himself, her attention would be dragged away and given to another.

"Yeah. We were the same age, had a similar upbringing, and were in kind of the same situation. We agreed that survival would be easier if we stuck together." So it was a relationship born out of necessity. "What do you think of Lemon-chan?" Lia asked, seemingly out of the blue.

"She is malnourished, possibly because of exhausting more calories than she was consuming. She is not to skip any meals, nor work after dinner. She will be fine in a few weeks." He was now Dr. Law. Lia liked this Law too, but it was not what she wanted.

"That's nice, but what do you think of her?"

"Are you jealous, my butterfly?" Law smirked. He chuckled when Lia blinked slowly and tilted her head in mock confusion. "There are benefits to having someone devoted solely to cleaning. She met both of our criteria." Not answering the question was an answer in itself. "You should have told me if you have reservations about her." Captain Law was back.

"It won't effect the crew, if anything they'll have fun with it."

"What?"

"She has a massive crush on you." Lia was still smiling.

"How is that relevant to how well she can clean something?" Lia laughed.

"I just thought it might explain any odd behavior she showed." Law stood and sat next to Lia on the couch. He pulled her into his lap.

"You are sure you're not insanely jealous?" he whispered playfully in her ear. Lia giggled.

"I'm going to watch her like a hawk. Does that boost your ego enough?"

"Hm?" Law's lips were exploring Lia's neck.

"You didn't hear me did you?"

"We were interrupted this afternoon," he purred. Law wanted to make up for lost time.

Someone knocked loudly on the door.

"Captain, I have information on the next island." It was Bepo. Lia stood so Law could open the door.

"I need to let Lemon-chan into my room so she can sleep. She doesn't have the key." Lia stretched as she spoke. Law watched her before opening the door to let Bepo in.

"Lia," Law called as she stepped out of the door. "You are on laundry duty for the next two weeks." Her punishment. Lia smiled.

"I'll be sure to take extra care in washing my prize shirt." She saw Law grimace slightly before she closed the door and left to find her temporary roommate.

...

**Thank you for reading!**

**I have just had writing explosions. I haven't been able to become obsessed with another anime or manga, or even fanfic! (There was one fanfic, but I finished it.) I did not think it was cool to let the chapters pile up, so that is why you guys are getting a somewhat rapid release.**

**I am also sad I missed Law's birthday. Should I do a special to make it up to him? It was the 6th of October. I'm a horrible fangirl. ;-;**

**Lia's birthday is on the 30th, so that is when I will post that chapter. Until then I will be writing a Halloween special. The time line might get a little funny, but think of it as a distant time in a land far far away.**

**Thank you again for reading! Please review!**


	16. Halloween Special part 01

**Hi! I have decided to write a Halloween Special for Butterfly of Nightmares. There will be three parts and hopefully won't give you nightmares. Enjoy!**

**One Piece does not belong to me (thank goodness) but my OCs do.**

Lia listened as the dripping sound outside her bedroom door became louder and then faded. She just spent the past two hours swapping ghost stories with the crew. One of the stories had a drowned sailor that dripped blood. The story was told by Shachi and Lia would bet all of the money she won the night before playing cards that the dripping noise was Shachi playing a joke.

Sure enough, when Lia stuck her head out of her door, she saw red drops dotting the floor. Law would be mad if they didn't clean that up before tomorrow morning. Or he could be amused with the prank and excuse his crew because they provided him with entertainment. It was hard telling with Law.

The "blood" on the floor was red salt water. It wasn't as thick as blood and it ruined the whole trick. She was also sure she heard one of the guys snicker when they were passing. Maybe the prank would work on some other girl, but Lia was not falling for it. She turned around to go back into her room. When she bumped into something, she had to hold back a scream. A tiny squeak escaped. She heard a quiet noise of victory.

"Captain,"

"Are you well, Lia?" Law asked, looking at the drops of "blood" on the floor.

"Before or after the heart attack you gave me?" Law smirked at her.

"Did I startle you?" His voice was innocent, but the smirk on his face said he was pleased with her reaction.

"I wasn't expecting you," Lia dodged the question.

"Are you not happy to see me?" He pulled Lia closer to him. Lia thought for a moment.

"Yeah. I'm happy to see you." She was. Out of all of the people, or bear, on the sub, Law was the best one for her to run into.

"Why is there fake blood on the floor?"

"Shachi was playing a joke, I think. Something scary should be around that corner."

"Or the three culprits."

"Corn starch or flour would have helped. The blood just looks too runny." Lia frowned at the liquid. She spoke a bit louder. "Food coloring is a really strong dye too. People underestimate it. If they used flour, it wouldn't sink in the metal like it is now. We will forever have red dots on this hallway now." There was bickering around the corner. A quiet argument broke out about who would clean the dye up and whose fault it was for using so much. "It will only take a bit of bleach," Lia whispered to Law. He smiled and kissed his butterfly on the cheek.

"Don't start a prank war. Not again," he ordered.

"We still don't know how that bread ended up in your room," Lia laughed.

...

The island the Heart Pirates docked at the next morning was called Hollow Island. It was famous for it's ghost and monster stories. Legends said the whole island was haunted. Locals said it was just one place in particular.

"Looks pretty normal to me," Shachi commented as they left the sub.

"The scariest islands always do," Lia grinned. "They lure you into a false sense of security." She was still teasing him about the failed prank.

"There are no official reports of anything out of the ordinary happening," Penguin reassured his friend.

"Ghosts do not exist, Shachi-ya. If anything happens here, it will be because a human made it. Now go restock. We're spending a week here. When your chores are done you're free." The men cheered.

It was the first time in nearly a month that they could have real fun. The seas were particularly rough on the way to Hollow Island. Storms blew in from no where and temporarily altered the underwater sea currents, driving Bepo up the wall. Literally. Twice. They also ran into a nest of sea kings. The creatures nearly punctured the ship and one tried to swallow the ship whole. Thanks to Law, the crew had quite a bit of sea king meat in the freezer now. There was also a storm in the middle of the night that created a tornado out of water and nearly carried the sub away. If Penguin didn't drop the anchor when he did, who knows where they would have ended up.

Needless to say, the crew was in dire need for some rest and relaxation.

"Where are you off to, Lia?" Law asked his butterfly. He stopped assigning a babysitter a while ago. He trusted her to explore on her own like any of his crew, but that did not mean he liked it.

"Cook wanted me to pick up a few things. I wanted a new pair of boots too." Lia waved a small list in her hand

"Is that all?"

"I was going to do more research on the island. I know Sou sent us a memo about the island before his ship left, but..."

"You want to look around for yourself," Law finished. Lia smiled and nodded. He watched as she ran off to run her errands.

"She'll be okay," Bepo told him. The large bear followed Law, holding his nodachi, as he looked through medical supplies and books. The new medical journal was out. Law was pleased about that. He also found a new scalpel and an herb he had yet to experiment with. It was supposed to cause a great amount of pain if overdosed. It used at the right amount, it could cure a cold instantly. The problem was that the right amount was different for every person. There was a complicated formula based on height, weight, gender and several other physical details that determined how much to give a person. Law thought it looked fun.

...

Lia found everything on Cook's list. She found that surprizing because there were some really weird herbs on the list and he stressed that she may not be able to find everything. She also found a lovely new pair of boots. They were the same style as her current boots, but a darker black with red laces. She would need to buy black laces later to make sure they matched with everything.

"Did you find any interesting stories?" Lia jumped.

"Will you please stop sneaking up on me, Law?" Law grinned and waited for her to answer his question. "A few." Lia began walking back to the sub, leaving Law behind. He stopped her when he caught up and took her bags. She mentally forgave him for startling her.

"There are no other pirates docked here," she informed him. "The closest marine base it two islands over. There is little to no crime on the island."

"There are quite a few people out today."

"There is a celebration tomorrow. A ball or something at the island's most famous haunted house. It is an invitation only party and they are to be delivered tonight."

"Does it effect us?"

"Not at all,"

"Unless Captain gets an invitation," Bepo pointed out. Lia looked around at the girls giving Law side glances. It was quite possible. Lia shrugged. Law didn't notice the girls at all. Lia doubted that Law was the type to sit calmly through a formal party. She knew he had the looks to fit in at one, but she also knew he did not have the temperament or the patience. The guests would end up tied to their beds with their organs spilling out! Lia giggled at the thought.

"I'm sorry," Bepo hung his head, or he tried. It was difficult with all the stuff Law was making him carry. Just how much did he buy?

"No, I was laughing at the thought of Law at a ball," she explained to lift Bepo's sprits.

"Is it that odd of a thought?"

"It is when I imagine you getting fed up with all of the guests and experimenting on them," Lia grinned. Law smirked back. She knew him well.

...

"Captain!" one of the crew called after dinner. Law was in his office working on the herb equation for each of his crew. Lia was sitting on the couch reading one of his non-medical books. She was banned from playing cards with the crew for a week after her huge win earlier that week. "Someone just dropped this off for you and Miss Lia." The crew member handed Law and Lia burnt orange envelopes with acid green writing.

"I wasn't expecting this," Lia said opening her envelope. It was an invitation to the celebration tomorrow night.

"We discussed it," Law said absentmindedly as he read the paper.

"Your invitation. Not mine. I don't like this."

"Have you heard anything dangerous about the party?" Law set his invitation down and looked at Lia.

"No. But why send us both an invitation that says plus one?" Lia held her's up to show Law the writing.

"To make sure we both attend."

"But wouldn't anyone think that if they sent you an invitation, you would take the only girl on your crew? Sending us both an invitation feels like they are saying either come alone, or it does not matter how many you come with." Lia frowned at the paper.

"Are you sure you are not just jumpy from all of the horror stories?" Law asked. There was not a single rumor about the ball. Even if there was, Lia would have found the truth behind it by now.

"You might be right," Lia smiled. "I've been so guarded against pranks that I'm analyzing everything."

"We don't have to go if you have a bad feeling about it," Law smirked. He joined Lia on the couch. "The men have finished their chores and are in need of entertainment. Why go to a party when we can send everyone else off to an inn?" Law kissed Lia softly. "No noise," a kiss on the cheek. "Privacy," a kiss on the other cheek. "Just us," a kiss, and a knock on the door. "And no interruptions," Law growled. Lia laughed. He always became furious when they were interrupted.

"Captain," Shachi opened the door after a minute. The crew learned through experience to wait a minute or two before opening the door after they knocked. "Sorry, but there is a guy outside asking for you." Law stood wordlessly and went to the deck. Shachi looked at Lia, asking is he interrupted something important.

"If anything, you helped him prove a point." Lia followed Shachi onto the deck. The visitor was a man in his late forties. He had brown hair with stripes of grey and wore an expensive brown three piece suit. He was clearly a noble. He was also sweating nervously. He dabbed his brow with a white handkerchief every few seconds.

"Mr. Trafalgar, I have come to hire you for a job," he sounded more confident than he looked. He was clearly scared of the pirate. Lia figured he was the type to completely avoid danger at all costs.

"Go on," Law permitted the man. If he was here and out of hiding, he was desperate for help.

"It is my daughter. I would like you to protect her."

"What threatens her?"

"A monster!" The man clutched his chest and fell to his knees.

"Bepo, take him to the infirmary now. Penguin, ready aspirin and nitroglycerin!" Law ordered. His orders were followed immediately. Those with nothing to do moved out of the way.

...

"W-where am I?"

"You are on my sub. You nearly suffered a heart attack from stress. I suggest you don't face something that scares the shit out of you when you have a deadline, or what ever other insignificant events cause you to panic," Law lectured.

"My daughter-" the man started as he sat up in the infirmary bed, but Law raised a hand to silence him.

"Lower your heart rate before you speak, or you really will have a heart attack," Law ordered. The infirmary door opened. Lia brought in a tray.

"Tea for the patient and coffee for the doctor," she smiled. "Don't worry Mr..."

"Chiro. Marcus Chiro, Miss."

"Mr. Chiro. Law is a very good doctor. You are safe until he deems you fully recovered." Lia set the tray on Law's desk and poured a cup of tea and handed it to the man.

"Thank you." He sipped the tea. Law watched as Mr. Chiro's heart rate dropped. after a few minutes he allowed the man to speak, stopping him when his heart rate climbed to wait for him to settle down again."My daughter Amelia is in danger. Twice a year a ball at the Murder Manor is held. Each time a girl is taken."

"I didn't find any evidence of that." Lia looked for any sort of crime that afternoon. If young girls were going missing she would know about it.

"There is none. Every ball, one invitation is different. The envelope is a different color. The information is hand written instead of typed, and there is no option for a plus one." The man took a deep breath. "It is always a girl that gets this special invitation. Many see it as an honor. The young girls say it is because a friend of the owner of the Manor has fallen in love with the girl."

"So the girl who receives this invitation meets a man and does not come back."

"Yes."

"Why are the families not alarmed?" Law asked.

"Because they receive a letter from their daughter saying that they are going to elope and that they will visit the mystery man's family outside of the Grand Line."

"Without saying goodbye?" Lia questioned. Mr. Chiro nodded.

"I assume your daughter has received this invitation." He nodded again.

"She is terrified. Her best friend was taken last year. She was heart broken. They told each other everything. To this day my daughter swears that she would have known if her friend was going to elope." Mr. Chiro looked at Law. "Your crew member here looks exactly like my daughter. Allow them to switch places! I am not like other nobles here. I care nothing for my money. All that matters to me is my family. Please, protect my Amelia!"

Law looked at Lia. Death defying adventure at haunted house, or alone time with Law? Maybe, alone time with Law during the death defying adventure at the haunted house.

"I don't really mind," Lia began.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"We would have to a lot of work though. Law and I both received invitations. Your daughter and I would need to switch places."

"If that is what needs to be done, I will do it." Lia sighed.

"So much to do for such a short event." She stood and stretched. "I'll visit tomorrow morning. If I'm to act like her, I'll need to know her." Lia collect the empty cups and placed them on the tray.

"Now, about the matter of payment," Law began as she left.

...

**So not much scary stuff yet. As for the time line, just kinda plop it where you want. Law and Lia are together so it is after the castle. It's a special so the timing doesn't really matter, don't think too much like I am doing now. It hurts. Don't do it.**

**Hollow Island was thought up by my brain, so congrats brain, I did not think you had it in you!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited, and read this story. I'm already over a thousand views just this month! Thanks everyone!**


	17. Halloween Special Part 02

The Chiro estate was not as grand as the other nobles'. Law did not like this. He decided to accompany Lia on her morning visit to their clients. She pointed out subtle things that showed wealth. "The richest people hide their wealth. The smaller the house, the bigger the safe."

They were greeted by Mrs. Chiro. She was in a plain light pink dress with a white apron covering it. She had clearly been baking.

"We let the maids have a day off. One of them was invited to the ball as well. My husband thought it would be the best thing to do." She gave them a tour of the house before knocking on her daughter's door.

Amelia Chiro was almost a mirror image of Rahzellia. "I'll leave you two girls to it. Mr. Trafalgar, my husband is in his study."

Amelia's room was not frilly and pink. It was girly, but not outrageous. The walls were a light lavender with cream trim. The furniture was white wood and were carved to mimic crashing waves. There was perfume bottles and other cosmetics on the vanity. A few dresses laid on the bed, and romance books dotted the floor, as if some one had thrown them in a tantrum.

"Sorry about the mess." Amelia didn't sound sorry at all.

"It was a rough night," Lia smiled back. The girl wore shorts and a t-shirt. Her aura said pure noble though.

"How does this work?"

"First, introductions. I'm Rahzellia Cerin. The crew calls me Lia-chan."

"Amelia Chiro."

"Your job is easy. You get to hang out with Captain and two of the crew and enjoy the party."

"You mean besides the fact that I'll be dancing with murderers?" Amelia rolled her eyes. She saw the look on Lia's face. "I'll deal. One horrible party and the rest of my life is fine."

"Do you talk like that in public?"

"Daddy would kill me."

"He loves you too much. He might ground you for a week or two." Lia shrugged. "I need to know the way you act in public. Your habits, your friends, your family history, just everything."

"And you can act like me in twelve hours?" Amelia asked skeptically.

"Yup," Lia nodded.

"What if you can't? What if someone finds out?"

"Then instead of pretending to be friends with murderers, you get to be in love with one." Lia smiled. "Oh, its a horrible affair and dear daddy just can't find out. To keep your love a secret, you hired me to keep everyone distracted while you spend a romantic night with your beloved before he sails off once again on the great ocean blue."

"That actually sounded good."

"Good. Law has no idea that is the back up plan," Lia grinned.

"Shouldn't he?"

"Not if you just come up with it on the spot," Lia smiled sweetly.

"You are a bit of a bitch."

"I'm practicing to mimic you." The girls stared at each other for a moment. "Shall we start with friends and family then? A photo album would help."

They spent the next hour going over important events in Amelia's life. Lia learned about her favorite books, music groups, political stands, styles of clothes she wore, what make-up she preferred, and many other things.

"Its lunch time," Mrs. Chiro called up the stairs.

"I completely forgot. You'll need lessons on manners and etiquette."

"I learned them when I was young." Lia waved away Amelia's worries.

"Noble manners and commoner manners are different. There are more dishes and rules."

"You don't like them," Lia observed.

"I hated learning them." The girl grimaced. Lia laughed. They descended down the stairs. Lia took the chance to mirror how Amelia walked.

"Where did you learn etiquette?" Amelia asked as they entered the dining room.

"My father is very old fashioned. I learned proper etiquette before he let me enter formal education."

"You are a pirate," Amelia pointed out.

"Pirates have formalities as well, Miss Chiro." Law entered the dining room. "We were not always pirates as well."

"Excuse me if I caused offense." Lia noted that Amelia's manners appeared once she was downstairs and in earshot of her parents. Lia shook her head.

"Curiosity is not an offense," she assured the girl.

After lunch, the girls went shopping. Lia did not carry formal wear with her, so she needed a dress and shoes. It took her a little less than an hour to find what she wanted.

"It is a few seasons old," Amelia told her when she saw the dress.

"It looks awesome on me though," Lia countered. "Besides, the dress you keep looking at is an old fashion as well." Amelia puffed her cheeks out. "Just get it," Lia urged. Amelia did after twenty more minutes of persuasion.

It took Lia longer to choose cosmetics. She needed to cover those little differences that allowed people to tell them apart. She explained it during lunch when Law asked how exactly the girls looked alike. He couldn't see the similarities between the two girls. Sure they were about the same height and had the same color hair, but that was it. Lia blew him a kiss for the comment.

"To the untrained eye we look like twins. You can pick up on the subtle differences though. You can see that Amelia's hair is a few shades darker, her eyes are lighter, I'm a bit shorter, my hair a bit longer, but we have the same clothing size, skin color, similar nose and cheek structure. With the right make-up and clothes we can look like twins, even to you."

Lia felt girly when they returned to the Chiro manor. She went shopping with Rosie sometimes, and she dressed up to collect information at balls, but this was the first time she did both together. Amelia was a bit of a bitch, but Lia liked her. Lia could tell she would not go down without a fight. She would not follow the mainstream and if something didn't feel right, she followed her gut.

"Time to switch." Law met the girls at the door. They agreed that Amelia would prepare for the ball on the sub while Lia stayed at the manor. It would look like she was just visiting the Chiros and went back home. It would also give Amelia a chance to meet the crew and see who she was most comfortable around and learn their names.

"They don't bite," Lia reassured Amelia before she left with Law. Lia retreated to the bathroom to take a shower. Scent was important in stealing an identity. She was also tired from running around shopping for a few hours. Lia dried off and slipped on a large shirt she brought from the sub. She found Amelia's mother waiting outside.

"Well, let's get you ready," Mrs. Chiro smiled.

"Thank you Ma'ma." Lia followed the mother to Amelia's bedroom.

"Why did you become a pirate?" Mrs. Chiro asked Lia as she seated her in front of the vanity and ran a brush through her hair.

"I haven't been one for very long," Lia smiled. "I joined the Heart Pirates to survive, I guess. I was in trouble and they saved my life."

"Mr. Trafalgar is an honorable boy."

"Yes Ma'am. He is one of the best."

"Is that why you fell head over heels with him?" Mrs. Chiro laughed at Lia's shocked reflection.

"I wouldn't say I'm in love with him," Lia said slowly.

"Yet," the mother giggled.

"Yet," Lia agreed.

"I feel like my daughter is in good hands."

"She is."

The rest of the conversation revolved around what hair style Lia wanted and comments on the dress she picked. Mrs. Chiro became misty eyed when they were finished.

"You look just like her."

"Wonderful," Lia smirked. It was years since she had worn make up. Her eyes felt heavy, her skin icky, and her lips dry. Her head felt heavy from the weight distribution of her hair. Her dress was a bit too tight and showed a bit too much. Her shoes were awesome though. She was totally keeping the shoes.

Lia looked in the mirror one last time before getting in the carriage. Shoulders back, chin up, smirk on, walk.

...

Shachi was uncomfortable in his new suit. He missed his boiler suit. He didn't have to keep that wrinkle free or clean. He was also allowed to wear his hat with his boiler suit. He didn't have to worry about his hair with his hat. Now he had to raid the infirmary for a rubber band to tie it back. He found one and joined Law in the galley. Leif was waiting on the Lia look alike because she was the least scared of him.

"Tie," Law reminded the mechanic.

"How the hell do you tie these things?" Law rolled his eyes and too the tie from Shachi's hand.

"No use in teaching you. When are you going to wear one again?" Law mocked as he tied Shachi's tie. The mechanic glared at his captain.

"How do you know about this stuff anyway, Captain?"

"My father was a doctor. He taught me when I was young." Shachi didn't ask any more. He knew Law did not like to talk about his family. It was something he saw Law had in common with Lia.

"You two cleaned up better than I thought you would," the Lia look alike said as she entered the room. Leif was right behind her. He didn't look uncomfortable in his formal clothes. There was a slight blush on his cheek from when Amelia straightened his tie.

She was wearing a over the shoulder red dress that hugged her curves and flared out with alternating fabrics of red an gold from her hips to her knees. There was a gold swirling pattern of embroidery decorating her bodice and sleeve. Her make up was expert and her hair was pulled back and curled to hide the length. A few strands were left to hang around her face in ringlets. Her jewelry and shoes, sling backs with a two inch heel, were gold to match the dress.

"She really looks like Lia-chan!" Shachi exclaimed. Law shook his head. The girls still looked nothing alike to him.

"Will it look odd for Captain to have a guy as his plus one?" Leif asked as they walked to the manor. It was surprisingly close to the docks.

"No. It is normal for people who get invitations to bring their best friend if they were not invited," Amelia told them.

It took the group about ten minutes to reach Murder Manor. Amelia was glad she wore comfortable shoes. Law never slowed his pace or looked back to see how she was. In fact, he never spoke to her.

The manor was huge. It was five stories tall and several times longer than the sub. The outside looked the same as any of the other manors on the island. White brick, elaborate windows, grand entrance, flowing fountain, but it felt different. Law's instincts told him to put his guard up.

There was a small man taking invitations and crossing off names at the door. He greeted the group, crossed off their names, wrote Leif's and Shachi's name down as plus ones and ushered them in. "The ball room is on your right," he called after them.

The interior was as grand as the exterior. Blood red carpet lined the halls and expensive paintings decorated the walls with wallpaper that matched the carpet. The ballroom had a black marble floor. Round tables of all sized lined the walls, and a buffet was present on the far wall across from the entrance. An orchestra played a waltz in a corner.

"Find a table," Law ordered Shachi, who was distracted by all of the women in revealing dresses. He snapped out of his fog momentarily to follow his captain's orders.

"Chiro-ya, you will not leave this room. You will stay within ten feet of my crewmen or myself, and you will not drink or eat anything not given to you by my crewmen or myself. Have I been clear?"

"Yes." Now that Amelia was actually at the ball, she could feel how dangerous everything was. In the past she was always careful, staying with a group of her friends, letting someone know where she was, not drinking too much. But this, this was different. It was real now. Someone wanted her and they would not take no for an answer.

"Good."

"Shouldn't I be acting like Lia?" she asked the captain.

"No one here knows Lia. It is not necessary. All you need to do is follow my orders and look comfortable with the crew." Law started towards Shachi who had found a table that seated four. Law took one of the seats and settled in. Leif came back with a bottle of alcohol and a glass. Amelia had no idea he had even left. Law opened the bottle and poured a glass.

"You will need to dance with either Shachi or Leif every now and then. You are to tell them everything. Who you like or do not like and if you have reservations about any of the men. Trust your instincts." Law drained his glass and poured another. He looked at the group. They had yet to move. "Go."

"Shall we?" Leif offered a hand too Amelia. She took it.

...

Law looked at the crowd. He already insulted and threatened four different women who were attracted by how dark and dangerous he seemed. His butterfly was right. Law hated formal parties. The only good thing about the damn party was Lia's dress. It showed much more skin than she did around the sub.

The dress was a dark grey with dark purple embroidery along the hem, which Lia's finger tips passed, and the same color fabric creating a pattern on her back, showing skin down to her hips. A purple ribbon tied around her neck flowed down and tightened the dress in all of the right places. Her hair was curled and tied up so it fell in layers, her make up stained her lips a dark purple and darkened her eyes in grey and purple, making them seem bigger. The blue looked striking against the contrast. She finished the costume with high strappy heels which added to her height.

The worst part was that Law had to watch men, other men, dance with his butterfly, and he had to watch her enjoy it. He watched her fucking flirt with men. He had to watch her pretend to be flattered by his nakama for Rodger's sake!

"Are you not enjoying the party?" a voice asked. Law looked over to see a man in a tuxedo. He had short blonde hair and a silly smile on his face. "Do I truly throw such a boring party?"

"I just wanted to see if the place was really haunted," Law shrugged.

"Tomas Quest," the man held his hand out. Law shook it. The man owned the manor. If Law got him talking he might spill something useful. "It is," Thomas answered Law's unasked question.

"How?"

"Just a few silly little things every now and then," he smiled. "Nothing dangerous of course. I couldn't do that to my guests." He took a moment to take in Law's bored face. "There must be a lady here that meets your standards," Quest insisted.

"What's the use of chasing one when they'll just run home after the party?" Law grinned.

"I think you will be pleasantly surprised then." Quest stood and walked to the front of the room. The song ended and the dancers clapped. Quest called their attention.

"Dear guests, thank you for accepting my humble invitation. It warms my heart to see everyone one of you enjoying yourselves. I thought to myself the other day, wouldn't it be great if the party could last longer?" There was applause. "I am glad you feel the same way," Quest smiled. "I am pleased to inform you that this ball will not end at midnight." More applause. "I have notified families of the extended time, so do not worry. Just enjoy yourselves!" The speech ended and the music started.

Law had a bad feeling about the extended time. It gave whoever was after the girl more time to work. Law sought out the two girls. Chiro was dancing with a boy, being carefully watched by Shachi and Leif. Lia was dancing with... Quest.

Law fought his rage and jealousy. It was the most logical move, he reasoned. Lia probably jumped at the chance to have all of her questions answered. Quest was bound to know the answers. He was the host of the party. That did not mean he had to put his hands all over Law's butterfly.

...

I smiled at Mr. Quest. He was very charming. Too charming for my taste. No one innocent or good was this smooth, especially with Law glaring invisible daggers.

"I have a very fine collection of art on the third floor," he smiled. We were talking about different pieces and techniques. "It is quiet eclectic. I could show you, if you would like," he offered. There was no way I was going off alone with this guy.

"I appreciate the offer, Mr. Quest, but leaving a party with a man would be highly inappropriate, my father would have a fit," I laughed.

"Forgive me, I wouldn't want to cause your father any grief."

"Thank you."

"But does he not worry about you being a pirate?" His smile was merciless now.

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused. "I'm Amelia Chiro, daughter of Marcus Chiro."

"Miss Amelia's eyes are more of a grey blue when out of sunlight. Yours are much darker, and much more beautiful."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Mr. Quest." I sent a butterfly to Law. My cover was blown. "The girl that came with the pirates is over there," I gestured to Amelia. He shook his head smiling.

"No matter," it was as if he was talking to himself. "You are both beautiful." He kissed my hand. "Enjoy the party, Miss." He left.

"Is there a plan B?" Shachi asked. He was by my side instantly.

"Yeah. You want plan B to work."

"You don't have a plan C?"

"You die in plan C." He looked at me in shock. I began walking towards Law.

"You're kidding right?" Shachi followed me. "You wouldn't let me die. You love us! Who'll get Cook to make you cheesecake?" he demanded.

"Penguin." Law was still sitting at his table. He was not happy. I thought of ways to get the crew off the sub for a night, or a few months. I didn't get to speak to him though. Quest called the crowd's attention again. He had guest rooms prepared for us. The party would resume tomorrow at sunset. The guests were excited at the idea of spending the night at a haunted house.

Leif and Amelia arrived at the table. Law gave his orders.

"Only Quest knows about the switch. Lia will continue to act as Chiro-ya. Leif and Shachi will take turns guarding her. Lia."

"I'll stay awake. If the guy thinks I'm Amelia still I'll be ready for him."

"Good." Law dismissed us. A maid at the door gave us our room keys and locations. She told us that clothes were prepared for us and that each room had it's own bathroom. Rooms were assigned by invitation so that the plus one stayed with the person that invited them. Shachi and Leif would be staying with Amelia, taking turns sleeping. Law would be in the room next to them and by some weird luck I would be on the other side of the group.

My room was big. There was a large canopy bed with white and navy blue covers and curtains. A writing desk and dresser stood at the wall across from the bed and there was a balcony with windows that stretched to the ceiling. I locked the door to the hall and then crossed to the balcony to see what side of the house I was on. I could see the water and hear waves, but the balcony doors would not open. I checked for a lock, but there was not one. I looked for hinges next. Who created a balcony you couldn't walk on?

"Excuse me, Miss?" There was a knock on the door. I recognized the voice of the maid. I unlocked and opened the door. "Your clothes for the night and the day tomorrow." She held out ah stack of cloth. "There are fresh towels in the washroom." She bowed.

"Wait a moment," she stopped. "Why don't the doors to the balcony open?" Her eyes widened a fraction.

"Oh my, I did not know we were using this room. The previous mistress of the house, Mr. Quest's mother, jumped off of the balcony. No one knows why, only that the fall killed her instantly and the sea swept her away before the body could be recovered."

"Am I supposed to be scared?" It was the perfect ghost story.

"Oh, no Miss. The Mistress only drags men off of the balcony." The maid hurried away to do some other chore. I closed my door and locked it again.

The clothes were very simple. A matching set of blue shorts and a shirt to sleep in and a black skirt and blue shirt for in the morning. I put my day clothes in the dresser and took the pajamas into the washroom with me. I was very happy to see that that door locked as well. I spent a good ten minutes getting the gunk off of my face. I also took my time taking the pins out of my hair and putting it up so it wouldn't get wet in the shower. The water warmed faster than I thought it would in the large manor. The sound of the spray was also loud, so loud that I almost didn't hear the door open. I grabbed my daggers on reflex. One wouldn't think I could hide a weapon in such a small dress, but I had quite a few tricks. I never went anywhere without a weapon.

I relaxed when I recognized the silhouette. I turned the water off and pulled a towel around me, though I had a feeling it would be taken off very soon.

"Law, you gave me a heart attack," I accused as I pulled back the curtain. I stopped.

It looked like Law. It was not Law.

...

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited and just whoever read! I hope this is scary enough for you guys! I thought it was a bit dull, but the next chapter might have you hiding under some covers. I was feeling like a trickster and left you with a cliffhanger too! :)**


	18. Halloween special part 03 end

**A big, big, big thank you to everyone! I have reached over a thousand visitors for this month and over three thousand views! Butterfly of Nightmares also has more reviews than all of my other stories combined! (I don't think that is a bragging right, but it makes me happy so just kinda nod along.)**

**Halloween candy for all!**

Shachi and Leif inspected the whole bedroom and washroom before settling down. They decided to switch guard duty around four. Shachi would guard the door first now that they determined it the only entry point to the room. The Lia look-a-like liked Leif better anyway, and there were only two beds. Shachi opened the door to check the hall. As soon as he opened the door something tackled him.

"L-Lia-chan!" The girl was hugging him tightly muttering things that did not make sense.

"It wasn't him. It wouldn't stop moving. I had too! I had too!" Her voice was high pitched and panicked.

"Lia-chan, calm down. I don't understand," Shachi tried to calm her down, patting her back awkwardly. "Leif, go get Captain!"

"What's going on?" Leif looked at Lia hugging Shachi.

"Something scared the shit out of Lia-chan." Leif hurried out of the room. Shachi kept trying to sooth Lia. "Come on Lia-chan. We're here. There is no way some ghost or monster can hurt you while we're with you. Captain will cut it into a million pieces." Lia squeezed harder. "Two million," Shachi amended.

"What happened?" Law demanded as he entered the room. Shachi knew Law was having a bad day, one of the worst he had seen in years. He had to go into a dangerous situation with fewer men, no nodachi, and no hat. He had to watch his girlfriend dance and flirt with other men. He had to pretend she did not exist. He also had to stay longer than intended in a haunted house, in a room that was not his, alone. Seeing Lia hug another guy, even one of his best friends, in fear, was the icing on the cake. Law took one look at Lia.

"We're leaving." The two words cut off any questions or complaints. Law was pissed, and you do not stand in the way of a pissed Surgeon of Death. "Shachi, calm Lia down and ready Miss. Chiro for departure. Leif come with me." Law wanted to know what scared his butterfly. Then he wanted to think of something worse to do to it than cut it into a large amount of pieces. Maybe something involving acid.

The door to her room was open. Nothing looked out of place in the bedroom. The bed was still made, clothes were folded. The washroom was a different story. It was hard to look pristine when a body was mutilated in the middle of the floor. Stuff was knocked over as well, and the floor wet with water.

"Miss Lia was never this prone to over kill, was she?" Leif asked. Lia always moved on after her victim was immobilized or dead. She didn't play with her prey like Law and she certainly never cut bodies into pieces.

"Everything is severed at the joints," Law muttered, analyzing the body pieces. Feet were cut away from calves, calves cut away from thighs, thighs cut away from the torso. The arms were the same. Even the fingers were cut into three different pieces. "Why though?" Law whispered, mostly to himself.

"Maybe she had to," Leif offered. Law found the head. It had rolled into the shower. Leif looked at Law holding the head. "That is creepy, Captain. You look almost identical." A bit of fear ran through Leif. Lia was attacked by someone or something that looked like Law.

"She tried to slit his throat first. See the slit mark?" Law pointed at the deep cut.

"And he just kept coming at her? After she slit her throat?"

"It. Not he. What happens when you slit someone's throat Leif-ya?"

"They bleed out if you did it right."

"Then why is there no blood in the room? She slit his throat, severed the head, and chopped it's body into pieces, yet there is no blood." The body held muscle, fat, bone, cartilage, but no blood. "Pull your sleeve up," Law ordered. He left the wash room and came back with a pen from the writing desk. He pulled out a scalpel. Law pricked Leif's finger and watched blood bubble up. He marked Leif's arm with an x. Law did the same to himself after rinsing the scalpel in hot water. They then hurried back to Shachi to repeat the process on the rest of the group.

Lia was still holding on to Shachi, but he could breath now and she was no longer muttering. Leif explained the situation as Law started pricking and marking. Amelia was clear. Shachi was clear. Lia was still too frightened to let Law touch her. Law gave the scalpel to Leif, who pricked Lia's finger. He paused and pricked it again. Law watched as his crewman grew pale.

"Room. Shambles." Law switched Lia with a vase. Shachi, Leif and Law readied for a fight. The fake Lia looked at them sadly.

"You don't love me," it sniffed. "Why don't you love me?" It stood and tilted it's head to the side. "Why?"

"What are you?" Shachi demanded.

"Lia-chan," it said sadly. "You don't love me," it repeated. "Everyone loves me."

"Where is the real Miss Lia?" Leif asked.

"I am Lia-chan!" it yelled. "Why? Why? Why?" It rushed forward at the pirates.

"Room!" Law used his scalpel to cut it into pieces. After it was unable to move, Law tried to kill it. It would not die. No matter what he did, it still kept moving and screaming with Lia's face, Lia's voice. He finally just gave up and gagged the thing. Trying to kill something that looked exactly like someone you cared for, over and over. Something like that would drive anyone mad. Law was not just anyone though. Neither was Lia.

"Shachi, take Miss Chiro to the sub. Check everyone and submerge. Leif-ya and I will find Lia."

"Yes, Captain."

"Dying in plan C doesn't look so bad now," Shachi joked.

...

Lia woke slowly. She was dizzy, so dizzy. She tried to move. When she couldn't, a rush of adrenaline cleared her mind. She was chained to a wall. It was dark and cold. She didn't remember putting on her pajamas, but they were on. Lia struggled against her restraints.

"So you are awake." Lia could not see where the voice was coming from. "Good. I was becoming impatient. A bad habit, I know, but one can only have so much restraint."

Lia looked around. Her eyes became accustomed to the dark. She was not so dizzy anymore.

"You're not going to ask questions? Where am I? Who are you? What have you done with my friends? Nothing like that?" The voice sounded disappointed. "Very well," it sighed.

"The host wasn't human," Lia told it. Laughter filled the room.

"I knew you would be more fun than that noble girl!" it exclaimed. "How did you know? Tell me! Tell me!"

"No pulse."

"Wonderful." The room flooded with light. Lia closed her eyes. It was too bright. "What else?" the voice demanded. It wanted to know what she knew.

"Devil fruit," she whispered.

"Not a very smart leap. Everything can be explained by a devil fruit." She could hear the frown in it's voice.

"The water. They stayed away from the water." The decorative fountain, drinks, food, all of the water.

"My, my, what a smart girl I've found."

...

Shachi pushed on the door again. He was at the entrance of the manor with Amelia. The door was locked. It wouldn't have caused him so much trouble if it had not been locked with a key. "Who uses this type of lock for a front door?" the mechanic muttered. Honestly, what if there was a fire?

"Can't you pick the lock? Or break the door down?" Amelia asked. She figetted next to him. She was officially creeped out, scared, and ready to go home.

"I don't have the tools thanks to this monkey suit, and the door is solid. Let's try a window." Amelia nodded in agreement.

"If that's locked we can just break it." Shachi stared at her.

"You're destructive for a noble," he told her before heading to a large window in the room to the left.

"I'm in a rebellious phase. And creepy ghosts and monsters and pirate and stuff." She shrugged. Shachi shook his head and moved to open the curtain.

A loud scream came from some floor above them.

"That's Hannah!" Amelia ran to the door only to be jerked back by Shachi. "Let me go!"

"Captain told me to get you to the sub. That is my only job. If something is attacking her, Captain will deal with it." The last part was intended to be a lie but the more Shachi thought up excuses the more he figured it could actually be true. The creatures might lead him to Lia-chan. Eventually Amelia stopped struggling. Shachi kept an eye on her while he checked the window.

...

It was dark again. So dark. Lia's head hurt, throbbing horribly. She wasn't chained up any more. She was in a huge room. It was cold. She shivered in her shorts and t-shirt. Her blades were with her, safely tucked in her hair.

She wanted out of this cursed place. She wanted to run to the sub, to warmth, to Law, to her nakama. Maybe she could get him to dance with her. To be safe in his arms...

"Lia?" It was Law. He was walking towards her in the dark, a concerned look on his face. Lia smiled, relieved as Law came closer and reached out to touch her. Her heart then sank, but not a deep and the dagger she shoved into his abdomen. Law's eyes were not brown.

They kept coming, one after another, after another.

The height was wrong.

His tattoos are wrong.

He does not walk like that.

He wouldn't smile like that.

Lia. Lia. Lia. They kept calling her name with his voice. She kept stabbing them and they all fell. None fought like the one in the bathroom.

"Lia-chan!"

"Leif!" Lia smiled, spinning to look behind her. A new face. Pity it was not the real one. Leif did not call her in such a familiar way. She disposed of it the same way she did the ones before. Now two of them came at a time, calling her, Lia, Lia-chan, Lia, Lia-chan.

Another voice arrived. She turned to see Shachi. He rushed forward and Lia thrust her dagger into him.

"Lia!"

"Miss Lia!"

She repeated the mind torturing pattern on the next two copies, striking quickly, not wanting to prolong anything. She wanted the sound to stop! They kept calling her name though. She stabbed them already, why couldn't they just stop? She wanted to scream.

Lia looked down at the still moving copies.

She stopped.

Moving.

Breathing.

Hearing.

Seeing.

Feeling.

Heart beating.

There was blood on her hands.

...

"Captain?" Shachi called Law. The people surrounding them were having a good time. The party was at it's peak. "Will Lia-chan be okay?"

"She has a fever but it is not very high. She must have caught the bug going around town." Law sipped his drink. "I'm going back to the sub in a moment to bring her medicine."

"It was nice of the host to let us borrow a room for her to rest."

"We caught the man responsible for kidnapping girls from his parties," Law pointed out. "It was the least he could do."

Shachi looked at Leif who was currently dancing with Miss Chiro. Other girls were watching them intently, ready to leap in and dance with the young pirate after the current song ended.

"Looks like I'll just be ignored by the ladies tonight," Shachi sighed.

"He landed the final blow." Law figured Leif deserved the attention. He hardly ever shone in the light. "That means you have free time to guard Lia." Law stood and Shachi saluted him before following the not so subtle order.

Law looked at the dance floor as he left. He wondered if he could find time to dance with Lia. He nearly stopped walking. That was an odd thought.

...

**I feel a bit evil. "It was all just a dream," feels cliche. Oh well, trick or treat, your choice. :)**

**So, I know I took a while to get this chapter out. I just didn't have the writing mojo for a while. Next Chapter comes out on the 30th. I planned it that way at the beginning of the month.**

**Fun Fact: I started to learn how to crochet (kinda like knitting) and I just realized, this very moment, that once I get better at it, I could make Heart Pirates jolly rodgers! Or Law's hoodie!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Review if you have time! :)**


	19. Chapter 16

**I hope you enjoyed the Halloween special! Now back to the main story!**

"You don't really need to help me. I'm used to working on my own," Lemon reassured me.

"I've got nothing else to do. Laundry is done for the day and everyone seems to be avoiding me," I shrugged. I was halfway through my punishment of laundry duty. I now knew why it was a punishment. The laundry room by itself was filthy. I spent several hours cleaning it. Lemon nearly cursed me out for almost using bleach on several things.

"Did you grow up with maids?" she asked me as she went over how to clean every inch of the room and then gave me careful instructions for the laundry as well.

"Yes," I told her shortly. She stared in shock. "I know basic stuff. I was expected to keep my room clean, but this," I waved at three different colors of mold and other things I did not want to know the name of, "is out of my area of knowledge." Lemon nodded and continued with her explanation.

Now I was helping her with her daily chores. She was still working on sorting the store rooms and updating the logs.

"Why are they avoiding you?" Lemon asked as I helped her move a large square of sheet metal.

"I have no idea. One minute they are teasing me to death and then the next they are sending me away saying that they have to do something important."

"Maybe they don't like you anymore," she offered.

"They are not that fickle," I laughed.

"Just because they are nice guys does not mean they are not men. Maybe they got upset about you dating Captain Law." We set the metal down against the wall. Lemon picked up a clipboard and checked it off. "We need to get the boxes of spare parts next. I have no idea what is what though."

"We can get Shachi and Penguin to help! Or maybe one of the younger mechanics." Lemon looked at the clock.

"Tomorrow. I want a shower before dinner."

"Your theory is impossible. You saw how they teased me. Besides, they, you guys, idolize Law. Anything that makes him happy, makes the crew happy." Lemon frowned. "Almost anything," I amended. She sighed. She kept her crush on Law a secret from everyone except for me. It was a bit odd because she should have hated me, but I was the only girl on the ship. She could complain about the cleanliness of the crew to me and she felt comfortable asking me things. Or she felt comfortable trying to make me uncomfortable.

"Why don't you wear the uniform?" was her question today. We were walking back to my room. Law didn't care about making her use the shared showers, but I did. Bathing was one of the few times that I believed that someone should be able to let their guard down. For me it was a time to relax. It only took one guy walking in to shatter that feeling of relaxation.

"I negotiated with Law when he asked me to join. One of the conditions was that I didn't have to wear the boiler suit. They couldn't find one small enough anyway."

"You were asked to join?"

"Yeah."

"I still don't really get what you do."

"I take memories. That is the simplest way I can put it. I can gather information faster and more efficiently than almost anyone else."

"So, if I wanted to know someone's favorite color?"

"He likes yellow and black of you haven't noticed," I smiled. "Yes. and if you wanted to know the combination to the safes, or his favorite food, or what he plans to do for the next month. I can gather all of that with a tap of my finger, a brush of the shoulder, or a handshake."

"I can see how you could be useful. But aren't you dangerous too?"

"I don't use my powers on my nakama without their permission."

"You could find out why everyone is avoiding you though. No one would have to know."

"That would spoil the fun though," I grinned. "They must be planning something. I can't wait to see what it is!" Lemon sighed.

"I don't understand you."

"You are normal, or as close as any pirate can get to normal. That's why." Lemon sighed again and left to take her shower.

...

"You think Lia-chan is suspicious?" Shachi asked Penguin.

"She has to be. She usually spends a few hours down here with us, but we've been sending her away."

"But we can't spill the secret!"

"You're the only one having trouble with it."

"Yeah, like you weren't sweating bullets when she asked exactly what mechanical emergency we had to fix." Shachi frowned. "What if she thinks we hate her now?" he whined. "What if she's sad?"

"She's been hanging out with Lemon-chan. I'm sure she is having fun doing girly stuff with her."

"Lia-chan doesn't do girly stuff!"

"Then maybe Lemon-chan will be a good influence and she will start."

"What would we do with a girly Lia-chan?" Penguin though about that for a moment.

"Lemon-chan can't be too girly. She did come from a ship full of men." Penguin clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It will be over tomorrow."

"Yeah."

...

"Captain!" Law was woken up the next morning by Bepo. Usually the polar bear was gentle when he woke Law up. Today he was not. "Captain!" Bepo rushed into his room. "There are pirates coming towards us Captain!"

"Wake everyone up and prepare for battle. Have you identified the flag?" Law rolled out of bed and started to get dressed.

"It is one of the Four Emperors, Captain." Law stopped moving. His shirt was only half on. He was about to pull it over his head before Bepo told him the last words he expected to hear.

"What?" Law was shocked.

"The pirate ship belongs to Red Haired Shanks!" Bepo hung his head when Law did not respond from shock. "I'm sorry."

"Wake everyone up, prepare them for battle and submerge," Law ordered. He pulled the shirt over his head. Bepo rushed out as he grabbed his hat and nodachi. He went to the navigation room to see the ship for himself. He cursed when he confirmed the flag. His crew was strong. It was one of the strongest on the first half of the Grand Line. They weren't ready to take on one of the Four Emperors yet. Law planned on it some day, but not yet.

"What's all the fuss about?" Lia yawned as she entered the room. Her hair was pulled back in a braid and she was still wearing her sleep shirt. Creena followed behind her.

"One of the Four Emperors was spotted," Law told her.

"Which one?" Lia yawned again.

"The Red Haired Pirates." Law was trying to think of a plan. He needed to keep his crew safe. Maybe the ship would ignore them. His bounty was not extremely high for the New World. Maybe they would think the Heart Pirates small fish and pass them. Law would plan revenge a few years later when they were stronger. Now survival was the key. His crew could not die yet.

"Is that all?" Law looked at Lia.

"Do you know what the Four Emperors are?" How could she dismiss such a huge threat?

"Whitebeard, Shanks, Kaido, and Big Mom. Four pirate emperors. They are considered scarier than a shibukai." Lia yawned again. It was starting to get on Law's nerves.

"Do you think they might be coming for Miss Lia, Captain?" Leif asked. Another possibility came to Law's mind.

"Have you worked for them before?"

"Not really. I've worked for one of Whitebeard's crews before but not the actual guy." Lia petted Creena on the head and he started to purr loudly. "Shanks has never asked me to work for him. He isn't really devious. He's just strong as hell." That did not sound good to Law. Negotiations may not work on him.

Lia looked out at the ship. "Ah! He got his ship recoated. Did you know that ships can dive underwater too after they have been coated?" She looked back out at the ship. "It is really fascinating. Its like a huge bubble-"

"Cancel the dive!" Law ordered. He turned to Lia. "What do you know about Shanks?" he demanded. Why the hell was she so calm?

"He's not going to attack." Lia stretched. She was finally waking up. "It's way too early. He'll stop by sometime around noon maybe. Might be a bit later." Lia wanted coffee. She doubted Law would let her go back to sleep. Not that she could. The tension in the air was palpable.

"Stop by n?"

"Yeah. What else would he do?"

"Sink our ship," Shachi called.

"Kill us all," Bepo said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Kidnap you and Captain and make you work for him," Penguin finished. Lia looked at the crew in shock. She then realized the problem.

"I guess I never told you. Shanks is my godfather. I've known him my whole life." The crew now stared at her in shock. "He's like an uncle. You know that weird uncle everyone has. He pops up every now and then to see how I'm doing." Law was the first to recover.

"Are there any other acquaintances of yours that we need to know about?" His voice was calm, but he was clearly pissed.

"Shanks is the only one that seeks me out. I doubt you're ever going to meet Father." Lia thought hard. "I can't think of any now. I'm not on good terms with any high ranking marine officers. You know Alexi is with the Kidd pirates, but he would survive an attack." Lia continued to think.

"Tell me if you remember anything."

"Coffee would really help. All I can really think of right now is crawling back into bed." Lia yawned again.

"Not a morning person Lia-chan?" Shachi teased. Lia shook her head and left to find coffee. Law ordered the crew to drop anchor and stay alert. He told Bepo to give him updates on the Red Haired pirates every thirty minutes. Law followed his butterfly to the galley. His adrenaline rush was fading and he would need coffee and food to stay alert today.

...

Lia was right. Bepo ran to Law fifteen minutes after noon to tell him that the ship was moving towards them. Law ordered Shachi, Penguin, Bepo and Lia on the deck with him. The rest of the men were to be at their stations incase they needed a quick get away. No matter how sure Lia was that Shanks wasn't there to attack them, Law was not going to abandon a back up plan.

Now if only he could find his butterfly. She wasn't in the galley or helping Lemon-ya. Law went to her room. When there was no answer from his knock, he pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door.

Lia was asleep again. Creena was curled around her, guarding her. His tail flicked when he saw Law.

"Lia." She moaned and rolled, burying her face in blue fur. "Lia, wake up." She rolled back over and opened her eyes slightly. "What did you do last night?"

"I stayed up with Shachi and Penguin playing cards." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was fully dressed from earlier in the day. She wore jeans and one of her many shirts with his Jolly Rodger.

"Did you have fun?" Law smiled. Lia's hair was down. He fought an urge to run his hands through it and kiss her. He had to stay focused though.

"Won a few thousand Beli," she smiled slightly. Law grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"The Red Haired Pirates have started to move."

"You don't seem to care much," Lia hummed as Law pulled her close.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday before what ever catastrophe falls on us," Law smirked. Lia blinked.

"What day is it?" she asked Law, shocked.

"October thirtieth." Lia started to mumble things like "no calendar" and "blasted crew" and "sixth".

"What's wrong?"

"I missed your birthday." Lia frowned.

"I don't celebrate it." Law tried to pull her close again. Their time was running short. Lia resisted though, still troubled by her blunder.

"I don't celebrate mine either, but you remembered it and I did not remember yours!"

"Then make it up to me now," Law growled, frustrated. He pulled her harshly to him and kissed her. He broke away when he could tell Lia was having trouble breathing. Law smirked at her flushed face, pleased he was the cause of it.

...

"You haven't changed a bit Rahzellia!" Shanks called as he walked onto the sub. Three of his men followed him. When he reached Lia he pulled her in to a one armed bear hug and rubbed her head.

"Shanks! My hair is tangling!"

"Awww!" Lia escaped from Shanks only to be captured by Benn and thrown in the air and caught.

"She grew up a bit, Captain," he called to Shanks. "She just didn't grow up," he grinned. Lia struggled.

"I will kick both of you and it will hurt!" She threatened.

"You know you're just a bit older than my kid! He's a pirate like his old man now!" Yassop told her when she was finally put down. She wasn't paying attention though. She was an adult now and they were treating her like she was seven again.

"How about a lolly pop, Rahzellia? I've got an orange one." Lucky Roo waved the candy infront of her while he munched on his meat. Lia stared at it.

"She's weighing the embarrassment of taking the candy against actually having the candy," Shanks told Law. Lia took the lolly pop.

"Thank you." She took the rapper off the candy and popped it in her mouth. "Shanks, manners."

"Oh! Right!" Shanks turned to Law. "I'm Shanks. That's Yassop, Lucky Roo, and Benn. Nice to meet you!" He held out a hand. Law took it.

"Trafalgar Law. What business do you have with our Lia?"

"Just catching up!" Without warning Shanks slapped Law on the back. "We arn't here to fight! Loosen up. You know you won me fifty thousand Beli today? Benn thought you guys were gonna go underwater and run. I told him that a Captain that Rahzellia chooses to follow isn't gonna run from a bunch of old guys like us!" Shanks laughed. "A polar bear!" he exclaimed when he saw Bepo.

"I'm sorry,"

"It talks!"

"I'm sorry,"

"It has a weak will!"

"I'm sorry," Bepo sank to the deck. Shachi and Penguin couldn't hold their amusement in and laughed.

"What have you been up to Rahzellia? Heard you went underground for a while. No one could track you down." Shanks sat on the deck and pulled out a bottle and a few glasses. He filled them and slid one to Lia, who joined him sitting on the deck. Law sat soon after and Shanks slid a glass over to him. "Someone bring more sake!" Shanks ordered his crew. Yassop took his time back to the ship.

"The marines caught me," Lia shrugged. Shanks stopped, the bottle halfway to his mouth.

"What?"

"The marines held me prisoner. Shachi and the guys found me on a marine ship Law decided to raid." Shanks turned to Law.

"A marine ship? Are you sure?" Law nodded. Shanks took a long drink from the bottle. His smile was gone. "Who ordered your capture?"

"I don't know. Rosie was a secretary to a rear admiral and she couldn't find the documents." Lia took a sip of the alcohol. It was strong stuff, but it went well with the artificial orange flavor of her candy. "They were asking about Ciarda. What happened after the fire?" Shanks put his bottle down.

"I don't like talking about these things on a happy occasion," Shanks began. "But you need to know this. I can't tell you everything. I'm not the one you should hear it from." Lia nodded. "Ciarda was destroyed by a Buster Call. You were the only survivor. Your mom told us to get you off the island and take you to your father. Everything about Ciarda is sealed. They must be tying up loose ends."

"Who ordered the Buster Call?" Lia demanded. Who ever ordered it was in charge of the loose ends and most likely killed or knew who killed Kai. It dawned on Lia that that person was also responsible for the death of her mother.

"You're not strong enough to take him on." Shanks waived her question away.

"Not strong enough? I could match any of your men in a battle!" Shanks laughed.

"You would die in a second, maybe last two." He poured more saki into her glass. "You're barely old enough to drink. Wait a while. Have fun on the sea."

"You want me to ignore someone who may have murdered a friend?"

"I want you to ignore the want for revenge. You're too young to have something like that consume your life. It would be a waste if you died chasing things that don't exist."

"Revenge?" Lia laughed without humor. "You think I want revenge?"

"I expect it is something worse than that. You take after your mom and she had on of the scariest tempers I've ever seen!" Shanks laughed.

"I don't want any form of revenge. Revenge is boring. It's not worth anything to me."

"You won't just ignore the guy. No matter what you call it, you want him dead."

"Because it is good business." Shanks frowned. Law felt a pressure from him and braced himself. Shachi struggled to stand for a moment.

"Captain," Benn warned.

"You're gonna scare off all the fish," Lucky Roo complained through a mouthful of meat.

Lia summoned her haki to fight Shanks'. Without warning, Shanks reached over and hit Lia on the head. Law's hand was on his nodachi less than a second after.

"Your father may have liked to be alone, but I know I taught you to treasure your nakama!"

"Avenge him, don't avenge him, what the hell do you want?" Lia rubbed her head. It felt like it was split open.

"You should want to take revenge but be mature enough to wait until you are strong enough and have fun until then!"

"No!"

"What?"

"I'm not going to do that. Its impossible." Did he seriously have to hit her that hard? "I made a promise to Kai. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't seek revenge. This guy targeting me is a danger to my business though. If word spreads that I'm not hunting down someone that killed someone close to me, trust for my business will go down. If I don't take care of my own people, what do I care for a consumer?" Lia sipped her drink and wondered how long her headache would last and if it was wise to drink alcohol while she still had it.

Shanks stared at her then laughed loudly, making almost everyone jump. "Always gotta be a step ahead of everyone." Shanks shook his head and drained his bottle.

"One of the few things I got from Father, I imagine," Lia grumbled.

"Now that that is settled, its time for fun!" He pulled two small boxes out of his cloak and handed them to Lia. "The blue one is from Elliott. Saw him a couple of islands over and told him I was gonna visit ya for your birthday."

Lia took the box. It was rectangular, dark blue, and tied with a crumpled black ribbon in what once was a pretty bow. Lia untied the bow and opened the box. A note hid the present.

Rahzel,

Thought you might like this. Its small so it should be okay. We'll keep adding on to it.

- Elli

Lia pulled a silver bracelet out of the box. It held four charms.

"He's got good taste," Shanks grinned.

"Do the charms mean anything?" Law asked. He was not happy that Lia was gifted jewelry. He knew she would wear it everyday. It was from her beloved Elliott after all.

"The blue one is probably for the first time I met Elli. The scythe is for Alexi, the gun for Sou, and the rose for Rosie." Lia turned the paper over and smiled as she saw their signatures. "They planned it together."

"Open mine next! Its from the whole crew!" Shanks urged her excitedly. Lia picked up the brown box tentatively.

"Is it going to blow up?"

"That was only one time."

"Will anything come out of it after I open it?"

"No."

"Is it spring loaded?"

"No." Lia looked at Benn.

"Is it safe?"

"The present is safe." Lia opened the box slowly, peaked in, and then shut the box again. She stood and moved to throw the box into the ocean.

"No! Do you know how hard it was to get that?" Lia paused.

"There are dozens of them in the basement," Lia countered.

"Next to..." Lia sighed.

"The good wine, which you are not allowed to be anywhere near." Lia put the box down. "I'm not going to use it," she frowned. She saw Law's questioning look. "An eternal pose to my Father's island." She turned back to Shanks. "Dumping a bag of my stuff at my feet and telling me to get out is universal for "Don't come back" Shanks."

"He misses you," Shanks insisted.

"Then he can do what you do and visit!"

"Captain! I've got the saki!"

"Let's party!"

...

**Thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing!**

**I'm trying to decide if I should reveal who Lia's father is in the next chapter. Will it torture anyone if I don't?**

**Random update: I think I an addicted to crocheting. Two headbands with flowers, two pairs of slipper booties (adult) a hat, two turtles, a hood, and a cape on the way. All in less than a week. Should I be scared?**

**Any way, thank you for reading again, and if you have any questions feel free to ask or if you have an island in mind please share. I only have one island suggestion left to write (I did NOT forget).**


	20. Chapter 17

"Having fun?" Law leaned on the railing next to me. I was watching the party on the deck of the sub. It was my birthday party to be exact. By the look of all the decorations, alcohol, and food, the crew had been planing the event for a long time. Shanks added more food, alcohol, and people, making the celebration even more chaotic.

"I think I might change my mind about celebrating my birthday," I laughed.

"They'll all be hung over in the morning and useless," Law shook his head.

"You won't be. Neither will I. I bet Shanks has a few lookouts on his ship too."

"You trust Shanks." It was not a question but his tone implied that I was to tell him why.

"I need skin to skin contact for my powers to work."

"What does that have to do with Shanks?"

"Not many people want to touch someone who can see their deepest, darkest secrets and nightmares. I don't remember touching anyone except my mother before I was five." I jumped up to sit on the rail. "It seems like something small, but to a child," I shook my head.

"They feared you," Law surmised. I nodded. "Shanks did not."

"I spent two months on that ship with his crew while they took me away from Ciarda to my Father. They were the first people that were not afraid to touch me." That treated me like I was human.

"Your father?"

"I say bad things about him and I wouldn't go out of my way to see him, but I respect him. When he learned of my power, he helped me learn how to control it. How to fight with it."

"Your father sounds like a smart man." This was a large complement coming from Law.

"He is one of the most honorable men I know."

"What's wrong?" I realized that I was frowning.

"I cant see him not taking revenge for my mother's death." He loved her. Even as a child I could see that.

"Your parents were not married," Law hinted.

"Yes, but he loved her. Her portrait hangs in the house." I watched him mourn her death.

"You can always visit him and ask," Law grinned. I glared at him. "Speaking of always, where do you want your present?" Law asked.

"Present?"

"Yes. A tattoo of out Jolly Rodger. Where do you want it?"

"A tattoo?" What would I do with one?

"You've been with us a year, it is about time you got one."

"Is this you being possessive again? Like when you kiss me in front of other men?" Law widened his eyes in mock innocence.

"I just thought you might like a permanent mark to connect you with the crew. Proof you are our nakama."

"I'll think about it when I'm not buzzed," I promised. I was already talking more than usual. I hardly ever talked about Father.

"They got you to drink?" Law smirked, most likely remembering that my morals disappeared when I drank.

"Yassop and Shachi dragged me into a drinking game. I'm still coherent though." One of the musicians on Shanks's crew started playing.

"Rahzel-chan! Give us a dance!" I was dragged away from the railing and spun into the crowd. Friend after friend spun me around as the music continued. I laughed with them, enjoying the movement and the music.

My worries, who issued the Buster Call, who killed Kai, where Elli was, what Alexi was feeling, how Sou and Rosie were, the reputation of my business, even the dangers of the Grand Line, they could all wait a few hours. The crew was in front of me now.

...

"Are you sure?" Law asked his butterfly for the sixth time.

"Yes. On the inside of my left wrist." She was sitting on a bed in the infirmary waiting for Law to give her her birthday present. Her new bracelet jingled slightly on her right wrist.

"Why?" Law asked. "You can't move a tattoo," he defended when Lia glared at him.

"I want to be able to see it," she told him. When he continued to stare at her, she unknowingly gave him puppy eyes and he began his work.

"We were talking about your father last night." Law broke the silence after a few minutes.

"We were," Lia agreed slowly. "What does that have to do with a tattoo?"

"I thought I would take your mind off the pain."

"As a byproduct. If you have a question you can ask it."

"How were your parents involved with Shanks?" Of course it came down to her friendly relationship with a powerful pirate. To Lia, Law had a right to know. It was part of evaluating a threat. How close was she to Shanks? What is the probability of betrayal? How much could she get away with?

"I don't know." Lia shrugged with one shoulder, careful to keep her left arm still. "I never heard the story of how they met. I only heard Shanks tease Father about sparring or something."

"Someone with as much curiosity as you never asked?" Law was genuinely surprised.

"My Father and I don't communicate very well."

"You communicate with Shanks."

"Shanks is not my Father. Remember the feeling right before Shanks hit me? That is what it feels like when my Father walks into a room. Needless to say I didn't sit on his lap and ask for story time."

Law waited a moment before he spoke again. "It sounds like we will run into your friend soon." Lia knew who he was speaking of.

"We should find Elli after the next island. Where are we going to now?"

"Ferro Island."

"I've been there once. I only spent a day there though. I hated it." Lia grimaced at the memory.

"We should be able to acquire sub parts there. Not every island sells what we need."

"If it is made of metal, you'll find it on Ferro. Know what else you find? Lightning. Lots of it."

"The probability of being struck by lightning-"

"Is seventy five percent in Ferro. And that is the probability that you will be struck once in a life time."

"How do they live?"

"The inhabitants have adapted to the electricity. Their bodies can take it."

Law thought as he worked. They needed a way around being struck. Or they could get used to it.

"How do they adapt?" Law asked.

"I don't know. The lightning moves in storms though. That's how I avoided them." Lia watched Law work. He moved quickly, almost gracefully. He knew what he was doing and he was confident in his movements. "What is the story behind this Jolly Rodger?"

Law stopped.

"What do you mean?" he asked before resuming his work.

"Who designed it? What is the meaning of it?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm going to see it everyday for the rest of my life."

"You should have asked before you allowed me to mark you with it." Law's voice was colder now. He wanted to be away from this subject.

"It already has a meaning for me. What I want to know is what it means for you."

"Why does it matter?"

"I don't know, but it matters more now that you don't want to tell me," Lia grinned.

"Why your left wrist? Why not somewhere else?" Law demanded.

"Its easy to conceal or display and I was originally left handed." Lia watched as Law finished his work. The mark was beautiful. It did not matter what other meaning it held. Law told her the night before that it was proof that she was nakama, not just to Law, but to the whole crew. Lia smiled. "It doesn't matter," she told Law as he wrapped her wrist.

"Sudden change of heart?" he did not meet her eyes. He was still guarded against her questions.

"It just hit me." She was grinning now. "It is like you told me last night, the tattoo is proof that we are nakama."

Law smiled briefly and then began a ten minute lecture on how to care for her new ink until it was healed.

...

**So... this part was really short but I couldn't take it out because I feel it is important. The mood felt off to me but I had no idea how to fix it. Again, it was really short so, SURPRISE! You get a couple of flashbacks! Enjoy!**

**Flashback 1**

Smoke billowed onto the sky behind me. I could barely see the flames anymore. The smoke burned my eyes and made it hard to breath. Mother told me to run and not to stop. She said that I would live before the fire swallowed her. Tears spilled out and I tried to wipe them away, but the ash covering my hands just made my eyes sting more.

"Hey there," A man with red hair smiled at me. There were big men following him. I took a few steps back. "Whoa there, I'm a friend of you mom's," he grinned and held out a hand. "I'm Shanks." I took it slowly. Not many people wanted to touch me.

"Looks just like Ruby," one of the men commented.

"Rahzellia right?" Shanks asked me. I nodded.

"Let's call her Rahzellia-chan!" another suggested.

"Like it?" Shanks grinned. He didn't stop smiling. My mother was dead, there was a fire! Why was he happy? I frowned at him. I could not find my voice. "Well sorry if you don't. These guys do anything once they decide on it." Shanks reached out and picked me up. He started walking away from the fire.

I looked back. I wanted to struggle. I wanted to run back. I knew it would not do any good though. He carried me to the beach where a huge ship was waiting. It flew a pirate flag. I was carried on board. Shanks put me down and started calling out orders. The men who stopped to stare at me previously started to run around the ship, pulling ropes and doing other things to make the ship move. Shanks wanted away from the island as soon as possible.

"We need to get you a bath and something else to wear. You're pretty small, finding clothes will get interesting." In the end I was given a shirt to act as a dress. It fell easily past my knees but didn't drag on the floor. One of the guys tied a sash around it, making a bow.

"I heard you were pretty smart, Rahzellia-chan," Shanks told me when I was was brought to what looked like the galley. "I'm not going to sugar coat anything. Your mother is dead." I nodded. I already knew this. Very few people on my island could walk through fire. Mother was not one of them. "She asked me to take you to your father if anything ever happened to her. I'm your godfather. That's what we do." Again I nodded. I knew the concept of a godfather. They took in a child when their parents died or could not take care of them. They were like extended family.

"The journey to your father's island will take a couple of months so make yourself at home. We're pirates so things may be a bit dangerous sometimes, but the crew will protect you."

...

My time with the Red Haired Pirates was eventful. I learned various things. The crew was easy going and didn't mind explaining what they were doing. Navigation on the Grand Line fascinated me. I thought that being able to detect storms just by feeling the air was amazing. I did not have the talent for it though. The kitchen was also a fun place to be. The cook liked making something besides meat and would teach me how to make various sweets which were then used as rewards. Shanks tried to teach me about different kinds of sake, bit besides the shape of the bottles and labels, I had no interest in it. Benn and Yassop taught me about guns. They wouldn't let me shoot one, but they taught me how they were made and how they worked.

...

"You sure this is the right island Captain?" Lucky Roo asked. It was one of the few islands the crew let me on, and supposedly the island my father lived on.

The island was scary. There was no sunlight. It was foggy and dark. There were no towns or people. How could someone live here? Why did someone want to live here? It was like a backdrop from a horror story.

"Yeah, look, he's right up there!" Shanks waved. "Oi! Mihawk!" I looked at a figure turn around. He was tall and wore a big fancy hat. He also had something on his back.

"Come for another duel?" the man asked when we approached.

"No. Not today. We have something important to discuss," Shanks wasn't smiling. I knew well enough now that if he wasn't smiling, he was being serious. He could be really scary when he was serious.

The man said nothing but started to lead us to a huge house. I wondered if all of the people in the island lived there. I thought again when the sounds of our foot steps echoed throughout the cold building. We settled in a large room with a few chairs and tables. The man poured Shanks a glass of red liquid. Benn and Lucky Roo tried to distract me with a game while the two men talked in the corner.

"She can't be!"

"Ruby is dead. She asked me to bring Rahzellia to you."

"This place is not equipped for a child!" the man protested.

"This place or you?" Shanks shot back. "She is your daughter."

"She looks exactly like Ruby." his voice was softer now.

"She's pretty smart too. She doesn't talk though."

"What am I going to do with a girl?" the man demanded.

"Raise her, teach her." Shanks drained the glass of red liquid. "My job is done now. Thanks for the drink. I have business around here so I'll visit Rahzellia in a few months. Try not to let her die before then," Shanks laughed.

"Rahzellia?"

"Yeah, who knew what was going through Ruby's head." Shanks stood. "Rahzellia-chan, this guy is your father." Shanks motioned to the man.

"Dracule Mihawk," he said simply.

"You know what happens now right?" The crew would leave and I would stay. I nodded. "Smart girl. We'll visit in a few months."

"We'll bring you back something cool, kid," Benn promised. Lucky Roo rubbed my head. I didn't watch them leave.

Mihawk, father, and I stared at each other for a few minutes.

"You will need to follow a few rules while staying here," he finally began. "You are not to wander outside without my permission. You are not to touch any of my weapons. You will not play with the fires or the stoves in the kitchen. Most importantly, you will not wake me from a nap unless you are in immediate life threatening danger. Do you understand?"

I nodded. It was all I could do. How could Shanks leave me with him? This cold hearted man?

"Good. Follow me." He began to leave the room. I stood from where I was sitting and hurried to follow him. He showed me around his home. It was huge, several times bigger than the house I stayed in with mother. "Did you bring anything with you?" he asked when he showed me my room. I shook my head. "I'll have a seamstress come to measure for clothes then," he said absentmindedly.

My room was large, but it held little. There was a bed with night stands on either side, a door leading to a walk in closet, a fire place,and a large window with a seat under it built into the wall. I wondered why anyone would want to look out into the creepy forrest. The floor was wooden and the walls were stone.

It did not matter what the room looked like. I would not be spending much time there anyway. There was a library. If I could find it again, I would spend my time there, reading. It was not like he would play with me. He didn't give off the easy going sprit the crew did. He was a lot more menacing.

...

**Flashback 2**

The island was weird. Really weird. I guess I wasn't really used to snow though, not this much at least. The snow towered above me. There was some kind of contest where the residents created pictures in their yard using some kind of eatable coloring. There was another contest to see who could eat the picture the fastest.

There were other contests even more insane than those, but I was focused on the obstacle course. The winner would receive five million belli, money I really needed. The small ship I put together was gone. I barely had money for food and a place to stay. Now I needed money to catch a ride on a boat going to another island. I wanted to find a nice place with flowers. I did not want to stay on a dreary island like my father's or one covered in snow like this one.

"Don't call me a brat! I'm just as strong as anyone else that signed up!" I watched as a boy argued with the man handling registration for the course.

"Come back when you're older. This isn't for kids," the man waved the boy away. The boy huffed and left. I don't know why but I stopped him.

"Wait here a sec," I told him. I walked up to the table.

"May I borrow a pen? Mine froze on me," I smiled at him. He handed me one and I looked for something embarrassing as our hands touched. "You have a very lovely wife," I smiled. He grinned, proud of his partner. I signed my name on the registration sheet.

"Hey, you can't-"

"It would be a shame if she suddenly found out about your time with the barmaid at the pub," I sighed. He turned red. "So would you reconsider the boy you just turned down? It would be weird if I was the only one my age competing." He glared at me but called the boy back over. I gave him the pen.

"You didn't have to do that," the boy frowned as we walked away. "I don't need help from a kid."

"It was on a whim, and I'm not a little kid."

"What do you need the money so bad for anyway? You run away or something?"

"Why do you need it? You get kicked out or something?" I shot back. The wind picked up and blew my hat off. The boy caught it and put it back on my head. "Thanks."

"Let's go inside somewhere. I'll treat you to a hot chocolate." He started to walk, a destination already in mind.

"You don't owe me anything," I told him. "I really just did that on a whim."

"I just don't want you crying about it when I beat you," he grinned. I stuck my tongue out at him. He led me to an inn that wasn't far away. We hung our winter gear by the fire and sat a table against the wall where we could see the whole room. I finally got a good look at him with out the hat and scarf covering his face.

He was about my age, his face still boyish. His hair was white and spiky and his eyes looked like the same shade of blue as mine. He was taller than me by several inches, but I understood that I was short for my age.

"I'm Elliott," he introduced.

"Rahzellia," he gave me a weird look. "You can shorten it if you want," I offered. I never had a nickname before. Father and Shanks always called my full name.

"What about Rahzel?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. I liked it.

We spoke of non-important things, the snow and the cold, who had the best hot chocolate in town, (the inn we were in), shortcuts in the town we found, how long we had been in town. We avoided serious subjects. When we finished our hot chocolate, we went back outside. Elliott knew a patch of untouched snow we could play in. We spent the afternoon making an army of snowmen. We gave them names and personalities, then we destroyed them in a snowball fight.

"Why did your parents kick you out?" Our snowball fight was over. We were laying in a spot of grass we cleared when we were making the snowmen.

"My dad said he taught me everything. I guess he felt he raised me to the best of his ability and there was no reason for me to stay." I shrugged. "Why did you run away?"

"I didn't want to stay there. If I did, they would have made me follow my dad's foot steps. He works for the government and has to follow rules."

"You're not a rule follower," I grinned.

"Neither are you," he grinned back.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. I just know I don't want to go back. I'll travel for now, I guess."

"I want to find the perfect island and stay there," I told him. "One where the sun shines and where I can plant flowers."

"That's a girly dream," he laughed.

"At least I know what I want!" Elliott scowled at me. "I don't know where an island like that is though. The Grand Line changes so often," I frowned.

"You'll find one. I heard the South Blue has sunny islands."

"I'm going to have to win a lot of contests to get to the South Blue."

"You won't win this one!"

"Yes, I will,"

"No, you won't." We continued the argument for a few minutes. The sun was setting. It was time to go back to the inn.

...

The course ran around the whole island. A normal child wouldn't have that kind of stamina. There were also several mean looking pirates participating. I got a few weird looks when I put on my number tag, but no one bothered to harass me. They figured I wasn't worth it, that the course would take me out. They were wrong.

"Rahzel!" Elliott called me. I found him in the crowd. We talked a bit about the course. First we were running along the beach on the sand, then we were going to climb a series of ladders on a cliff, then across a rope bridge over a river that was iced over. After that there were cave tunnels with clues about which way to go, then it was a run through a field of snow. Other traps and trials were scattered along the course as well. I gathered information on past races to see if I could find any patterns, but there were none. The course surprises were kept completely secret. It didn't matter though. What ever they threw at me, I would over come it.

When the race started I stayed in the middle of the group. Elliott had the same idea. There were pitfalls on the beach. It only took two to fall in before I saw that the holes were marked with shells. The ladders on the cliff were trapped as well. Some of them were quick release when a certain amount of weight was put on them. I could not spot the small mechanisms, but after watching a man fall from a ladder I had just climbed on, I figured that I was too light to trigger them.

The rope bridge was a bit more tricky. A pirate decided to run a knife over the rope after he was safely across. Three men fell with the bridge, cracking open the ice on the river. I didn't want to climb down and try my luck on the ice with such a huge hole in it. Elliott looked puzzled as well. I saw that one of the pirates had a sword. He looked peeved his friend left him.

"May I borrow your sword?" I asked him.

"I'm not giving a little girl a sword!" he snarled. I shrugged.

"Will a dagger work?" Elliott asked. I nodded. He followed me to one of the trees on the edge of the cliff.

"It will take forever to cut one of those down!" the pirate with the sword called. I took Elliott's dagger. It was well made and heavy in my hand. I focused my haki into the weapon and swung it in to the tree. It made a loud cracking sound and fell over the valley. I swung again, cutting the branches off of it to make a path. I handed Elliott back his dagger.

"Cool!" he grinned and followed me across the new bridge. We ran faster to catch up with the group in front of us.

The cave was really tricky. At each tunnel there was a riddle or a pun you had to figure out. If you got it wrong, you not only got lost, but you triggered a trap as well. Elliott and I formed a temporary alliance. Our shared knowledge put us in the lead, Elliott performing all the physical tasks the signs demanded, and I solving riddles or answering questions.

"Cool!" I exclaimed after watching Elliott balance and twist on ropes to grab a vase without touching the floor. "Can you teach me how to do that?" I asked when the task was over. It was our last one in the cave. I could see the end of the tunnel now.

"If you teach me how you cut down the tree."

"Deal."

The run through the snow was as much of a mental challenge as a physical one. All we could see was white. We wouldn't see the goal for a while. We didn't even know if we were going the right way.

"I think its time to end the alliance," Elliott said as the goal came into view.

"Good luck," I offered as I increased my speed. I didn't focus on Elliott as I ran. I breathed in and out as I made myself move faster and faster.

"We have a tie ladies and gentlemen!" A tie? "Numbers twenty-six and twenty-seven have tied for first place!" I looked at Elliott who was breathing heavily next to me.

"Split the money," we both blurted at the same time. We stared at each other for a moment then burst out laughing. We split the money for first and second place.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked on our way to the inn for hot chocolate.

"Find a ship and go to another island I guess."

"That's it?" he asked. He stared at me. "You have potential, Rahzel. You're like me, you have more power that the people your age. Isn't there something you want to do with it?"

I fidgeted. "I am a bit young to just settle down on an island," I admitted.

"You have something you want," he pressed.

"I want to know more about the world," I admitted. "I've heard stories about it. I want to know if it is really so corrupt and some places so beautiful. I want to know everything about the world."

"Unlock the mysteries of the Grand Line?" Elliott grinned.

"And the New World!" I was excited.

"Let's do it then!" A light was lit in his eyes. "If we go every where, and you learn everything, we are bound to find your island, and my dream!"

"Un," I agreed. Elliott held his hand out.

"Partners." I took his hand.

"Friends." We shook on it

...

**Is everyone shocked, or did you see it coming?**

**Ferro Island belongs to Greengirl011. We shall finally arrive in the next chapter. Flashbacks with Kai will be included.**

**Thank you so much for reading and following and favoriting and reviewing!**


	21. Chapter 18

Ferro Island was fairly large, but most of it was covered in mountains with pitch black clouds covering the peaks. The beaches were covered in black sand from the fertile soil. Law could see lightning coming from the clouds. Shops and houses were built on the sides of the mountain, stairs replaced winding paths as the mountain became more steep. Law instructed the crew to submerge the sub after they docked. He didn't want to be delayed by lightning hitting the sub and blowing the motors. Law also told the crew what to do incase one of them did get hit by lightning and told them to stay in groups.

Most of the crew was weary of the island.

"Scary."

"Who lives on an island like that?"

"Idiots."

"I hate thunder storms."

"Captain wants us to stock up on sub parts."

"Those are metal!"

"We're gonna die!"

"Why can't we get parts somewhere else?"

"They have good stuff here."

"Mountain is a gold mine, literally!"

"Shachi, Penguin. I want the two of you looking at parts for the sub. Lemon-ya has cleared two storage rooms. I want them filled with replacement parts." The galley was filled with the crew, waiting for Law to tell them who would be going on the island, and who would be staying on the sub.

"Yes, Captain!" The two mechanics saluted.

"Cook asked me to pick up a few things, Captain." Leif raised a list in the air. Law nodded in acknowledgment. Leif moved towards the door but was nearly knocked down by Creena. The large cat purred as it rubbed against Leif's legs.

"He wants to go with you," Bepo translated.

"I need too pick up some cleaning supplies, Captain!" Lemon called through the galley crowd. She squeezed through and handed a list to Law for inspection. "Something in the boiler room is leaking and what ever it is has eaten five of my rags and a mop!" Lemon glared at the mechanics who had suddenly shrunk and found something interesting about the galley floor.

Law handed Lemon her list back with money for supplies. "Take Bepo with you, Lemon-ya," he instructed. Lemon nodded and bowed, honored that Law would ask his fluffy first mate to watch over her. Law turned a deadly glare on his mechanics. "I want what ever is leaking in the boiler room replaced by tonight, or we'll see how fast the corrosive substance eats through flesh and bone."

There was a loud "Yes, Captain!" from the mechanics. Shachi and Penguin hurried from the galley.

...

"Shall we leave now?" Law asked his butterfly. He was done giving orders and eager to view new medical equipment. Ferro manufactured anything made of metal, including medical equipment for hospitals and navy ships. Lia looked up from the papers she was holding. She was leaning against the railing of the sub, rereading the text. They were delivered by the news coo when the sub docked that morning. It was a letter from Sou and Rosie, containing all of the information they gathered on Ferro. Her two informants were currently traveling with a fruit merchant to the next island.

"I never expected both of them to run," she whispered. Years together, learning everything about each other, and her nakama still surprised her.

"Why are they avoiding you?" Law handed Lia his nodachi to carry.

"I have a horrible temper. Rosie believes she may have memories that may provoke it." Her temper wouldn't be turned on Rosie, but the enemy she was so terrified of. The enemy Lia still didn't know the identity of. Was it the marines, or someone independent?

"Memories about your former informant?" Lia nodded. She stuffed the note into her pocket. The information circulated the sub hours earlier, warning the crew away from the mines and a sketchy scam where an old couple claimed to have a magical powder that cured acne, but really turned your skin a wide range of blues and purples for several days. Lia pulled out and older, smaller, piece of paper.

"I need to pick something up while you're looking at shiny new torture equipment," she smiled at her captain.

...

Lia looked at the paper and then back to the front of the shop. The small place was definitely the right address. "Weaponry" the sign in front said. Lia looked back at the paper before entering. It was a slip for picking up an ordered item, number 37709 to be exact. Lia had no idea what it was. When Sou gave her the paper back on Estasia, she thought it would be a bauble the group helped Kai pick out and he was waiting for her birthday to pick it up.

When she entered the shop, she was sure she would not be picking up a pretty bauble. She should have known better. Kai wouldn't waste his time looking at baubles. She was slightly disappointed for some reason.

The wooden walls of the shop were covered in weapons of every type, as well as mining equipment. "Why waste time reaching for a sword?" a sign read over a display of pick axes. Shapes, sizes, and materials varied. Fighting in the mines must break out often, Lia figured.

"Can I help you?" an elderly woman asked from behind a wooden counter. The woman looked out of place surrounded by all of the deadly weapons lining the walls.

"I've come to pick up an item." Lia handed the woman the slip. Her eyes widened as she read the paper.

"Come with me, child." The woman led Lia into the back of the shop where men were forging custom made weapons. The room was loud and hot. The woman led Lia further back, into a large storage room. Weapons of every size and variety covered the shelves on the walls like the shop front, though each was marked with a number tag. "I remember that one. It was the last my husband helped make. He spoke of it for months. You would have thought he was forging it for Hawkeye himself," The old woman huffed, thought her voice was also slightly amused. "Here it is. Have a look at it." The woman handed Lia a box. A small box. Maybe it was a bauble after all.

"Oh my," Lia breathed.

...

_"Stop holding it like a sword!" Kai yelled for the third time. "Even if it was a sword, you would be holding that wrong as well!"_

_"No I would not!" Lia protested. She dropped the scythe to her side._

_"She's right about that," Sou told Kai. It had been a month since they gained their new comrade. "If you think Hime-chi is scary with her daggers, she's twice as scary with a sword." The wind blew over the grassy field where the three had made camp that afternoon. Sou was lounging by the half built fire, waiting for someone to gather wood._

_"I feel sorry for whoever had to teach you," Kai told Lia blandly. She glared at him. "You asked to learn, the least you could do is listen."_

_"You agreed, the least you could do is teach." The two glared at each other. Sou sighed at the exchange and briefly wondered who would snap first._

...

The box held a chain with one charm. It was in the shape of a scythe. The chain wrapped around her middle finger and then her wrist, allowing the charm to rest either in the palm or on the back of her hand. It fit perfectly, as if it was meant to be on her hand. It is, Lia reminded herself.

"It takes a bit of haki," the woman told her. Lia summoned her sprit, instantly, the charm took it's true shape. It rolled off the back of her hand in to Lia's palm. The woman began to give Lia a detailed description of the scythe. It was black, simply designed. "You will note that there is a pointed diamond tip both on the bottom of the handle and on top," the woman continued to ramble. The blade was double sided. An inch long strip down the middle of the blade was engraved. Phlox flowers spelled "DREAM WORLD" with butterflies resting on either side. The other side of the blade said "YUME NO SEKAI" in the same style.

Lia summoned her haki again, returning the magnificent weapon to it's portable state. She thanked the woman and left. Lia was on the boarder line of tears due to extreme elation, and melancholy memories.

...

_"Why do you fight with your scythe sometimes, not every time?" Lia was laying on the top bunk of a bunk bed. The hotel room held two bunk beds, a night table between them, and a dresser on the other side of the room. Kai laid on the bottom bunk of the other bed._

_"A scythe is a symbol of death. I use it only when I intend to kill." Lia ignored his bored tone._

_"Then why teach me to fight with it?"_

_"You asked."_

_"But your ideals-"_

_"Are not yours." Lia stared at Kai. He was laying on his back, his arms crossed behind his head, long silver hair tied in a braid, eyes closed. If only he was truly as peaceful as he looked at that moment. "What?" He opened one grey, nearly white eye, to catch Lia staring._

_"If you were this mature around Elli, he might hate you less."_

_"He'll get over it." Kai closed his eyes._

_"You tried to kill him."_

_"Not lately."_

...

Shachi and Penguin stood in heaven.

Well, as close to heaven as they could be without actually dying or nearly dying.

They were surrounded by metal and tools screaming for the two pirates to buy them and add them to the sub.

"We don't need rockets," Penguin told a bright eyed Shachi. "We need to buy batteries. That's what's leaking in the boiler room." Shachi quickly sobered.

"Captain actually might make us sleep in the boiler room."

"The acid might not leak through metal, but I dont want to see what it would do to us." Penguin agreed.

"Did you see that mop though? How hard do you think Lemon-chan scrubbed?"

"You mean there was something left?" Penguin was amazed.

"Maybe we should get more than one," Shachi suggested. "Incase one leaks again."

"I hope Lemon-chan is thinking the same about her mops," Penguin smiled.

"Are you sure-"

"Rockets won't work under water."

"But think of how cool it would be if they did!" Penguin shook his head at his friend who now has sparkles for eyes. He grabbed Shachi roughly by the collar and dragged him to the display of batteries.

...

Leif glanced at Creena. The cat was a huge help. After a bit of adjustment, he carried bags on his back. He also sniffed out the best food and intimidated shop keepers for lower prices, as well as the towns people for a clear path.

The secret belly rubs and table scraps Leif gave Creena paid off quite nicely. The exotic feline even scared off a weird looking group of people in yellow robes, asking him if he was at peace with the island.

...

"Do we really need five mops?" Bepo asked.

"What if what ever is leaking in the boiler room leaks again? Did you see what it did to the last one?"

"I'm sorry." Bepo stopped walking and hung his head.

"Its not your fault," Lemon assured the bear. "You've been a huge help. I'm too small to carry everything back to the sub." Bepo brightened instantly.

The two reached the dock where the sub was submerged. "How long until they surface?" Lemon asked.

"Another hour."

"That long?"

"I'm sorry."

"Captain just wants everyone to be safe, including the sub." Lemon tried to bring Bepo out of his new depression. She knew that the sub was to stay under water and surface only at certain times to minimize exposure to lightning and hide the crew's presence. She just wished she had spent more time window shopping.

"What are those?" Bepo pointed to a stack of metal boxes on the dock.

"They look familiar. Maybe Shachi and Penguin bought them." The boxes could be sub parts, or anything else. For the thousandth time, Lemon reminded herself that she needed the mechanics to explain to her how the sub worked. You needed to know how something ticked and what it was made of to clean it right? She definitely did not believe Shachi's claim that everything needed to be covered in oil to work.

"Why would they leave sub parts without anyone to watch them?"

"That's a good point."

"Excuse me," a voice called. Lemon and Bepo turned to see a group of people in yellow cloaks. "Have you found peace with Ferro Island?"

...

"When I said shiny torture tools, I meant a new scalpel, not, what is it again?" Lia looked skeptically at the maching Law was carrying. She held his nodachi again while they headed back to the docks.

"A defibrillator," Law grinned. Once he had Shachi and Penguin tamper with the device, it would be ready for medical and recreational use.

"There is irony in this somewhere."

"Are you disturbed Lia?" Law smirked.

"No. I'm feeling sorry for the mechanics if the leak isn't fixed." Law chuckled. He was like a child with a new toy. He wanted to try it out as soon as possible. The effects of electricticity on the human body was not studied enough to satisfy Law's curiosity. "The sub should be rising any minute now." Lia turned her attention away from Law's gleefully sadistic mood and to the dock.

Something was not right.

There were boxes, batteries, Lia corrected herself, stacked on the dock. Cleaning supplies were also strewn about. "I don't like how this looks," Lia whispered.

"Four gone, two possibly injured in a struggle."

Something growled behind the couple.

"What happened?" Leif asked Law as Creena inspected the dock.

"Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, and Lemon-ya are missing, possible kidnapped." Further information was drowned out by the sound of the sub surfacing.

"Creena might be able to follow a scent," Lia offered via butterfly. Law nodded. They would begin the search once everything was loaded onto the sub.

Thunder rumbled in the not so distance.

...

**Ferro Island is the creation of Greengirl011. It's been a long wait, but we're finally here!**

**Question: do you guys want the main story to continue, or a Christmas special, or, your so mean Gecko we waited a whole month, we deserve both?**

**About that...**

**So, there is this thing, called writer's block, it's evil. Horribly evil. I wanted to write a major arc and I knew it would be on Ferro, but I just didn't know who the bad guy would be. So, today, or yesterday depending on time zones, after watching the Christmas tree lighting at Rockefeller Center on tv, I got that little spark that told me to write.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! Seeing those emails just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It's December and on the norther hemisphere, we need warm fuzzies. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
